


The Ignorant Lie

by Kaitness04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Arranged Marriage, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Endgame Larry, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mafia AU, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Harry, Older Harry, Revenge, Semi Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shy Louis, Vibrators, boss!harry, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 68,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitness04/pseuds/Kaitness04
Summary: Do you love me?” He asked, pinning the other man down with his body."Do you want me to lie to you say I do?"❦✢or the one where,Louis has it all, a perfect family, a loving mother, and a brother who loves him most. After his mother"s death things change.Harry, mafia lord, is used to get what he wants, whether its a car or a parson He always gets what's he wants.What happens when he Meet Louis his sister Barbara's Brother In law who happens to be engaged~ Used to be "Harry Styles" ~





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever story. English is not my native language so there might be a few mistakes, i'm trying to resolve all and any mistakes in this book. Leave a kudos If you like
> 
> story is also available on wattpad [ Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/765848492-harry-styles-l-s-prologue)
> 
> Follow me on twitter: [Kaitness04](https://twitter.com/kaitness04)

Looking in the mirror he saw his reflection, he looked pale. Even though he was well groomed today, he looked pale. The slight makeup on his face did nothing to hide that his dull eyes or his fake smile. He was confused and felt heavy. He was just done getting dressed up for his engagement. He was getting engaged to a man he had never met, a man he never saw. He didn't know how to feel about it. Actually no! He knew how he felt. He wasn't happy, he was scared. His soon to be fiancé lived in America. He knew absolutely nothing about him except his name. What he liked, whether he had a girlfriend or not, what if he didn't even want to get married yet?

All these thoughts were running around his head but he didn’t know who to talk to he wanted to feel but he couldn’t but his mother imposed he was happy. His soon to be husband was his mother's best friend Trisha's son.

Trisha and her husband Yasir moved to Doncaster four years ago. Jay and Trisha became good friends not long after. They were attached to hips. They did everything together. After a year of moving to Doncaster, Trisha and Yasir got divorced. In those hard times for Trish, Jay and Louis supported her. Louis took care of her like his own mother. Her son Zayn was away cause of his job and couldn't join his mother at times but she visits him every opportunity she can get, he was Trisha's pride. She spoke highly of him.

Last year Jay and Trisha went to visit Zayn together for two reasons 1 Zayn can’t visit and 2 Trisha didn’t want to go alone so she brought Jay with her. They spent two weeks at his place .It wasn't much of a surprise to Jay when Trisha asked for Louis hand in proposal of his son. Jay was contented and excited about this proposal. She didn’t force louis to accept this proposal as such, but louis can see his mum’s wishes. He wanted her to be happy. She spent some time in America, a last year with Zayn. He was a manager in Worlds Bank. Zayn was a lovely guy, quite the gentleman, or so they say.

He didn’t know if Zayn was happy with this engagement or not, but Trisha kept saying that he’s happy with this proposal, nobody imposed anything on him. But louis has his own doubts because of him not being present at the moment. Trisha said its because of his urgent meeting in Africa.

Louis finally tore his eyes from his reflection and went downstairs where his mother and Trisha were waiting for him. He was feeling a burden on his shoulders. He wanted to scream, cry and ask how can he get engaged to someone who isn't even present for the event.

He gulped down the knot in his throat and walked towards them.

Trisha was the first one to notice him as he walked down. She was filming the whole event for her son. As he reached her, she turned her camera towards him.

"And here's my lovely boy, oh Louis you look so handsome my dear" Trisha said with a bright smile on her face.

Louis looked towards her and smiled "Thank you, Trisha."

His smile was fake. Both of the older women knew it was because he was scared and nervous. And Zayn being not here didn’t do any good either. He Scared of the unknowns. Scared of what might happen next but they ignored it for Louis's sake. They knew what decision they had made. They knew that both of their sons were going to be happy. They saw the potential they both have, they were highly capable. If one was careless other care too much, if one was a bit short tempered other was calm. If one was stubborn other was patient. 

Trisha handed her camera over to Sib, Trisha's maid. She had been there with her ever since she was a child, she was about louis’s age and was like a best friend to him. 

Trisha walked towards Louis and smiled up at him while putting the engagement ring on his finger. She looked directly into the camera and said "I'm recording all this for you, So that you know what did you miss. You idiot, look my son is very handsome. You better take care of him or I'll personally disown you. He’s Your responsibility. You better feel like because you couldn't find a guy like him even if you try" she ended with a laugh while Jay chuckled with her.

Doncaster wasn't an advanced city. It was small town with a backward thinking, where people hasn’t accepted gay marriages. That’s why louis was still single, there weren’t many people to date. When louis came out to them they accepted him with open arms, and trisha saw this as an opportunity to make their friendship even stronger.

There was an old custom if one of the partners isn't present their parents would put on ring on the person to fix the knot, that's what they did. But it was like it always had been. Nobody said anything. Of course people do love marriages, even his own older brother Niall got married but it didn't sit very well with Jay. She never liked Barbara because of the fact that she came from a family that has a bad reputation.

She was the sister of a Harry Styles rumors has it he was one of the top people you went to if you wanna do anything illegal like smuggle something, money laundering, drugs. But Niall and Barbara fell for each other even after all the rumors, they used to study together in college and got married a few years back.

Jay was against their marriage, Barbara doesn’t sit well with her. There was something about her that made her that she can’t pinpoint. Besides she way too prude, arrogant and show off, not the kind of influence she wanted on her innocent young boy, louis. Louis was fascinated with her personality. He likes the way she talked, or treat other people. She was too sweet on the outside. Jay and Barbara fight alot cause of that issue so Niall got a separate house in Manchester, which Barbara's brother had gifted them. Now they had a beautiful daughter named Edlyn.

"Come on Trisha, the guests are waiting outside, we should go" Jay said looking at his son and her best friend. It was a simple event with some of the neighbors and close friends.

The three of them made their way outside where the whole function was being held. It was an open air area where tables were set on equal distance, trees were decorated with fairy lights and buffet was arranged at the side.

Louis looked around to find everyone happy. But he himself couldn't feel that happiness. While looking at everything, he felt numb. I guess he reacted the way most of the other people would do, but he couldn't get in himself to react. He felt very still and very empty, the way the eye of a tornado must feel, moving dully along in the middle of the surrounding hullabaloo.

I am nothing. I’m like someone who’s been thrown into the ocean at night, floating all alone. I reach out, but no one is there. I call out, but no one answers. I have no connection to anything. He thought to himself

♨

The function was on its peak. Guests were everywhere, enjoying having time of their lives. There stand niall with Barbara, his wife. It was no doubt she was a beautiful lady, with her brunette hair, blue shining eyes. And body of a goddess. She was beautiful and that beauty stole Niall's heart. Barbara was looking around with a disgusted look on her face. It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with the event but she is used to have exaggerated events, this however, seems like too low according to her taste.

"You know your mum should have asked you once, about preparation or your views on this engagement, after all Louis is your brother, you know what's best for him, too. I'm out of family, I accept that but you? You are invited here just like all these guests Here. A brother you are" She spat, voice full of sarcasm.

Niall looked at her and huffed But still he couldn't help but agreeing. He was a bit hurt by her mum’s behaviour. Jay came looking for her son and happily hugged him.

" It's so good to see you here, son." Niall looked at jay and said.

" Thank you for inviting me just like all these people, like a guest. I don't feel like brother anymore " He said angrily then continued when he didn’t get a response from jay.

"Mum you should have asked me once, you know i can look if the guy is even good for our lou or not, its all so sudden. He is just a kid mum, and you should have waited for zayn to come, what's the rush? He deserves to have a chance at love. He should have gotten to know him first. Why would you do that to him? We don't even know what he looks like and how he is. You can't just engage louis like that." He Said he was worried about his brother.

"I'm his mother, i love him more than any of you can think of. I know what's best for him. I know what he likes and not. I live with him for God's sake. Just because he isn’t from here doesn’t mean he isn’t a good guy. And not all marriages are about love What about loyalty and respect. I’m sorry naill all i see is love in your marriage. I know louis doesn’t agree with me right now but hell come around, I promise, love. Trust me this once. Why are you so against the idea of arranged marriage? People do that all around the world, its common. I accepted your choice of Barbara as a wife, its better if you do the same for louis too, for now. Excuse me i have guests to attend" Jay said and walked away.

"So that's why you brought me here? To get me insulted? Why was I even part of that Conversation? I didn’t say anything to her. You didn't say anything to her in my defense.You never defend me against your family. They are all that matters to you." Barbara spat and walked away. Niall looked at her walking figure and shook his head. He is doomed. There was not a single day when jay and barbara didn’t fight about anything and everything.

♨

Liam was sitting on the sofa waiting for a text from his fiancee, Sophia when his brother Walked in. He was angry he can tell just by his posture. His eyes were murderous His muscles tense, his jaw clenched. He looks like he's ready to explode.

"What do you mean that building is sold? I told you to buy it didn't I?" He screamed looking at his assistant. That poor girl jumped, her eyes wide with fear "S-sir i told them you wanted it but the Irwin’s was persistent, they pulled some strings and bought the building with double the price, when i tried to buy from them his assistant Mike said it's not for sale. Said they were never happy with your project. Said a shopping mall right next to shopping mall is useless, waste of money and time. They want to build a club." She stuttered.

Harry saw red, how dare that bastard. He was working on that damned shopping mall for ages now. He won’t let him get away with this, Irwin will pay!

"Hmm.. Lets give Mr. Irwin something." He turned around "Iffy i want every single detail of that man! What he eats what he drinks to how many girls he has. I want everything."

"On it boss" Iffy said. She was the best hacker he have. She was fast and most importantly loyal. Never once she let him down. He trusts her greatly. "I want that fucking building, all of the work was done. All of the clients are waiting for the work to start. And because of you fools my work would be delayed. You fuckers. Its not good for my reputation. Nobody can take anything from me If this club isn't opened i have millions to loose plus you'll lose everything" He yelled at no one in particular.

Liam was seeing all this from his position on the sofa said "Bro calm down, you are terrorizing these people"

"Oh Hi kiddo! How have you been?" Harry asked in a soft tone like he wasn't yelling a few minutes ago.

"Sophia isn't responding me, it's been two whole days. What if she doesn't want to get married anymore? What if she call off the wedding harry? It would be the second person rejecting me. I knew something was wrong as soon i stopped getting texts from her, too, yesterday. Is it that bad to be your brother." Liam said with tear filled eyes. He didn’t mean any of the things he said but in the moment he said it. "She wouldn't if she knows whats best for her and You are my brother You do not cry over some girl. These people are easily convinced, if not from fear then we buy them. There is nothing in this world that money can't buy! I'd give you everything you want. I'll get her for you, Just you wait. And stop this nonsense. You know i can't see you both crying." He chides. He looked at liam for a long time and walking away.

"Ed! See what's going on with smiths. See if you can solve it or do i have to do something." Harry growled walking out of the house.

Liam sat there with tear stained face. He knew what was going to happen he was scared out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death.
> 
> Hey im sorry if there's any mistake,this is my first ever fic and english is not my native language so please be kind.
> 
> H

_Isn't it strange how heart goes burn ,burn and burn and suddenly turns to ice_

"You are still upset? " Jay questioned his distraught son who was trying his best to ignore him mum. Louis was sat facing away from his Jay with a pout on his face.

"Yes" he murmured with a sigh.

"Are you going to stay like this all night?" She asked. 

"Yes" He replied without missing a beat.

"All right, I'm upset too, i'm going to sit here with you, too, but i can't make that face you are making." She retorted trying to make him smile.

Louis shrugged at his mother. They both sat in silence for a while, Louis looked Jay she was sat there looking at him with amusement in her eyes, he huffed and looked away. Jay ignored him a bit then side-eyeing him and the constant pout on his face.

After quite some time, Jay cleared her throat and said "Look honey, I know you have your doubt about this engagement, i know you don't trust my decision right now. You think all im seeing is his wealth and not character but you have to understand that the person who gave birth to you, provided you with everything best, who always thought about you first. I never think twice when it comes to something good for you or your future. Then how come will I just give your hand to anyone? Is it even possible that I didn't think about you while deciding your marriage with Zayn?"

"I am doing everything you asked, Mum. I got engaged just because I trust your judgements. You know i would do anything to make you happy. You don't have a reason to be upset." He asked confused.

"Im not, im the happiest person in this room besides Trisha. You are the one upset, people celebrate the night they gets engaged but here you are! Crying, pouting and whatnot. Look at yourself" She chides.

Louis turned towards Jay and continued 

"Tell me one thing yeah? Why would I be happy? What is there to be happy about? Explain? I don't understand why I should be happy. Because he's from America and is rich? Mum look, I love Trisha but her son is a stranger to me. I don't know him. I don't know how his lifestyle. He spent his whole live in the Upper East Side. He hasn't been in Donny ever since he was a teenager. He didn't even visit Trisha knowing she was alone here."

"I understand your worries love but he has a career there and its not like he left trisha alone. He wants her to live with him but Trisha didn't want to move at this stage. She had some bad memories there besides Zayn is amazing, He's the best choice for you" She replied "What is best for me? Since you know better Mum, what is best for me? All that money he earn? The posh lifestyle that he had far from home? What is he's an uptight twat? What you know of him is only you memory of moments during which you knew him Mum, I wanna live in Doncaster, I wanna live with you. Please. I love visiting America but I don't wanna live there, would you be happy without me?" 

"I'm telling you he's not like that and you kept fighting me on this matter. I am not blinded by his money or posh lifestyle. I have seen world, I can judge people with my experience. Trust me, he's the type of guy you'd fell in love with. He's a family oriented guy. He just got busy with his work these days. I know the circumstances are not in his favor but you take a leap of faith." Jay mumbles.

"He isn't even here for his own engagement, mum! He isn't here for the most important moment for his life because he got called in for work in an Urgent meeting. Seems to me it's all about his money he cares for. Talk about family oriented. I got engaged like a good son. Now let's just drop this. I don't wanna talk about it." Louis whispers facing away from his mother again.

He was done with this conversation.

"Honey, I took this decision very thoughtfully. I have considered every opportunity for you. I'm not marrying you because he's rich. He's a good guy. You'll love him" Jay tried to reassure him but he ignored her. 

When she didn't get a reply from his after a long time she sighed and said

"Can we please not talk about right now, end this fight? I Don't like fighting with you. Now, give me the smile that I love so much" Jay said. 

"Nope" He said equally playfully His pout deepens, the matter wasn't over but this wasn't the time.

Jay jabbed his rib as he giggled openly.

He was thinking about what jay just said. He knew his mother would never do anything that's not good for him and she definitely knew his type. He felt a bit satisfied with her answer but wouldn't show it just now, he was one stubborn kid. But jay knew he was satisfied, she can see his posture losing a bit she can he felt light without him telling her after all she is his mother. & Mothers always know the best.

✨

The next morning Louis went to Trisha's house, for her daily coffee and medicine. He always took care of her like Jay. She lives right across their house, alone. She was careless about her health and diet so made it his own responsibility to take care of her a few years ago, Jay was proud of his decision. She can see her best friend wasting her life over a hard break up, every effort she would do Trisha would decline but she couldn't resist louis' puppy dog eyes or his stubborn behavior, which made him look more like an angry kitten then anything else. After that day, he took charge of everything in that house too, He knew all of the stuff in her house, inside out, just like it was his own. 

"Sibs, Is Trisha awake?" Louis questioned the girl, smiling. 

"Yes, she is waiting for her coffee. I don't know, I told her that I could make it for her, but she declined saying she doesn't t want my tasteless coffee, she would wait for you for proper coffee. She's one stubborn lady" Sibs huffed, feeling a bit offended but smiling nonetheless.

Louis laughed throwing his head back, "I'll get her coffee, don't worry." He said while putting the kettle on the stove. 

Louis walked in the room knocking first to let it be known that he was entering, with a coffee cup and few medicines on the tray. Trisha was talking to someone on the phone which he soon found out was his soon to be husband. 

"I sent you all the pictures, young man. You better be here soon, I can't make my son wait any longer. I don't like him when he pouts like a hedgehog. You know he's absolutely stunning, I know you've seen his pictures but he's too shy to ask. I don't know what to do with him" She said playfully.

"He takes care of me more than someone who is supposed to be doing it" Trisha said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Louis blushed at her words. He put the tray down on the side table and focused on taking her medicines out.

He lost his attention midway and notice what was she talking about until he heard her saying:

"Yes, he's here, you can talk to him. Sure, here Louis!" Trisha gushed. Handing louis her phone.

"W-what?? Trisha no!" Louis squeaks abruptly getting up. 

"Sweets, he wants to talk to you. Come here" Trisha teased. 

"N-no I'm good" He stuttered

"I don't wanna talk to him, please Trisha don't make me" He whispers blushing wildly. Its not like he doesn't wanna talk to his fiance he was just nervous and a bit shy. His heart was beating loudly as he ran out of the room to save himself from more of Trisha's assault. 

Trisha laughed shaking her head "Alright, it's not the right time, He's really shy, you have to break his shell first to get to know him. Everything won't be given to you on a gold plate. Woo my son properly. You can talk to him later. Alright, bye"

"I hung up,you can come out now Louis" She yelled playfully.

Louis reappears from the kitchen, cheeks red like a tomato. 

"Trisha that wasn't good at all, you know" He pouted. She laughed while drinking her coffee. 

"Sibs can never make coffee that good, teach her something good. This old soul will not have to wait for her coffee." She quips playfully making sibs grumbled in kitchen, yelling I heard it.

She was just bluffing, Sibs was an amazing cook, cleaner and a housekeeper.

Louis scoffed "Leave her alone, she takes care of you when I'm not around. Here, take your medicine. The doctor said you need to lay low on sugar. So, no more bakery stuff for you" Louis announced while Trisha pouted fully. 

"Yeah yeah, like your evil twin would let me anyway. I think she's a sadistic, she lived for my sufferings" Louis merely chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, give her a break. She is not that bad"

After an afterthought he said " I might visit Babs today, tell mum. I'll be leaving now." Louis yelled while opening the door and leaving to see Barbara.

✨

"Louis, I seriously don't understand why mum is doing this to you. Why would she marry you off to the USA with a stranger. I think she is only looking at his money, I'm sorry but I'm not satisfied with this engagement, you are such a lovely person Louis, you've got the looks and personality, any man would be lucky to have you! You deserve a chance at love. Don't you think love is important? Or are u just looking at his money and luxury too? Has he even tried to talk to you?" 

Louis nodded and told her about the morning's event which she ignored. 

"I'm sure that was only because of his mother. 

He was just trying to please his mother otherwise he would have tried to contact as soon this was fixed. I think, He doesn't even want to get married to you. I'm sure that's why he wasn't present for his own engagement otherwise who wouldn't want to be there for their own engagement. I think they are pressuring him, i think there is something wrong with him, maybe his character is not good or he's mentally unstable, that's would explain why trisha is so persistent for your hand." Barbara spat. 

"I mean look at Sophia and liam, they talk all the time. They are one of those lovey dovey couples that makes you gag. That's what you deserve, too" She continued

It wasn't true, Barbara knows it but she couldn't see anyone getting above her, & Louis going moving to USA is definitely above her. She doubts Jay married louis, her beloved louis, to marry just anyone but she saw this married as was weak link between louis and mum so why not scratch the wound where it hurts most.

Louis looked down at his feet, more confused than ever. He deserves a chance at a happy life.

He wants to feel how its like to have someone love you dearly. 

He was a hopeless romantic and a tad naive too. That's why he couldn't see the way Barbara was smirking at his confused face. She couldn't see him happy.

There was a honk on the front door, the security guard proceeded to open the door and a brand new car came in with a gift wrap.

Barbara's eyes lit up. 

"You know Harry sent me this car, its our anniversary gift.I told him yesterday about it so he bought this for me. Isn't it amazing?" She gushed.

That's how its always been. Harry had spoiled her rotten and she loved to brag about it. 

Liam came out of the car. 

"Hello, both of you" He hugged them both with a smile on his face.

"Hey Liam, I was just telling Louis how much Sophia loves you, how you both talk all day and how she can't spend a minute without you. You know how you're supposed to get engaged, you should be in love, right?"

Liam looked uncomfortable, unlike his sister, he was a decent guy. He didn't like to brag about things. But this time, he was uncomfortable due to other reasons.

"I need to talk to you" Liam hissed while he moved Barbara aside from Louis, who smiled politely and and walked away. 

"What are you talking about? Sophia hasn't talked to me in two days! She isn't replying to any of my texts. You know what that means? Oh My God Babs, I can't do it again. I can't break off this engagement. I love her so much. I deserve to be loved. Why is it always happening to me? And why are you bothering Louis? You should solve my problem" Liam snapped.

He was on the verge of tears. 

"Liam look, you know you should never show your weak side to anyone, no matter how broken you are, always be strong in front of others. Never give them a chance to spot your weaknesses, they'll crush you. And don't worry about Sophia I'm sure she's just busy, she'll contact again soon" She scolded. 

Liam knew better, this was it. It is happening again. He is going to be heart broken again. Is it too much to expect love? Is it so difficult for someone to love despite his brother's reputation or sexuality? Is there nobody who would love him? He was afraid he's going to die alone. Before his brother scare his fiancées away. 

Liam's phone rang.

He picked up his phone with shaky hands and listened to what she had to say. There was a flicker of hope that maybe, maybe she was busy, maybe now everything would be okay but what he was feared the most happened.

Sophia broke off the engagement.

She broke off because she was nice and honest. She broke off because his brother's reputation was too much for her family. Harry has a problem for losing his temper at small things, it made her afraid. She broke off because she didn't want anything to do with homosexuals or his brother.

His heart was broken once again. Liam hung up the phone and hit the paddle, he needed to get home. He sped off, with no care of how many rules he was breaking. This is enough. It is too much. He wasn't to blame for the crimes his brother does. He was an honest guy. He never did anyone dirty. He didn't deserve it. Why all the bad things happened to him? He wasn't like his brother. Why? Liam broke down in the middle of his driveway.

✨

Louis was crying silently when Jay walked in his room. She looked at his face and knew something was wrong. 

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you crying? You were so cheery this morning, what happened now?" Jay asked in a soft voice.

"Do you love me? Why do you do this? I don't know him. I can't marry someone like that. I deserve a chance at love. I want to fall in love and get married. Nobody saw him for ages. Nobody knows anything about him. Why?"

Tears streaming down his face. He was heartbroken, how could his own mother do this to him. 

Jay was shocked at his outburst. 

"Louis, he's absolutely amazing. I know him. He's Trisha's son. You know how she is, how is it possible that his son is going to be wrong for you. You know Trisha loves you like her own son. Maybe even more than her own. You went to Barbara right? I knew this was going to happen as soon Trisha told me. She filled your mind with all this" She states.

"Barbara has nothing to do with this. Why do you always blame her? She is nothing but sweet! And no she didn't fill my mind I just can't stop thinking about all these things that you ignored. What if he got a girl or boy there? What if he has some issues? What if he's mentally unstable? All these questions and I have no answers. I just want to be happy and in love with the one I marry, is it too much to ask? I don't know if we even going to be compatible or not" He bawled.

"Louis look, I know what's best for you. We have been through this already, he's a good guy! He'll take care of you. He will love you, I promise. And no he's got no girl there. No, he's not mentally unstable. We are done with this conversation now." Jay was finally getting fed up.

Trisha walked in to an angry looking Jay and a sobbing Louis

"Umm? What's wrong? Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Who died?" She tried to lighten up the mood but no. "Oh God, not again" Trisha mused.

"Hey Jay, let's go for a walk" She knew they both are strong headed, they need time and if they sat here it's no good. 

They both head up to the street, reminiscing about the good old times. When out of nowhere, a person with his face covered in a mask came in front of them and pointed his gun to Jay's head. Trisha shrieked in fear, sweat forming on her forehead, her eyes wide. The man took the money, and shot both of them on their heads, taking his car and speeding away.

Leaving lifeless bodies of two best friends.

✨

Louis knew something was wrong. He got a strange feeling in his gut that he couldn't explain. His heart was beating loudly but he didn't know what it was.

He was restless.

Suddenly his phone rang, he jumped out of fear.

He stared at his phone for a long time, finally having the courage to pick the call, holding the device near his ear

"Hello?" He mumbled.

He was scared but he wasn't sure why.

"Is this Louis Tomlinson?" The person asked. 

"Yes, it's him speaking" after that the person behind the phone told him something he couldn't believe.

His world collapsed.

His phone slipped through his fingers and dropped on the floor with a loud thud. A loud sob escaped from his lips. His vision started to get blurry because of the tears forming in his eyes. Everything started to spin. He was surrounded by darkness everywhere. Before he knew, his head collided on the floor. In the distance he heard a scream of his name from Sibs. But he couldn't focus.

The last thing he saw before darkness consumed him was Sibs face filled with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for late update. Please let me know if theres any mistake.  
Follow me on Twitter: @Kaitness04
> 
> H

It's been two days, louis' been out for two days and everyone around him was worried sick, Doctors said it was cause of trauma. He shut himself in his mind and has no will to wake up.

Niall was hospital as soon as he hung up on Sibs. He took barbara and rushed to Hospital for louis and his mother, their beloved mother. Who is no more between them. Someone murdered Jay and Trisha two days ago, for a few dollars, police said the guy was mentally unstable and ran from asylum. Police are still trying to find him. He took everything that belong to those best friends. Their cell phones and what little Jewellery Jay likes to wear.

They don't know how to contact zayn. Nobody has his number but Trisha. Sibs says his number is in her phone, which the murder took with him. Niall was hysteric. He already lost his mother and his baby brother isn't waking up and he don't know how to contact with his brother's fiance to let him know about their mothers. 

" This is how it all ends for us mum, we used to shout your name now we only whisper it in silence. I Miss you mum, I don't know what to do anymore. How am I supposed to reassure Lou mum, Show me a way, I know you are looking at us." He said looking at the ceiling with teared soaked face 

He hasn't left the hospital for almost two days, hasn't eaten a bit. He's worried about his baby bro. he is desperately waiting in the waiting room for any news about louis. But doctors told him it'll take time. Louis mind can't comprehend the news so it shut itself down. 

Nial is sitting on one of those plastic chairs, he joined his hands and look up ceiling praying to Whoever was listening for his brothers safety. He hasn't stopped crying. He can't. Barbara is sick of all these, louis' is exaggerating the situation. She's tired and wants to go home and sleep on her own bed. But of course she can't do that. She has to be with her husband, pretend to care about louis in reality she cares about none but herself and her brothers. She's one of those people who likes attention and now that Niall's attention solely on his brother she's seething. She faked tears enough for two days now she's exhausted. She even made Lynn call niall and asked to come home. Niall politely explain his daughter how his uncle lou needs him right now, how he's not feeling well. She told him to take care of her uncle lou and give him kisses and hugs, that made Babs even more furious.

After few hours louis finally opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry, there's a wire attached with his arms. He's confused until everything came crashing down to him. His mother. OH GOD, his mother is no more. Someone killed her and trisha. Tears started to streaming down his face. His heart beat started to quicken. He can't breathe. There's beep sound and a nurse and niall rushed towards him. Nurse ran to call doctor. While niall is trying to calm him down. He took louis in his arms and squeeze him to his chest 

"Its alright bub, i got you. You are okay, we are okay. Everything will be alright" There were tears in his own eyes but he has to be strong for his baby bro. "Niall mum, How could she leave me like that? Why would they do that? Ni, please take me to her tell her I won't complain about anything. She was so angry when she left, Ni. Tell her I accept her choice tell her to come back. Please Niall" He sobbed loudly on Niall's chest, his hands holding his shirt in his fists. "She was angry with me, please tell her I'll behave, I will not complain about this engagement. Please tell her come back. I can't live without her. Please niall" Louis all but begged. Chanting this again and again Niall sobbed silently and squeeze louis harder.

It was no surprise louis was mama's boy, he's always been. He was younger and jay and Niall spoiled him rotten. They didn't have much money when they were younger but Jay always fulfill his wishes, she used to say Louis was an angel, and pure by heart. She was right. Louis was one of those kids who always shared their stuff. Always shared his treat with niall. He's been good in school and supports. He loved to play football in high school. Until he got his knee busted while practising with niall and doctors said he can't play anymore. So he quit. But that only make jay shower him with more affection.

💫

Louis got back from the hospital a few hours ago. Nothing felt right to him. His house seems empty without Mum and trisha. He looked around at the pictures of them smiling. Him and mum. Him and trisha. He felt weird and so so empty. He sat in silence and looked around the pictures, hoping maybe it was all his dream. He sat in silence and let the reality reach him. 

They have to bury them today, trisha and mum. It's been three days of constant torture, three days they are trying to reach zayn,or trisha's family but it was all vain. They can't find his or anyone's phone number. They tried to contact in Bank but they said they can't disclose personal information about their employees. So they put them 6 feet under without Trisha's family. They buried them next to each other. 

Louis and niall sat their for a longest time and cried in each others arms. Now they only have each other. They can make it, they can get through this. Together. Niall promised himself.

Barbara was sitting with few females in guests room, as soon she saw then coming she started talking, she couldn't just let any chance go. "We've waited long enough for zayn, but nobody knows where he is. I don't know what he is so wrapped up in but nothing could be more important than his mum. Even his fiance didn't know anything about him" Barbara said in fake sympathy to one of the ladies sitting around him.

She didn't miss the way louis expressions saddened even more she ignored it. "Poor louis" Some women whisper in sympathy unaware of what Barbara was trying to do. 

Louis ran to his room. He was even more lost now. He knows he shouldn't listen to Barbara but her words just get to him. That's kinda effects she has on people.

Why was zayn wasn't here? Does he hates trisha so much cause of the engagement? But that was his last chance to see his mom he couldn't just let that go, could he? Now that their parents weren't there, it was a perfect opportunity for him to break this engagement.why would he miss that, if that was the cause

. He was confused and upset and exhausted.

He didn't know he was crying till Yesh hugged him. She lives across the street. "Louis I brought you some food you need to eat something" She said with a heavy voice. She is one of his oldest friends,she knew the connection jay and louis had. Seen it closely. " Thank you yesh, but i'm not hungry" He replied still looking at pictures of his mum smiling.

"Louis please, you know everyone is worried about you. Niall is worried the most he hasn't eaten anything too, and you know he won't eat anything until he makes sure you are okay." Sibs told him walking into the room. She knew these brothers they both love each other too much. The only way to make to keep them normal is through each other. They are each other's weakness and strength.

She knew it'll work she gave yesh a nod who brought the dish with dinner towards louis. He slowly eat a bit. It wasn't enough for him but it'll do, for now. He was exhausted from all the crying, emotionally he was drained. He didn't know what to do anymore so he lay down a bit and Soon he fell asleep crying.

Niall hear a loud whimper from louis' room near midnight. He ran with a grumpy barbara on her heels and saw a sweaty louis thrashing in bed. He was crying and calling for mum

"please mum. No no please don't kill her. Noo. Mum. No!! Mum don't go for the walk. We can talk. Please mum. Mum. Mum." 

Niall hugged him, rubbed his back and told him sweet nothings, finally louis calmed down And they went to their own room. Niall was worried. He can't leave his baby bro alone.

He talked to louis after some days about it but he brushes it off saying he was fine. But everyone can see he wasn't, he wasn't sleeping, having nightmares every time he closes his eyes, isn't eating and not talking to anyone. There's bangs under his eyes and he lost weight.

Ones bright boy was now just breathing soul. He mourns about his mum, about trisha and still unknown fiance, was he still engaged? He didn't know. As time passes day by day, nothing changes but when he looks back, everything is different.

💎

After constant argument between Louis and Niall, Niall took louis to his place, even though he wasn't happy about it he accepted it for Niall's sake, he can see him falling too besides the older man can't leave his baby bro alone to fend with himself. Niall was afraid he would lose louis, too, was putting it lightly. He was paranoid. Barbra wasn't happy with this decision She doesn't like people at her place. Taking her place. She can see Niall caring for his brother, his attention was on him and she was jealous, not that she would ever say it out loud.

More often then not they were fighting over stupid things. Like he spends too much time with louis and Don't have time for his wife. How she felt like a maid in her own house working all day and not getting his attention and appreciation. Instead of being Niall's support, she taunts him for having louis here, and having all of his responsibility on their shoulders or how louis wasn't a kid anymore and can fend for himself.

Niall was getting sick of these stupid fights. He can't understand why his wife wasn't supporting him with this decision? Why can't she see that their fights effects kids in the house, louis and lynn. He was breaking too, he just lost him mum and she just bluntly ignore this like it wasn't a big of a deal. He was trying to be strong for his brother but breaking himself.

After a week Barbara was sick of Nialls diverted attention, so she talked to louis " You know Niall is getting worried about you, he thinks I'm not taking care of you enough" She knew how to deal with louis, she knew louis was weakest these days so hit where she knew would hurt most.

"But why babs, you take care of me all day, you are so kind to me, you didn't do anything, why would he think such things" Louis mumbled softly. Barbara just smirked, her plan was working "That's just how brothers are you know. They can't see you crying. They can't see you upset. Now look at Harry, he bought me this house when I was living in a small house, i didn't complain about it to him. I was happy because i was with Niall but Harry can't bear the thought of me having anything but luxurious and comfortable so he gifted me this house after a month of our wedding " She bragged. She knew what she was doing. She was trying to be rub it on his face. Trying to show this was Her kingdom. She's letting him stay here cause she's doing a favor on him. But louis was naive he never saw anything wrong. 

"Oh, but niall said it was his house." He asked confused. "Its mine actually, it's under my name, but mine is his doesn't matter whose name on the paper, right? Niall wasn't happy with Harry gifting us home but He did it for me. He will always choose me first." And it was true, she was manipulative and have niall wrapped around her finger. But at that moment she was just trying to assert her dominance on louis. 

" You just stay happy when he's around, sit with us, talk to us. He works hard all day, he doesn't need to worry about all this stuff. Let him know I'm taking care of you. Tell him how good im to you. Tell him don't worry about you. He'll worry less" Louis was too deep in her trap nodded blindly.

That night when came back louis did exactly what Barbara asked him. He praised her. And made dinner for them. When both brothers were alone and louis was rambling about how much babs take care of him he slipped the fact he knew about the house. Niall was shocked to know first and asked if babs said anything to him but he just shook his head and reassured him she did nothing. But niall knew better. He talk to babs about it and louis heard a great fight he heard babs accusing him for trying to make them fight Cause his own fiancee wasn't here. He can't see her happy with him. Barbara cried loudly and louis heard nial say they will be alright, these are just hard days.

Louis didn't sleep that night, heard it all, now he thinks he's causing troubles for his brothers family and cried himself to sleep. He promised himself he won't let himself burden nial.

💎

It's been a few days since the fight incident and things were starting to get a bit normal. Barbara never let any chance to let Louis know niall will always choose her over him, and making sure Niall don't spend much time with him. She would fake sickness just so niall would spend more time with her. And louis was feeling like a burden. She was never cruel about, oh no. Barbara was a fox in sheep's clothing. The tone is smoother than honey but her words sharper than any knives, but louis was used to it now.He was strong and took all of her words like champ, but from inside he was killing himself. Sometimes being strong hurts the most. So he suck it all up and smile. 

Being something you are not is dangerous, once you think you don't fit in, you think of yourself as a waste of space, that's what happened to louis. His nights were filled with sobs and nightmares and short "What's wrong with me" His anxiety turned into self consciousness the fear of rejection from both, his brother and fiance consuming him more than ever.

Barbara got a call from Harry, liam wasn't feeling well and he can't handle him alone, so she left after telling louis she'd be late.

Liam on the other hand was a crying mess. He hasn't eaten anything in days, there were dark circles under his eyes. He hasn't left his room in days. Harry was worried he can't see his brother like that. 

"Li, stop it. You need to stop doing this, look at yourself. You are getting weak." Barbara said. She was sitting with harry.

"I don't want to talk to you,please leave me alone. Im fine, or i will be" He said with a raspy voice.

"The hell you fine look at yourself and tell Me you are fine" Harry growled he was getting tired of this 

" This is the third ring i have to take off because of you Brother. No matter how much they love me when they find out about you they ran away. My love for them is nothing compared to your fear, your reputation. I'm tired of all this. Why can I not have a normal life? Why can't you be a normal brother? Why can't you leave all this illegal shit? I want a happy life. I want someone to love me, grow old with me but with you Lird it seems impossible. I hate you. I hate you so much.WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY FROM OUR LIVES I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU." Liam shouted. He rubbed his tears angrily.

There was a stunned silence for a minute. Liam never talk like that, never. He was the sane one in the family, he wasn't a knob like babs or aggressive like harry. No he was actually polite and nice guy. 

"Okay, I will go if that's what you want. Once i make sure you both are happy I'll leave you both alone you'll never have to see me again. I just want you both to be happy. You both are all i have. I earn all this for you. I love you both more then myself. You know that. I'll sacrifice myself if it means you both are happy." Harry retorted. No matter how he's with other he will give everything for liam and babs they are like his own children he brought them with. He worked this hard so they have everything. He's ready to give them moon if they asked him.

Liam realized what he said and Stammered an apology. He can't live without harry. Both Barbara and liam told him how much they love him and liam was being stupid. They reassured him that they needed him in their lives. " I promise you liam I'll find the best one just tell me their name and they'll be yours. If you want sophia I'll give you her.Sometimes we tend to be in despair when the person we love leaves us, but the truth is, it's not our loss, but theirs, for they left the only person who wouldn't give up on them. If i have to buy her for you, I'll do it." He said voice full of dominance making liam shiver. Angry Harry wasn't a good for anyone especially if it concerned his family. Harry knew it wasn't the right thing to do but for the happiness of his brother nothing is wrong.

"I'll never be perfect, You just have to accept the fact that I am who I am." Harry comments and walks away. Everyone in that room knew he was True to his words, he'd do anything. Now liam was more than anxious. There's a little hope in his heart. But hope is dangerous it can cause great destruction. 

💫

Harry walked out of the room and call iffy to get all the information about Sophia Smith. What she wants to What she eats. Everything. Within two hours iffy handed everything back to harry. He visited sophia just to find out she move out to America and is living with some guy, she refuse any and every offer harry made. She said she didn't want to do anything with him or his brother.

Harry left Sophia's house with the threat that he would make her life a living hell if its the last thing he would do.

He was livid. No one can deny him and this sophia just did that and broke his brothers heart. He knew the next few months is going to be hard. But he was ready. But sophia wasn't when her naked photoshoot was leaked to his family. They weren't meant to see them. It was her desperate times moment when she needed money.

Stupid people do make him lose his temper and most people are stupid, fortunately for him,It's made it easier for him to make a living.

But one thing was sure whoever miss with Harry or His family they have to go through Harry's warth. And he was a reflection of Satan himself.

He could have applied for a demon's position in hell and still get rejected because he was more suitable for satan - Four's Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is alzo available on watlad :  
[ Wattpad ](https://my.w.tt/kG3nG6NLiZ)


	4. Chapter 4

** _Liam calling... _ **

Harry knew he fucked up as soon he saw that. He knew what he did was wrong but He was livid after hearing someone rejected his brother. Liam was nothing like him. If Harry was a monster Liam was an Angel he is an honorable man kind, and true to his words he would never hurt a soul. Its just people are scared of Harry. They started dating Him cause he's an honorable man in a society own a company. Its Harry who became the deal breaker. Everyone knew not to miss with him and all of the thibgs him family own are earned by him. Except that company liam own. But it wasn't a public knowledge and Harry liked to keep it that way. That way he can keep all those gold digger bitches away from his naivë brother who was 90% of the time oblivious of their intentions but harry can see right through them. Sophia was different he could tell. She loved him. But she loved his wealth a bit more. She was courages. She was playing with the devil but she forgot what happens when you mess with him. He doesn't regret what he did. Oh no! He thrive to ruin people who dare to mess with His family. He finally pick up the phone.

"Liam, what's up?" 

"Harry what have done! What the hell Harry? I told you to fix the problem not to fucking ruin it! Sophia just called she told me what you did. Why harry? You promised me I'll have whatever, whoever I want. You took it from me, i had a chance before but now you ruined it. I hate you so much for this harry. " Liam seethed through phone.

"I did what i thought was best. Nobody and i mean nobody can mess with my brother. You are MY BROTHER you do not cry over these so called virtous peasants. There'd be line for you. Look at yourself liam you have money, fame power. You are not the one missing they are. Im so fucking done with these honest people. They make me look like a bad guy. Im gonna choose someone for You or you'd be intelligent enough to choose someone who have no bloody problem with what I do. Choose someone like niall he used to be one of those, honorable man. I showed him light. I gave him fame, money, power now he works with me. Look how happy Babs is. Sophia only wanted your money and fame but couldn't handle the peer pressure of her family. The 'garce' they had didn't want to loose it just by associating with a gay Mafia lord. They have issues with who i do in my private time instead of you. It pissed me so I gave her what she wanted not my fault she didn't like the way she got." Harry snapped. His patience was getting thin about this topic. Why is liam so reluctant to his position, he is fucking Prince of Mafia World. What is wrong with that? 

"I hate you so much. Its all your fault" Liam sobbed and hung up the phone. 

Harry sighed, he was serious when he said he can't see his siblings upset especially liam because he was kind hearted and got attached too quickly. He is too good to be his brother.

♨

Louis was having a hard time adjusting with Barbara and niall. Niall spend sometimes with him when he got home from his work and more often than not him barbara fight. Louis hated himself for causing all these problems in his brother's perfect life. Barbara wasn't leaving any moment to show her leniency.

She was making him do all the work and whenever Niall's return time approach she's ready to help so she can show niall she is pampering him like a prince. Her actions were sweet but her words were deeper than knife. He didn't know whether his engagement stands or not. Zayn hadn't contacted yet and Barbara mock him more often then not.

He remembers Jay once saying

"_You why I never let you stay with niall?" He shake his head so she continued " Because barbara is one manipulative woman she could never let you shine under her. She can never let you niall have a good time together. She is used to have all attention on herself and she couldn't live with divided attention. She feel herself superior by making people around her inferior. She thinks she's flawless that's what makes her flawed. She'd make you feel so insecure that you won't be able to get your self esteem back."_

Jay was right all along. He can feel why jay hates barbara. She didn't want to feel that way for her cause he's living in her house but this feeling isn't going away.

Ringing of his phone brought him back from his thoughts.

** _Barbara calling..._ **

"_Hello! Louis thank God you picked up your phone i'm ringing you from ages. Okay listen Harry is coming and i have to pick Edlyn from school and i'm stuck in traffic. Would you please give him company for like 10 minutes. I'll be there. Make him black coffee with low sugar."_

"But Barbara i--" 

"Look louis you are doing me a great favor please. I need to hang up harry is calling" Louis stared at him phone a minute straight. The he hear voices downstairs. An angry grwol. He went to kitchen to make his coffee like babs suggested. He had to keep him company for 10 minutes wouldn't be that bad. Would it?

"Babs where are you? Im at your place and you are telling me you went to pick Edlyn? Where is your driver? I need you home right now. Liam is throwing a fit. He's locked up in his room, refusing to eat or talk to anyone. He won't bloody open his door for me cause he's upset with me." He cursed loudly. His nostrils flared eye brows narrowed.He was so done with this topic. 

"Harry listen calm down Louis is at home. Lower your voice a bit he's not used to this type of tone. Please" She pleaded.

Louis was coming out of kitchen with a coffee cup. He never heard such an angry voice in his life he was shaking a lot. There was sweat on his brow. His lips quivering. He didn't want to face that frightening voice alone. He hopes babs can come early cause he was terrified of the man in his lounge.

After few moments of mental pep talk he gather some courage and entered lounge man's back was towards him.

"Who the hell cares? This is my house I'd speak the way i want to speak. Stop wasting time i have work to do" Harry snaped and hang up the phone. As he turn around he a small man shaking in front of him 

"Who the hell are you. And why are you standing here?" He roars.

Louis visibly shook a bit "Im l-louis" He stutters.

"Who the hell louis?" Harry was losing his patience

" I-im nialls brother " He mumbled. He was scared out of his mind. His hands were shaking the coffee cup was rattling. But the other man didn't take notice of that he's was too angry to notice anything else. 

"And why are u standing here? Are u slow? Why is everyone wasting my time today" Harry scream at louis who pour the hot beverage on himself. His skin burns but he was too afraid to say anything.

Barbara came rushing towards harry "harry, let's go. Come on lets go" She desperately hopes for once his brother would listen to him. Harry turns towards barbara with his jaws clenched and Walk out of the house. Barbara throw an apologetic glance at louis and run after harry. Louis was physically shook and put the coffee cup in kitchen and ran his room and cried his eyes out. He was never that scared of someone in his life. He never wanted to see that man again. Never.

♨

Everyone was gathered around table. Niall and barbara were holding hands, liam has edlyn in his lap talking out of her mind while he half listen with amused smile on his face. Harry was sitting with all proud talking with niall when louis walked into the room and smiled at everyone. Liam as always returned his smile first. Niall motioned him to sit with them without disturbing his conversation with harry. 

Louis silently sit in front of scary man without looking at him. He was still shook from yesterday's event. He didn't said anything to Niall in fear if causing another fight between him and babs.

" Look niall i don't know how this happened, but happened and now im stuck with 90 millions to the opposite party. I don't know how they mess that up but you were the one dealing with Irwins. How did their order mixed up. Deal with this." Harry said with glint of venom in his voice. He can tolerate anything but lose in his business isn't something he take lightly. 

" Harry i was dealing with them. I shipped them everything i don't know how their stuff go missing. Or who was the rat in our company. But the deal was ours. Irwin paid someone good money i tell you that." Niall said seriously. 

"Its not the time for blame game niall. I know you did your job. Now we have to get my money, i can leave this country cause the Sheeran are on us. They are waiting for me to leave the country so they can get my position. So you better pack your bags take barbara with you and leave to France Tomorrow. If we didn't do anything soon. They'll be hard to find" Harry replied 

" Harry i can't leave Louis alone here that was the first reason i got him here with me. Ask Grimshaw he'll go. He can never say no to you" Niall retorted. 

Harry made a face of disgust, nick was his favorite person when he need sexual favors but he didn't trust that man with that much money. Anyone can change for a that much money. 

"Niall louis can live with liam and harry. We are leaving edlyn with them too. That way we can make sure both edlyn and louis are in protection. Nothing can be more safer than Harry's home. Besides liam and louis get along alright it will be change of location for him too. He's been too caught up in this house from few week. Let him breathe a little". Barbara quipped. She wanted to have some alone time with niall.

Louis head snapped at this. He looked at niall in horror shaking his head lightly. No! He didn't want to live with that terrible man! God knows what type of weapon he can find. Or what type of people live there. 

"Yeah It'll be fun. I can show louis around as well" Liam said politely. He didn't have any problem with that. Infact it'll be a nice change for him too. He feel way too lonely.

"Alright it's settled then princess and louis will move in to my place for a few weeks, you and babs will leave for france tomorrow. Everything is settled shall we go to eat something?" Harry asked calmly. He didn't notice the horrid expressions on the little man's face. Infacat he hasn't seen him once he's just a blurry person in background.

Louis on the other hand was freaking out. This is bad. That man is ignorant, dangerous and rude. Louis did not to spend any day with him. He wants to go away from that man. But the loving expressions on babs and Niall's face makes him shut up. He can do this. A few days. He can live with that. 

Everyone went out to eat something louis declined it. Niall insists and when louis declined again harry snapped at them for being melodramatic. Louis snapped and said he didn't want to eat. They all can leave him alone he's not a child. Harry scoffed and left everyone right behind him.

Niall didn't said anything but babara make a huge deal out of louis snapping at niall. Said if louis is doing it soon edlyn will start misbehaving too. Its wrong of louis to talk to him like that and he need to be careful around edlyn and other people around. She felt insulted the way louis talked to him. 

Next morning at breakfast louis barely took a bite when niall scolded him for his behavior last night while barbara was smirking behind her spoon. Louis lost his appetite. Barely took another bite and went to his room to pack his stuff.

In his room he cried because his life was mess. Cried because he didn't know what else to do. Cried because he misses his Mother and her comfort and her company so much. He cried cause in a room full of people he felt so lonely.

“You don't realize the power they have,

Until they leave you and you want them back.

Nothing in this world prepares you for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have more ideas you want to run let me know 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter : @kaitness04


	5. Chapter 5

Harry picked them up from Niall Residents that morning. Harry was reckless driver louis should have expect that but alas. He over speeds a lot, broke a couple of traffic rules shout at other drives for slowing him down and get out of the way.

Jay was a smooth driver never over speeds or broke any rule that's why he found himself sitting in passenger seat with edlyn in backseat praying for his and Edlyn's life.

♨

Louis didn't know what to expect when he found himself in a long drive driveway Turn into an unassuming entry and proceed down the quarter mile long tree-lined drive to a park-like setting for this modern rural residence. The sprawling site offers tranquil seclusion and awe-inspiring views across the prairie toward the beautiful and historically significant White Rocks area.

Louis found himself in front of his home. Correction, his mansion, but Harry liked to call the high ceiling, marble floored, masterpiece of a building his home. 

He took edlyn and walk into house without looking at his company. Louis stood there mouth wide open. This house, mansion whatever it was spectacular double story building with glass windows and a huge lush garden on left side with a pool? In middle if louis is seeing right. He snapped out of his shock at the voice of door opening he walked into the room behind them harry was talking edlyn upstairs.

"You know I'm taking you to uncle li, you can surprise him he didn't know you are coming so its going to be a nice surprise. I don't even know if he's awake or not i know nothing about him. Now you are here you would keep his in check won't you?" Older man said in a soft voice.

" Yes i can do that." Edlyn replied with a giggle. 

Louis saw them disappear upstairs now he was lost. Where was he supposed to go? Where's his room? He walked in what appears to be lounge it has wood floor stone walls with grey couches right in front of glass windows that shows back garden a glass table in middle of the room, LED and a mini library with some other expensive looking decorations that he has no idea about. This man has a thing for exaggeration louis noted. He sat down on grey couch nervously waiting for someone to direct him where to go.

♨

Harry and edlyn walks in Liam's room. He was lying on his California sized bed with a tear stained face.

"Uncle li, surprise." She exclaimed.

"Oh my sweet tums you are here you didn't tell me you were coming right now. Come here give me a hug." Liam said with open arms waiting for the little girl. He was genuinely happy to see her.

Edlyn hugged him liam cant stop tears staining her shirt. He didn't know what else to do these days. His mind is chaos.

"Li why are you crying? Are you not happy to see me? Are u missing you mum and dada too?" She asked curiously as she wipes his tear with her tiny hand. Both boys chuckled at that.

" No baby he's just so happy to see you. He doesn't miss his mum and dad anymore. He's a big guy. You know i bought a new puppy this week. Do you wanna see?" Harry asked her changing the subject. Without waiting for her answer he told the maid to take her away and show her the puppy.

"What is it liam? Why are you crying again? That little kid is already upset cause of her parents if she sees you crying like this she would be more upset." harry cautioned.

"I don't know what else to do harry. I want to cry so loud until I can't. I wanna tell anyone who wants to listen and tell them what happened to me. I wanna scream on top of my lungs How two people rejected me how my dream of having a family is nothing but a dream just because my brother is gay and runs a mafia. Your fear overpower everything." He cried hopelessly they have so much power in the world yet he feel so powerless.

"You will not show any type of weaknesses liam. I'm tired of all this. You became weaker when people start knowing about you. You are strong, independent and successful guy you have world in your feet yet you cry over a girl who can't get over the fact that your brother is Gay and is in some mafia that you have nothing to do with. Im the the monster not you if they truly care about you they could see that its not rocket science. You are above them my brother. You deserve better than that i promise you one day you will find someone who doesn't care about what i do or earn they will be entirely focused on you. Just be patient bro please. " He started to snapped but his tone got softer. Liam was very fragile right now they have to deal with him like he's made of glass, one careless move and all shattered. 

Liam look up at him he knew he was right he have to get over it. Harry don't deserve some homophobic people around him. He can't do that to him not after everything harry has done for them since they were kids. With a new determination in his eyes he nods and wipes his tear

" I'll try harry. For you edlyn and babs I'll try. I'm sorry for making you worried bro" He whispered

Harry sighed in relief that's all he wants " I know you will bro and i'm going to be proud of you" He whispers kissing his forehead. He just wants liam to be his old bubbly self again.

♨

Louis was sitting in lounge with his backpack still on his shoulder tapping his foot. He was waiting here for an hour and didn't see anyone not even a servant. He didn't dare to roam around in fear of seeing Harry. He was bloody scared of that man. Just like hearing his thoughts the devil himself came downstairs and saw him sitting.

"Do you sit all day with backpack around your shoulder? Are you fucking kidding me? " He yelled at small boy.

Louis flinched at his tone. What's up with this man and shouting at everyone? "Oh.. I didn't know where i'm supposed to stay." Louis mumbles.

Suddenly his brows drawn together his lips formed a straight line before he yelled "where the fuck is everyone? Come here?" 

His housekeeper came rushing down with wide eyes and panicked expressions asked meekly. Louis flinched he was scared for her too.

"Do you all get paid for just sit around and have tea? Why no one showed him his room or took his backpack? His shoulder must be hurt by now. Stop staring at me and show him the guest room close to princess' one." He yelled.

She nodded quickly and motion louis to follow him.

He didn't even take a step before harry called him "listen lynn is with liam right now make sure she eat something and take a nap." 

He said softly. Louis was a bit in shock it was the first time older man has spoken softly. Louis nodded silently and went to follow her.

Guest room was luxurious. 

This bedroom is just small but the beauty that exudes from it is immeasurable. It cleverly used mirrors for the headboard that comes in two different designs with floral swirls and diamond patterns in order to create a large look.

Louis sighed and set on the foot of the bed. This man has money no doubt but he likes to show it off he got an exaggerating taste.

♨

Later that night they went out and harry told them to dress formally. "They are not going anywhere poor to eat" His exact words. Harry was wearing a black suit as usual. That suit looks expensive. That's all they have seen him wearing liam and louis were dressed formally in their simple navy blue suits. 

Liam was actually an modest person louis noted. He did not like to waste or show off money unlike his brother. 

When waiter arrived with their drinks and asked if they are ready to eat harry choose whatever was most expensive on the menu to louis it was some kind of pasta with fancy name he rooled his eyes inwardly because of course. He ordered lasagna for himself and lynn it was somehow the least expensive thing on the menu but harry only scoffed. 

" What? Now my princess will eat this crap? This poor people crap? No she'll have whatever im having." He said with a finality the waiter nodded scurrying away.

They sat in tensed silence for a few moments it could be cut with a knife until liam start talking about random things.

The food arrive it smells delicious they start filling their plates.

Suddenly harry threw his cutlery loudly gaining attention from around tables, a few gasps could be heard loudly they all knew who he is 

"what is this? Are you all slow? The taste is different. I specifically told them not to add capsicum." He yelled at the waiter who flinched and looked around with panicked expressions. 

More people turn around to see the commotion. Tension in restaurant was thick everyone was holding their breath in anticipation.

"Hazzy you should not yell that much. Lou said you look like a monster when you yell." Edlyn said with a pouty face crossing her little arms.

Louis gasped loudly and dropped his own cutlery in plate. His eyes pop out of socket and heart ready to explode. He was shaking. He was not supposed to know that. Lynn was not supposed to tell him. Why lynn why. Louis cursed inwardly waiting for the insulting shouts he knew were coming. 

"Monster?" He asked curiously while

She nodded furiously.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat. Liam bit his lip to stifle his laugh he turn his head down to hide his amused expressions it wasn't the right time to laugh no matter how much he wants. Louis turn himself into a small ball, as small as he can make in restaurant he wants to earth to open and swallow. 

Suddenly harry burst out laughing Liam's head snapped up towards harry in surprise. He was laughing with his head thrown back dimples full on display "monster" He mumbled fully amused. Everyone around the start laughing ceasing the tension Louis let out his breath he didn't know he was holding. Actually he knew. 

♨

Later that night Louis was helping lynn doing her homework. 

"B-E-A-U-T-Y beauty and the beast. She is beauty just like you" He points at the picture of Belle.

"This is beast all scary and dangerous. Kinda look like your harry doesn't he?" at that moment harry walked into the room silently stand behind an oblivious louis who continues sassily

"Actually he does all scary and dangerous. Your uncle is more scary than him. Criminal." Lynn saw him standing behind the younger man. Her eyes went wide she nodded louis to look behind him but he ignored her and continued his rant

"He's ignorant, show off and on top of that a criminal. He shouts more than he speaks normally. Insulting my mum i mean my mum is an angel her driving was so smooth with him i was scared for our lives. idiot. I don't know why girls or boys impressed by him." 

Lynn motion him to look around harry shake his head no. 

"I am more disgusted than afraid. Please don't be impressed by him. Don't be like him you should be like me." Louis stopped his rant and look at her

"What are you looking at? What's behind me? Louis asked and turned around.

There stand Harry Styles himself half amused half angry. 

He shot up from the bed and stand in front of him wide eyed. He visibly gulped heat rises from his neck to towards his cheeks turning them scarlet pink. His heart was in his throat ready to come out his heart was beating so loudly he was afraid harry can hear him too.

This is the first time Harry actually looked at the smaller boy. His eyes like the sea on a sunny day cerulean blue. His sharp cheekbones that can cut a paper, his thin lips, his chestnut brown hair on his forehead like an organised mess. His dainty hands and small figure. He was tiny in front of him.

Louis blue wide eyes met with Harry's emerald green eyes. He undertake his facial structure His defined jawline, plump pink lips glistening. His lean and tall figure and his brown curly hair in a small quiff. He was handsome Louis can't deny that this man was breathtaking. Harry lick his lips breaking the blue eyed boy from his trance. He open his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

Harry's mouth went dry. Why did he never noticed how beautiful this man was. He wants to touch taste and ravish him. His breath coming in slow puffs his adam apple bobbed he took a one step forward in his trance making smaller boy to take a step back.

Their eyes locked again. Louis eyes wide with fear while Harry's filled with lust. Fear in the smaller lad's eyes making him powerful. He always yearned for control and louis was giving it to him in silver plate.

He took another step towards him who deliberately took a step back never breaking eyes contact. A few more steps and Louis was with an arm distance harry can hear his shallow breath. Rise and fall of his chest. Harry glup the knot in his throat and move his eyes towards his thin lips, he wanted to taste them so badly.

Louis threw a glance at harry plump lips and lick his lips unconsciously. Whatever trance the smaller was in was broken when the older man's face start coming closer to his own.

He saw his lush pink lips one more then look up in green eyes and ran away. 

Leaving a harry with a bit in shock. That never happened before. What was he thinking? He look at smaller figure running away. He lick his lips and sighed. He needed a fix. Its been too long he had sex.

So he called Luke asking for help who chuckles and hung up saying a guy will be there in 10 minutes

♨

Next day lynn and louis were sitting by the window looking at the puppy playing catch with servants kids. "Lou i wanna play with puppy." She mumbled. He coos at her "so we shall play with puppy." He was about to stand up when pop out of nowhere harry stand in front of him with his jaw clenched. 

"My princess will not play with these poor people and puppy. If she wanna play she can play later when these kids are gone. Make sure she did her homework and then take a nap." He commands and walk away. Leaving a dumbfounded louis behind

"But i wanna play." She demands her lips wobble. She was one hell of a stubborn girl. Louis knew she'll keep fussing until she gets what she wanted.

An idea pop up" Alright we'll go play but you won't tell your harry Promise?" 

She nodded enthusiastically "Promise" She whisper yell.

They both sneak outside and started playing with puppy edlyn was throwing ball in distance. Puppy came back with the ball and drop it at her feet start licking her face. She laugh loudly running her hand through dogs soft hair. Louis giggled softly. 

Liam was watching all of the from window with bright eyes and open laugh. Louis saw him standing there and motion hin to come. He shake his head with a smile. When edlyn and Louis motion again he went outside. Who was he to deny his princess. Puppy came barking towards him and throw himself at him to lick his face. Liam laughed. It was his first genuine laugh in week. He felt light. He felt happy after so long. They were all so busy playing and goofing around they did not see a livid looking harry with his hand were in tight fist knuckles white seeing them from the window. There was an ugly feeling cursing through his veins seeing liam and louis tickling, chasing each other. Mine. He didn't know why he was reacting so strongly but he didn't like seeing the smaller man happy with someone else whether its his brother. He was like a lava ready to explode and burn whatever comes its way. In his house nobody disobeyed him. They all follow his rules. this is his kingdom how dare this little guy disobeyed him when he certainly said lynn can't play with puppy.

Louis was running after lynn when suddenly they both slipped she yelp in surprise. liam and louis both were at her side in a sec. Louis was checking for any injuries while liam was trying to calm her down. Harry saw red his princess was hurt. With clenched jaw ran outside picked up edlyn throwing a murderous glare to both louis and liam and walked inside with a crying edlyn in his arms. Liam blanched harry is going to have their head.

♨

They were screwed. Liam knew it as soon he saw harry coming towards them to pick up lynn. She was okay just a minor scratch on her knee. But harry was livid. "We are screwed, we are screwed oh louis we are screwed" He said in a panicked tone "harry is going to kill us. He overprotective of lynn. he is so going to kill her. Oh god we are dead" He cried.

Louis was shaken up from what happened earlier. the look in Harry's eyes made a shiver run down his spine. Louis was terrified.

Harry walk up to them like a predator to its prey, ready to kill and feast. He lips were in thin line his knuckles white he was glaring directly at louis he ignored liams calls for attention

"You whore! How dare you? How dare you take lynn outside without my permission? I told you not to. Are u slow or deaf? Can you not listen to a simple command?" He yelled with menace expressions. He was angry cause he didn't listen to him but there was more to that. It was an ugly feeling he's getting he can't keep the image of him and his brother together.

"Answer me!" He shouted.

Louis was standing there eyes wide. His breath hitch. Nobody yelled at Him before he's not used to this type of menace behavior. He was afraid that he might hurt and nobody would dare to stop him. He has seen him shouting before but it was never directed towards him. His vision was going blurry there were stars in his eyes. Before harry can yell anymore he starting to lose his balance and faints before he can hit floor lliam caught him in his arms. 

"Answer----" He stopped mid sentence suddenly realizing his mistake. Oh God!

"Harry what have you done? Not everyone can tolerate your behavior. He's Niall's brother for God Sake. Louis. Louis!! Wake up! Everything is good, love. Noody is mad at you" He said a bit panicked.

Harry ran his hand through his Perfectly styled hair he kneel down besides Louis unconscious body. Holds his dainty hand in his larger ones they were soft like of a prince and delicate unlike his rough hands. He likes them he decided. He started to rub his hand between his trying to wake him up.

"Louis wake up" Liam said again.

He went to touch his face but stopped himself. But then he saw louis in liam's arms. He won't be able to stop himself if he knew how it felt to touch those cheekbones. He withdraw his hand from his face but keep rubbing his hands.

Slowly Louis open his eyes. As soon he saw Harry in front of him his breath hitch. He withdraw his hand like its been electric shocked. He backed off a bit. Liam took him in his arms brotherly and started to rub his back. His eyes wide breath shallow He draw his legs towards his chest and bound his arms around them. Like he was protecting himself. 

Then it drawn to harry like a ton of bricks. He was protecting himself. From harry. He wasn't smiling like he was a few minutes ago with liam he was terrified of him. Harry saw him a few minutes trembling under his gaze. He quickly stands up his hands in tight fists, throwing one last glance at trembling boy and walk out of the room.

Why was it effecting him do much. He's used to people scared of him why this particular blue eyed boy is any different. Why did it felt like a knife at heart seeing the fear in his eyes. For the first time harry wants someone to be not afraid of him. He was confuse he wants the smaller boy to like him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is also available on wattpad i added cool images there that i cant here cause i don't know how soz.
> 
> Also follow me on Twitter: ** @kaitness04 **
> 
> [ Wattpad ](https://my.w.tt/kG3nG6NLiZ)


	6. Chapter 6

This past few days were calm in styles households after that incident. Louis try to avoid harry as much he can.

He ate before him he change his route if he see the older man coming same way. He didn't want to see harry all the time and the older man made it easier but not being home all day. 

Things were getting better between him and liam. They became good friends in small amount of time. He learned the other boy was nothing like his brother. He is decent, polite, kind and charming. So so charming. They spend most of the time talking about their hopes and dreams or playing with lynn cause she demands their attention. In each other's company they forget about their heartbeats, missing peers or loss. It was easier to get through this with some company. They were comfortable with each other. Louis was having a good time.

Harry on the other hand was have a whole different story. He could keep the blue eyes out of his mind. He avoided him as much as he can but that stubborn man can't leave his thoughts. On top of that he can see liam and louis getting close together. They spent all the time together in liam or louis' room and the thought of might happen behind closed door make him see red.

More often than not he thought about how those thin lips on his own. He wonder how would they taste, how soft would they be. Is he a slow kisser or rough? He wonders if his skin is as soft as it seems. He wanted to touch and leave mark all over his body. He was frustrated.

He tried to overcome his frustration by fucking other guys but it wasn't doing anything for him the eyes were never cerulean or shaggy brown hair in fringe. He was still sexually frustrated he often lost control over the images of louis laughing with liam. Him in liam's arms and in pure jealousy he would fuck harder however beneath him.

Everyone around him was aware of his sour mood that put everyone on edge. There's was nothing more terrifying then Harry Styles in Sour mood. He was a time ticking bomb ready to blast.

♨

Harry got back from his visit to silent house. 

"Where is lynn?" He asked one of maid passing by.

"Sir she's with her piano teacher." He replied respectfully.

"And where is liam?" 

"Sir Liam is in his room, sir." He nodded and dismissed the maid with a hand notion.

Liam in his room is never good news these days. He walked towards his room in mild irritation why can't he just forget about that damn woman? He can have whoever he want.

He opened liams bedroom door and saw him cocoon in blanket.

"Liam what is this man?" He huffed pulling the blanket over his head.

Louis squeaked and sat up quickly eyes wide open mouth hang open. Older man was quite shocked himself his eyes moved down a bit on his naked torso. Louis notice the movement of his eyes and realized he was shirt lest with a small gasp he pull blanket up his neck to cover himself.

He looked up at the other man who was already looking at him intently demanding him look at him there eyes locked with the intensity louis was sure harry can see his soul. In the blinding silence only the sound of there breaths could be heard.

Harry found himself moving his face closer to the other man never breaking the eye contact. He was going to have a taste.He was moving so slowly louis almost missed it

Sound of a door opening break them from their staring contest 

"Oh harry? What are you doing here?" Liam asked tilting his head a bit curiously.

"Oh I thought you were here." He motioned at there position. A bit angry of why was the smaller man even here shirtless.

"He wasn't feeling well and i kinda felt a bit lonely so i asked him to stay with me tonight." He replied meekly

"Im sorry." Said and suddenly walk out of the room leaving a dumbfounded liam behind.

Louis recover from his shock after few moments " God I got scared to shit" He chuckled looking at liam who shook his head amused and sat on bed besides louis "are you okay now?" Asked liam with kind eyes.

"Listen why are you sitting here? Go out, don't lock yourself inside because of me." Said louis 

"I don't wanna go anywhere. Where would i even go." He said with heavy voice andtear glistening in his eyes.

"Go on dates with your fiancee, have a long drive, get a bit frisky." Louis teased with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

They both chuckled "In fear of your brother I wouldn't think of getting out of the house" Louis commented sassyly.

"Louis they called off the engagement in brother's fear.." Replied liam with a heavy voice.

Louis expressions got serious immediately all signs of mischief long forgotten "wha--? But she loved you so much".

Liam chuckled without any humor "you know in this world there so much fake love just like fake medicine. Dangerous and useless."

" Something would have happened. She should have said something? " Louis asked grief striken expression on his face.

Liam shook his head tears streaming face " No, they just didn't like my brother's homosexualilty and him on top ring. They rejected me cause they are Christians. They think im earning illegally too and they don't want their daughter in hell cause of my wrong ways."

"Liam you should have told them you have nothing to do with it, you have your own business and money Harry has nothing to do with it" 

" You can't keep a relationship when other person is persisten on breaking it. They turn deaf, blind and heartless." Liam said " Harry was telling me she got married after few days" Louis gasped eyes wide " I know she never loved she just wanted the money and fame that comes with it. But i still miss her we have so many dreams together now those dreams are slaps on my face." Liam said bitterly louis quickly and rub his shoulder tears in his own eyes. He's just sensitive to this topic his own fiance is still missing.

"Please, it's ---" Louis started but stopped when power went out. A loud thunder could be heard through out the house.

Downstairs harry was shouting " So our power is out cause the main system wasn't cover and we don't have any additional source cause of you all lack in doing you simple jobs go find someone and fix the power the power."

"Sir electrican has a week of." One of the servant said meekly head hung in respect and fear.

"Not my fucking problem go call him!" He shouted his voice rung in whole house due to silence.

♨

Both other boys heard him upstairs louis flinched while liam simply put his hands on his ears shaking his head. Harry ordered the maid off to lynn cahse she might be afraid and yelled at her for moving too slow.

Liam was still crying. Finally letting all these days pent up frustration out. He was just tired of everything he just wanted to be happy again.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it." Asked liam with a heavy voice louis start rubbing his back.

One of the servant open the door

"Mam some sibs is here to see you"

Louis head snapped towards the door "sibs" said louis his heart beat quicken 

"sibs, whats wrong" He turned towards liam with worried expressions.

"Go, see what's wrong. Don't be worried im okay" Liam reassured

"Are you sure?" Asked louis conflicted.

Liam nodes and louis crushed him in a tight hug "I'll be back. Please stop crying. I'll be back" 

He wanted to make sure Liam was okay but also worried why sibs was here. He hoped everything was okay. He was in position to bear any bad news. With crossed fingers he ran towards front door

♨

It was heavily raining outside. Sibs was standing there with an umbrella. Louis was standing there flash light on. 

"This--" He points at something behind his back

"This is zayn, he arrived today." That's when he noticed a man behind sibs.

Louis gasped inaudible, his heart thumping in his throat his eyes wide open. The man, or zayn moved forward a bit so that they were face to face. Louis was staring at him unblinking, he wasn't sure if this all was real or dream. They both were staring each other unmoving, observing each other.

The first thing louis notice was the man was fit. His tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, thick eyelashes full lips and hair set in a perfect quiff. All in all he looks like a Greek God.

"Zayn... Malik?" Louis asked shakily.

"Yeah." He nods with a small sad smile.

They both were memorizing each other in silence only noise was of thunder and rain drops falling down.

Zayn broke the silence first "I still can't believe it, i didn't think it was even possible, i couldn't reach her cell phone so i tried calling her landline nobody answered i got worried, i drop everything to make sure everything was okay i--" His voice quivers, eyes filled with tears.

"Niall tried to contact you, we waited a few days no one knew how or where to contact you so, so we buried her with mum." He sobbed, memories still fresh in him mind. He misses her alot all of sudden he felt a lot more lonely.

"Im so sorry for your loss." Zayn sympathies remembering he was not alone in this.

"Im so sorry for your loss too, I'm just--" Louis sobbed harder covering his face with his hands. 

"Please don't cry, don't do this. Niall isn't here too. You'll make yourself sick" He slowly reach out to rub his back he just wanted calm the smaller boy down.

"I'll.. I'll just go. I think i disturb you by coming here." Zayn said moving away from him.

"No.. No you didn't disturbed me. Im fine" Louis said with a little sob trying to control himself.

Louis looked at him for a minute, waiting for the other man acknowledged there relation, to comfort him. He was his fiance for crying out loud. He was pleading with his eyes to say something. While Zayn just looked at him for a minute and said

"I will leave you, im sorry for disturbing you"

"But your keys and other stuff " Said louis with a broken voice.

"I'll manage. I just-- Goodbye" With that he motioned sibs to lets go, leaving louis with a broken heart.

He saw his fiance walking away from his with acknowledging their engagement. He was here just to sympathize like a stranger. This has everything louis has to offer.He can't believe he's finally here, so close yet so far, he didn't even acknowledge him. He drop down to floor and crying to his heart content. He was alone... One again.

He put himself together and walked inside.

♨

Zayn walked into the house with all his things to the emptiness of the house. He saw this place in pictures so many times, his mum made sure he knew this place like he was living with her. This place still smells like her fresh but it was missing her warmth. Memories of them together flashed before his eyes making his heart heavy and his eyes water.

"Zayn, coffee" Sib said holding a coffee cup 

"And where to put your stuff" She asked quietly noticing his distress

"Put it in mum's room please" His voice heavy. Sib nods quietly.

He was sitting on his mum's bed when sibs walks in "i put alll your stuff here anything else."

She shook his head "no, thank you" when sib was about to walk away he called "sibs where are the wardrobe's keys?" He asked pointing at the wardrobe in front of him.

"Oh those, louis have them. Louis have all the keys of this house" 

Zayn looked at her surprised so she continues

"You mum had made two sets of keys one of her and one for louis cause she usually forgot his stuff. If you can't find anything just ask him. You do have his number right? She said testing the water.

"No" She down his head, ashamed which type of fiance doesn't have their partners number? Oh right assholes one.

"It's alright here" And she told him his number walking out of the room with a small smile and hope they both work this through.

Zayn looked at his phone for a few moments. Considering pros and cons of calling him. He closed his eyes and few tears roll down his checks. With a soft sigh he dialed his number.

♨

Louis was looking at Jay's pictures. Its like reality hit him again after so many days of safe heaven with liam. He sighed deeply and ran finger on her smiling face. He missed her so much.

His phone rang with an unknown number, he knit his brows and picked up.

"Hello"

"Hello--" He heard and his breath hitch it couldn't, could it?

"Umm.. Do you know anything about mum's keys." Zayn blurted first thing that came in his mind. He mentally face palmed himself.

"Which keys?" Asked louis nervously,

"The one of her wardrobe's?"

"Oh! Its in her left side table's 2nd draw, they might be in her medicine box. She often forget her keys so i put them there." Suddenly it dwan on louis he has the 2nd keys set.

"Im so sorry, i have 2nd set of the keys. 1st one were stolen in robbery. I'll send them"

"It no big deal. I just wanted to have everything within reach that once belongs to her. That's all i have got now" He said with a sigh

They were both silent for few moments, just hearing each other's breaths

"Mum was right you know" Zayn said breaking the silence

"What?"

"You take care of her more than i ever did" Zayn competents, louis cheeks heat up sith a small smile.

"Good night" Zayn said

"Good night" Replied his heart was thumping loudly, his stomach flutters. Hope blooming in his heart.

Zayn sat there a few moments with tear filled eyes. His whole world turned upside down within 2 weeks.

He opened the wardrobe there were many of her dresses. He remembered one particular he gifted her and she said.

You know we don't have any difference i still look more youn than you. People might think im your sister

He banged his head on wardrobe's door "im so sorry mum. I'm not a very good son. You were right im a useless son" He sobbed loudly.

♨

Next morning he woke up early the sun was shining bright through windows. He changed his clothes and walk downstairs sibs sat there with a two coffee mugs

"Good morning, zayn. I heard you showering so i made coffee the way you like." She chirps.

"Thanks sibs".

"How was your night? Are you okay? Did you find the keys?" She asked

"Yeah mum's keys were here louis told me where to find them.

" I told you he knew everything in this house, he took care of her."

"Everyone took care expect her son! What kind of son am I" He said regretfully. He will not forgive himself that easily he left his mum alone.

"Don't say that. She loves you alot. She was proud of you, you know she used say her son is their pride, her whole world." Zayn's look at her sadly.

"You used to take care of both houses?" He asked motioning his and Jay's house.

"Yeah, but that house seems lonely without Jay. Niall took his brother even tho he didn't want to go. Jay never left her alone for two days. She used to say they'll make him suffocate. When she came to see you she didn't have any choice but to left him. Destiny is a strange thing it never works the way you wants" She said sadly.

" The house you visited last night, niall left louis there while jay was alive there'd be chaos"

"Why?" He asked curiously

"The styles doesn't have a good reputation amongst us, she didn't want to be related to them."

"Why not?" He asked sipping his coffee

"Cause Harry not any normal famous person, he works underground." She said suddenly realized what she just said and chuckled nervously.

"I'll leave you with your coffee" Ran away

He sat there shocked at the new information. What on earth niall was thinking?

He heard about niall a few times, jay talked about him, louis and his daughter edlyn alot but never about his wife now all the puzzle pieces were getting together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if theres any mistake. English is not my first language. 
> 
> Song in chapter ** Begin Again and Gorgeous by Taylor Swift **
> 
> Story ia also available on wattpad. 
> 
> ** [ Wattpad ](https://my.w.tt/kG3nG6NLiZ) **

Louis was standing by the window with a genuine smile on his face. After talking with zayn last night he felt happy. Maybe his case wasn't that lost. Maybe they can work it. He looked at his engagement ring and smiled with crinkle by his eyes. 

He blushed thinking how handsome Zayn actually is. Tall, lean,muscular and polite so very polite. 

He was in too deep in his thoughts he missed liam coming towards him. Liam looked at him he looks like glowing

"Everything all right? You returned late last night i was waiting for you? Why was sibs here" He asked with genuine interest.

Louis' cheeks heat up he bit his lips stole eyes from liam 

"She was here with zayn. He returned last night and came here directly to meet me" He whispered

"Where was he all these days?" Liam asked in mild irritation 

"He was in South Africa the day they got killed and then was busy a few days. He couldn't reach Trisha's cell and one of his friend, mahee told him he heard about a death in that area cause her sister lives there. So he got worried and came here to check if everything was okay." He told her everything sibs and zayn told her last night. Liam expressions soften, he was just worried about him nothing else

"What's he looks like? Do you like him?" Liam asked teasingly.

"Nothing i have imagined." Louis blushed

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously

"I thought he might be an uptight tawt. With exaggerating taste. But he was just a simple man. He seems like a laid back person." Louis blushed and liam chuckled. He was happy for louis.

♨

Zayn was going through his email when he saw the video trisha sent him. He knew about it but didn't have the time to check it. He opened the video and her voice boomed through the speakers

"Oh my dear you look handsome, come here" A nervous looking louis came in front of camera.

"Here you idiot I put the ring on him. Now he's your responsibility and we are just gonna take care of him until you can come" She said looking right at him through camera

_"He's my son zayn, take good care of him."_

He shut his laptop lid. 

_He's your responsibility now_

Oh god! What have he done.

_He's your responsibility_

He didn't even acknowledge their engagement he walked out of that house like a stranger. Now they only have each other. Louis was the last person he wanted to hurt. He owes him so much and unintentionally he hurt him. By not their for the engagement, by not acknowledging it last night, by not trying to contacting him sooner.

_He's your responsibility, take care of him _ jays voice never leaving him mind.

He knew he had to make up to louis. He wants to get to know the person his mum choose for him proudly. He wanted to make things right for once before its too late.

With newfound determination he picked up his phone and called louis. 

He nervously waited for to him pick up.

♨ 

Louis was talking to Liam when his phone rang

** _Zayn calling..._ **

His stomach flutters he picked up call

"Hello" He said tucking strand of hair behind his ear nervously.

"Good morning" He heard blushing beat red, liam chuckled inaudible and sat down on near by chair for moral support. 

"I wanna meet you." Said zayn cutting the chase he was nervous about his decision, what if its too late?

"Me?" His heartbeat quicken heat rising from his neck to cheeks. He bit his lower lip

"I'll come and pick you up, tonight. At 7:00 O'clock.?" He asked 

"Like a date?" He asked him nervously?

"Yes" He squeaked putting his hand on his heart that is ready to burst out of his chest.

" No pressure, if you don't wanna go its alright i understand. You just don't sound very sure." He said.

"No, its alright. I'll be waiting." He said a bit too early and closed his eyes in his own stupidity.

"Alright, I'll see you at 7, Bye".

" Bye" He hung up and turn to look at liam 

" He asked me on a date." He said in disbelief.

Liam laughed loudly at his expressions.

" That's a good news, man! What's with the long face?"

Louis blushed and shook his head.

" Alright so what are you going to wear." Liam asked excitedly

Louis look down at his jeans and sweater "um? This"

Liam looked like someone just killed his cat "no fucking way! You are not going to wear this in your first date, no offense tho." He exclaimed.

"Come on Im going to dress you up all pretty, I'm not letting you go in this." He pulled the boy towards his room.

♨

Louis was standing in front of mirror in white mesh top, black sweatpants with red stripes and white vans his hair in quiff forehead.

"Are you sure this isn't too much? I mean this shirt is almost see through!" Louis said distress. He was looking good but he was nervous while liam was looking at him with pride in his eyes, he mined a coal. Louis didn't know how handsome he is. 

"Oh come on louis, you look perfect im sure he's going to loose his mind tonight." Liam teased, louis blushed

"What if he doesn't like me? You overdressed me you know.

What if he's just going to meet me so he can call of the engagement? What if this date is just a sympathy cause he is a nice person and politely going to tell me why we can't be together and he has a husband/wife in America and he's happy with them. What iff--" Louis started to rambled but liam cut him off mid sentence

"Engagements aren't called off like that , they wouldn't call you respectfully or lovingly just to call off." He said with a heavy voice.

Louis' expressions soften but he was still paranoid. 

"So what if he doesn't like me?" He panicked.

"Are you kidding me? Look at yourself, just look at you. He'd be crazy to call of the engagement now and does he look like that type of a guy?" Liam asked with a eye roll.

Louis shook his head. No he doesn't look the type that would call him on a date just to break it off. He would have return America without telling him.

He sighed heavily and liam chuckled

"I'll be right back" He left the room.

_Take a deep breath in the mirror._

Louis saw his reflection he was pleased with himself he just didn't like quiff, it make him look a bit formal. He sat in front of mirror and start running his fingers through his hair making a messy fringe. 

He was so busy styling his hair he missed it when harry walked into the room and his eyes fell in his figure, he saw him with a small smirk on his face and eyes intently observing his every movement.

Louis felt someone watching him he saw harry in mirror and abruptly stand up throwing one of deodorant bottle in process. 

"I didn't throw that" He said pointing at deodorant. "Im sorry, i should leave" He said with a mild panic running out of the room. 

Harry saw his running figure with a small smirk on his face he looked amazing, he knew the younger man was afraid of him but he knew he would get over his fear. He just can't wait to make him his.

_Ocean blue eyes, looking divine._

_You ruined my life, by not being mine._

Somewhere in the room song was playing, he smirked at the irony.

♨

Zayn got at Styles residents 10 minutes earlier. He was just nervous and couldn't wait anymore.

He walked out of his car, in blue jeans blue shirt under blue jacket. His hair styled sideways and sunglasses on.

Liam and Louis were walking downstairs talking "if you don't like him don't invite him over kick his ass before i can. and if you do invite him. That way i would act nicely cause we have to leave a good impression, and for fuck sake louis calm down you are shaking" Liam instructed with a eye roll.

"Smile now, you look like you are about to pass out" 

Louis gave him a fake smile that look more like a grimace then a smile. 

Liam grimace "don't smile, just breath and look confident, please." Liam said shooing him out of the door.

_Walked out expecting you'd be late_

_But you got here early standing, wait._

_I walk to you._

Louis don't know why he was thinking like that, but walking towards zayn that's all the can think about. Zayn look really nice in all blue. Louis blushed a bit when they were face to face

"Hi" He said softly

"Hi.. Wow.. You look-- really good. I mean-- Hi" Zayn blushed and chuckled.

Louis turned beat read, his stomach butterfly at that. He smiled and hung his head so other man couldn't see his scarlet cheeks.

Zayn smiled softly at him realizing he's staring so he quickly moved and open the door for him.

Louis sat down in passenger seat muttering a quiet thank you with red cheeks.

They both missed a fuming harry watching this interaction on balcony.

" Who is this? " He questioned his right hand. 

"This is Zayn Malik. He came last night with Niall's house keeper who said he's louis' fiance" 

Harry saw red. 

Mine!! Nobody can take him away from me!

> _~ But on the Wenesdy in a cafe.. I watched it begin again ~_

♨

They both sat in silence throwing glances at each other. Zayn notice his nervousness and brok the silence

"I think you are uncomfortable and nervous" He asked.

"No, im good" Louis replied and then repeated a bit more confidently

Zayn chuckled "being uncomfortable on your first date is totally normal. I mean we are literally strangers you must be very nervous. Well i don't know about you but I'm" He said softly. Making louis release a soft sigh.

Louis smiled softly. Yeah he was bloody nervous its his first date, EVER.

"Im sorry, its just that its my first date ever." He confessed.

Zayn looked at him surprised but covered his expressions with a soft smile.

"I don't know what to ask you, i know you for four years, as soon mum and Jay became best friends she started telling me everything about you. Everything she knew she told me. I knew once you made coffee and forget sugar in it"

Louis looked scandalous "that was on purpose, they were both on diet but keep asking more sugar so--" He said a bit offended.

"Sure sure, that would have happened" He said amused at the smaller boys offense.

"I also know you once tore your jeans cause you wanted a ripped jeans and jay wouldn't let you and then cried whole night because you ruined your favorite pent and it doesn't look that good anymore" He said fully amused.

"Oh my god! Please tell me trisha didn't tell you that. That was confidential information. Nobody was supposed to know. Why trish why, I thought we were friends" He exasperated hiding his face in his hand. Oh trish why? Why would you betray me like this.

At that zayn laughed loudly. His brown eyes shining with mirth.

_You throw your head back laughing like a little kid._

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause I never did._

"It wasn't that's much a surprise to me when she asked me about this proposal. I mean if our mums were confident about us so was I. Im sorry I wasn't here when you needed me the most."

"Its alright. I can understand." He said softly with a shy smile on his face. He wanted to give this a chance. He wanted a new beginning.

_And for the first time, what past is past._

They reached at a small cafe. Zayn was a proper gentleman louis noted. Opening doors for him and walking beside him with a hand on small of his back. He pulled his chair and order for them. Louis might be a little bit in love.

_You pull my chair and help me in_

_You don't know how nice that is._

_But I do_.

Somewhere at the cafe song was playing, louis smiled hearing the song. It was all too cliché but he wanted a cluché. 

There was hope blooming in his chest.

They can get through this. Life was finally working out for him. Jay was right he is a gentleman. As they talked he noted they have same views on life and family. He asked louis what the smaller man wanted to do, so louis told him he wanted to be a music producer or maybe a music teacher. Zayn encouraged him with a small smile. Then he asked zayn about his life so he told him about America but not to brag but give louis insights what he has to deal with after their wedding. Their wedding that sounded nice. They talk about their lifr, past relationships, friendships and loss. They talk dreams, ambitions and expectations.

_He said he never meet someone who has as many dreams, tales and records as you._

_But I do._

_We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy._

_But I do.._

The music was fading in the background cause they both were more focused on each other with small smiles and shy touches under table.

♨

"You know Louis was looking so handsome today and his face was bright, full of colorful emotions. There's a charm in first dates with your fiance its like everything is new and different. Expectations, hopes dreams a promise of new life." Liam gushed in front of harry.

both were sitting in Liam's room. 

Harry was deep in his thoughts flashes of louis scared of him, Walking away from him, His thin red lips and his perfect little body begging to be taken flashed through his mind. All of their interactions are still fresh in his mind.

Liam kept talking, he was genuinely happy for louis. He deserves all the happiness after what he's been through. He just hopes everything works out for them. 

He was oblivious the way harry's jaw clenched at the mention of meeting his fiance. The way he gritted his teeth or his white knuckles. He was oblivious to everything.

"You know some people are so lucky, sometimes you just wanna steal their luck and make it yours. How chaotic this world would be if you can steal someone's luck. Liam ranted

"The powerful can have everything in their hands they can nip poor people's luck and take their things. " He continued dreamily.

Harry on the other hand was thinking about the ways to make this fiance disappear. Make him his. 

_Take whatever you want._

Where the fuck did he came from? 

_Have whatever you want._

Make someone else's luck yours.

_Anything in your hands!_

He ball his hands in tight fist.

_Mine_


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was sitting in the middle of the garden with a clear view of the main door. The air was a bit chilly but he didn't care. He was pretending to listen one his close member talking about something one of his partner has to say about some money transfer.

He was having a hard time focusing on his work because it was getting dark and louis hasn't returned from his 'date'.

He doesn't want to admit but he was seething with jealousy, someone dared to step a foot in his kingdom and stole something of his right under his nose.

♨

Zayn drove louis back to Styles residents. He was still shook at the size of the mansion but one look at louis soft, shy smiling face made him forget everything. He softly looked at him and smiled

"I had a nice time with you, louis. I'd like to spend more time with you and i'm really glad mum choose you i can tell why." He told honestly.

"I'm glad mum chose you too, she was right about you. I'm not going to lie I was terrified and you not being there, at our engagement, made it even worse. It wasn't the best circumstances, our meeting i mean if our mums thoughts we were compatible for each other i want to give us an honest try and see where the future takes us" He said honestly, no reason for lying after they have to share a life.

They both sat in comfortable silence until louis remember what liam said-

If you like him, invite him in I'd be on my best behavior and if you don't kick him out .

Right. Invite him in.

Louis nervously turned towards him and asked "do you wanna come in?"

Zayn smile and nodded. They both walked out of the car and walked inside.

Liam came out of the house with surprised expressions  
"Zayn Malik, accounting major. What are you doing here. What a pleasant surprise"

"Liam Payne. Right?" Zayn asked equally surprised.

"So you are infamous zayn, Louis' fiance, What a small world"

Louis looked at liam first and then zayn confused

"Louis Zayn and I used to go to the same college. He was your usual jock, such a playboy. Girls used to break up their boyfriend after getting a single look from him, and him and gigi were the IT couple--" He ranted oblivious to uncomfortable silence around him.

Zayn chuckled cheeks scarlet with embarrassment "That's all in the past now louis I swear, I've told you all about them." He turned towards his fiance trying to appease him discomfort.

Louis forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he didn't want to admit but he was fuming with jealousy. They all stood in uncomfortable silence until liam broke it with his chirpy voice still oblivious of the tension.

"Come on Zayn I'll introduce you to Harry." He took his hand and dragged him towards garden excitedly. Zayn throw a nervous glance at Louis who was following them silently, his head hung low.

♨

Harry was on his phone when they all walked up to them he didn't notice them "-- nothing can't be fixed. I don't care how much it costs deal with it Sheeran. Alright Bye."

"Harry this is Zayn Malik. My old classmate and Louis' fiance." He said excitedly still holding zayn's hand. Harry was sitting uninterested, his head snapped up at the mention of Louis' fiance his brows knit together lips pressed in thin line.

"Zayn Malik?" He looked at him up and down eyes lingering on their joined hands for a second.

"Come on sit with us" He motioned at chairs in front of him. Zayn sat nervously looking between louis, liam and harry.

"Go on sit with your friend" He motioned at liam to sit with zayn, louis glared at harry. Now only one chair was left and that was close to harry, he doesn't want to move the chair and make the situation more awkward than it actually was.

"Come here sit with me, he is not going anywhere" He said suggestively to louis, who glared at him and sat down in front of liam. His shoulder was touching with harry. Who sat up straight, in his white suit with  
the air of dominance.

"What was your name again?" He asked his tone light but eyes stone-y making zayn squirm in discomfort.

"Its Zayn, Zayn Malik"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds 'till harry broke it again with his investigation.

"So, Zayn, the one everyone's waiting for." He commented nonchalantly but on the inside he was thinking about killing him and hiding his body under the bridge. Not the right time, he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

Zayn chuckled nervously looking at louis and liam. Harry was intimidating him and he knew it.

"Yeah, i had a few things to take care of, the time I was done with them it was already too late." Zayn said gulping the lump in his throat. He would never forget how it felt to come back home worried about not being in contact with your mum to find out she is no more.

"Right right, i'm sorry about your loss" The dominant one said in fake sympathy.

"So do you do for a living? And where you from again?"

"I'm a manager in world's bank, America." He said getting over his nerves, more confident now.

Harry looked at him for a long time intently, trying to read him, warn him with his eyes that he's playing with the wrong man. Zayn on the other hand wasn't backing down keeping the eye contact.

"So what are your plans now? About wedding, now that you don't have a family here?" He asked maintaining eye contact.

Louis head snapped up to harry, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something but one look from harry shut him up. Harry knock their shoulders together, making louis' eyes wide at his action and focus his attention back on the guy in front of him.

"Well we'll plan the wedding together just waiting for niall and Barbara to return. I'm used to living alone, it's not the same but still, I make my own decisions even when mum was with me she never Interfered in my decisions always supported me." He said confidently never breaking eye contact.

"So what's your plans after wedding i mean i he going to live here in London and take care of your house or is he going to move in with you? I mean he was here all alone after engagement. " He asked voice calm but his eyes were hiding a storm. Liam looked at him curiously, still not sure what was harry getting at.

"Of course he will move in with me, I mean it's not even a question. My husband will go wherever I go. Just because we weren't together for engagement it doesn't mean we won't live together. Now that I got to know him I'll never let him go" Louis' face heat up, his heart thumping loudly, feeling warm. He gave a shy smile to zayn who gave him a loving smile in return.

Harry, on the other hand was fuming. He saw the look in zayn's eyes and he did not like it. There was an ugly feeling in his chest when he saw the way the smaller boy was looking at the other man, he never looked at him this way.

some people are so lucky, harry. Sometimes you just want to steal their luck.

They all sat there looking at each other for a few moments till zayn broke the silence saying it's getting late and he should go. Liam and louis went to see off. But Harry sat there glaring at walking figures of Louis and zayn. If looks could kill zayn would be 6 feet under by now.

♨

After that awful meeting, for Harry at least, he was in his office deep in thoughts a revolver in his hand which he kept examining.

Harry, this is zayn my old classmate and louis' fiance.

He looked at the revolver in his hand thoughtfully.

Zayn Malik, manager at world bank.

He turned his revolver around, deep in thoughts.

We will plan the wedding together.

He loaded his revolver.

I make my own decisions, even when mom was alive she never interfered in my decisions.

He took aim at his office window

Of course he'll live with me, now that I get to know him I'll never leave him alone.

He shot the fire a devilish smirk on his face.

Not in his watch.

♨

Later that night louis and Liam were sitting in louis' room gushing about louis and his date like teenage girls. Louis can't stop thinking about how good it went and liam keep on teasing him for the scarlet on his cheeks making louis beet red.

They both were Interrupted from the gushing when louis' phone rang they both looked at the caller name, liam smirked widened while butterfly erupt in louis' stomach.

Zayn calling...

He quickly picked up the phone and ran out of room leaving a pleased looking liam behind.

"Hello"

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No! I mean liam and I were only talking. He was telling me about your college life"

"I hope the good things, i mean i told you everything today, nothing to hide really. Everything is in the past now."

Louis swept his fringe side, a nervous habit he picked up a long time ago.  
"You told me everything about yourself, about your past relations but didn't ask me anything."

That was one thing worrying him. Maybe he didn't like him enough, Maybe he was being polite about date. Liam called him stupid when he voiced his concern.

"To be honest, I am bit scared? I mean I'm a possessive man and i don't even want to think about you with someone else. I mean why would i ask questions i don't like the answers. And even if you have past relationship i want them to stay in past. I don't want to let the reflection of past dwell on my future. That's why i didn't ask for anything of that sort."

Louis smiled in understanding, he can't believe how thoughtful the other man was actually being.

"I don't care what was in our pasts. But if someone come between us in future I won't tolerate that. I'd want you to talk to me first. I don't cheat Louis and i expect the same from you if we want to maintain a healthy relationship."

Louis smiled at that " I have no one my life,never was. You are my first date, i told you that and mutual exclusivity we can both agree on" He said sincerely.

He was so busy talking with his fiance he almost missed a stoney eyed harry coming towards him, almost. He jumped as soon harry was a few feet away from him.

"We both can agree on that" Zayn chuckled.

"I'll talk to you later, bye" He hang up abruptly looking at harry wide eyed.

Harry eyes were focused on him scrutinizing him. Making him squirm  
"I need to talk to you about something" He said calmly but his eyes were anything but calm.

"Y-yes" He fucking stuttered. Great!

"Louis' you know i never took you as a irresponsible one. Barbara always said you are very responsible that's why she left lynn with you" He scolded the small one between them who tilted his head confused.

"Did you see the time? Is this reasonable of you to be so late alone. Did you even check on Lynn once today?"

"I wasn't alone, i was with my fiance" Louis said with a confident voice bit looking at his shoe he couldn't keep an eye contact with the man.

"I don't believe in this engagement, i don't know who he is" He snapped making louis flinch a bit.

"Not until Niall returns you are my responsibility and i didn't know where you were all day. Did you take permission to go out?"

"Liam knew i was going out, i told him everything" He mumbled

"Liam knew but you didn't ask me. THIS IS MY HOUSE. You have to follow my rules. You can't just go out whenever with whoever you want. Ask me if you wanna go somewhere, I'll decided if its safe for you or not. What if something happened to you. What am I supposed to tell Niall then? You can't be this irresponsible! And lynn did she do her homework? Eat dinner? You know nothing about it cause you were so busy with your 'fiance' to care about her" He scolded him voice from daring him to argue with him but louis knows better. He just hung his head with a pout.

Harry continued "if you can't take care of her because you are so busy stop pretending you can. I can take care of her." He snapped

"But--" He started but harry continued like he didn't said anything.

"I'm moving Lynn in my room, now whatever you have to do with her you'll do it my room."

"But--" He started again, but harry was having none of it.

" You have any problem call niall and tell him why i transfer her to my room. Tell him you can't take responsibility of my princess." He spat.

Louis stood there with a thumping heart and shaking hands.

"Call him now. What are you waiting for?" He provoked him again. Knowing damn well louis would never call Babs. he was afraid of disappointing her. Louis stood there with his head hung low like a child getting chastised.

"That's what i thought " With that he left leaving a pouty looking louis with a smirk on his face.

There are things known and there are things unknown and in between are the doors of perception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for late update, i was out of network so today i especially came university just to update.
> 
> Pls be kind  
Also available on wattpad  
[ Wattpad ](https://my.w.tt/kG3nG6NLiZ)
> 
> H


	9. Chapter 9

_This flight of stars_

_Could get us home._

The next morning louis woke up earlier than before because schools were starting today. He needed to prepare lynn for school, but when he realized the bead was empty he jumped out of bed and the events of last night came to his mind.

_Im transferring her to my room. _

SHIT!

He is transferring her in his room. He shoots up from his bed and slips into appropriate clothing and ran out of his room, guest room. On his way to Harry’s room he ran his hands in his hair to make a messy fringe. His room is two doors away from Harry’s room and now he is standing in front of his room contemplating his decisions.

A maid pass by and Louis got an idea, he ran up to her.

“Hello, Good morning, Could you please take Lynn out of his room.”

“Sorry sir we are not allowed to enter his room, without his permission.”

“NO, You don’t understand, he told me to take her from his room last night.” He pleaded, trying to make her understand that he does not want to see his face this early. You know how it goes that your day depending on the first thing you saw in the morning and he doesn’t want to start his day with that sour creature.

“Im sorry sir, if he told you to go so you should he wont be mad at you.” She smiled sympathetically.

He nods as she left him alone, with a sigh he knocked on the door softly. When he doesn’t get any response he entered his room with quietly. 

The room was magnificent, larger than his own.This bedroom is small but the beauty that exudes from it is immeasurable. It cleverly used mirrors for the headboard that comes in two different designs with floral swirls and diamond patterns in order to create a large look. It was as intimidating as its owner, who was sleeping on the bed face mashed in pillow, a peaceful look on his face. His blanket was covering half of his toned naked back. he averted his gaze from the attractive back and focused his attention on the little princess cuddled in his arms sleeping with him.

With light steps he walked up to the bed and called Lynn’s name, she didn’t stir he tried again but the person he wanted to wake was still dead to the world but the person next to her stir awake.

He opened his eyes and looked up to the whispering louis', with a sigh he shake lynn a bit she fussed a bit but didn't wake up. Louis and Harry both woke her up with Louis whispering softly and harry shaking her. When she finally woke up louis took her to the bathroom to change.

♨

Louis was tying her hair in a ponytail while harry was reading newspaper. He called one of his servants to bring breakfast in his room, and the poor sod only brought breakfast for harry and not for lynn for which he got yelled at making louis flinch at his loud voice. No matter how much time has passed he still isn't used to his bash behavior.

Harry called lynn to eat breakfast with her when the servant returned with some simple toast, orange juice and tea.

"Come on serve us breakfast" Harry said nonchalantly to louis who was standing awkwardly near the foot of his bed.

Louis glared at him softly but nod nonetheless and moved to serve lynn her breakfast.

"Make me some tea, black with no sugar and a splash of milk" Louis' head snapped up at his commanding voice. He looked at the older man with you-got-to-be-fucking-with-me look. 

Harry raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrow at younger boy.

Louis sighed softly and moved to make his tea.

"Black tea with no sugar" He scoffed " bitter just like him" He mumbled.

"What was that you saying" A voice called making louis' eyes went wide. His heart starts thumping loudly against his ribcage, he was dead, he was sure of it.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything" He denied quickly. But his hands were shaking a little bit.

Harry raised his eyebrow at him his lips in thin line. He heard him. Louis can feel his heart in throat, he gulps loudly.

"I asked what was that louis, don't make me repeat myself" His voice frim eyes burning in his own, making him squirm under his gaze . He gulped loudly making his adam apple bob.

Louis shook his head no. As if saying he said nothing.

He made tea as he was asked and offered it to the beast with slightly shaking hands.

The older man stared at him a bit longer; eye glued to his adam apple. God the things he wants to do. He was Integured with his behavior. One minute the smaller man was afraid of him other he was sassing him around. Kitten has claws

He checked the man, kid, man-kid out. His gaze traveled over louis' body lazily, intendly, heatedly, over his eyes, his jeans, his shirt, his vans, slow and heated, like he had all the time and he didn't just didn't traumatize the poor sod. Harry licked his lips and avert his eyes from the beauty standing in front of him.

Louis shivered under his scrutinize gaze. 

"Come, have breakfast with us" He said softly, 

A total different person he was a few moments ago. 

Louis looked at him curiously, the change in mood making him dizzy. What just happened right now One minute he was burning lava, ready to destroy whatever came in his path and the other he was soothing water Take away all your pain. Louis was having a hard time keeping up with his moods.

"Thank you, but i don't eat breakfast"

He said meekly. He was a little bit conscious of his body. I mean he is surrounded by fit men like Niall, liam and Zayn and even this beast got a body of a God then there's him with a little pudgy tummy. He is trying to get rid of it. It's not like he is starving himself, he just controlled his diet. He didn't eat all the time just healthy food for lunch and dinner. It's nothing permanent, as soon he gets the body he wants he'll go back to normal eating he had promised himself.

Harry's expressions hardening, he can see the look of insecurity on his face, read him like an open book.

" Louis, i said have breakfast with us. Breakfast is an important meal because it breaks the overnight fasting period, replenishes your supply of glucose and provides other essential nutrients to keep your energy levels up throughout the day" He commented calmly his facial expressions hardening, his knuckles turning white.

Louis was getting annoyed at his behavior even though he was right and that's making him even more annoyed, he can take care of himself Thank you very much. Just because he is on controlled diet doesn't mean this man has any right boss him around.

"Thank you but I'll have it with liam." He lied smoothly, there was no use of arguing with this man who is crazily obsessed with control over his life. 

"Why? Am we going to bite you?" He raised his eyebrow his patience getting thin. This man-kid has no idea what he is getting himself into. His obvious defiant behavior is getting on his nerves.

"Come sit with us, I won't tell you again." He gave him a stern look which can make anyone with senses tremble on their spot, but not louis he was one of a kind.

" This is my place, you better learn to follow my rules. It would make things easier for both of us" He growled at louis. He still hasn't forgotten about last night's event which was adding fuel to his frustration. 

Louis deliberately ignored him and looked at lynn with a glint in his eyes that the older man didn't understand at that moment.

"lynn, bub i'm going to my room. If you need anything just come to me. Have a good day. Love you" He send kisses towards his princess, actively ignoring raging harry and went out of his room.

_Two can play a game._

Harry sat there fuming at his clear defiance yelling at his servants for no reason at all. He'll get him one of these days and louis won't like the results.

♨

Louis was pacing around his temporary room looking desperately at his phone waiting for a call from Niall. He kept on ringing him hoping he would pick up his phone.

After the morning's event he went straight to his room to catch up on his sleep when harry bragged into his room and yelled at him for leaving Lynn on the mercy of servants and her babysitter. Louis tried to reason with him that he only left her alone because she was with him and he said he'd drop him school but it fell on deaf ears.

During the car ride he called Babs and told him about surprise visit of some Zayn and how louis went with him without telling him anything and how he is ready to abandon Lynn just so he can tell Some moments with his 'fiance''. Barbara was very angry that he didn't tell him or Niall about Zayn's arrival. Or how he is acting too old and wasn't including them in his important decisions. Also how much Niall would be disappointed in him if he heard anything about it from Harry or him instead of his own little brother.

All in all, Barbara was fuming when she hung up on him and now he's worried about disappointing Niall. He told Zayn to talk to Niall first right after their date and zayn told him he did. So why Babs is so angry. 

That's why he's pacing around and waiting for a call. Suddenly his phone lit up but it wasn't who he was thinking. 

** _Zayn calling…_ **

His face fell at that. It's not like he is not happy to hear from his fiance, it's just he's waiting for a call from his brother; whom he believes hate him now.

"Hello" He said slightly pouting.

"_Hi, I hope I didn't disturb you"_

"You didn't. I was free" He said grumpily

"_How are you?"_

"I'm good. What about you?" He said still a bit grumpy

_"You didn't sound fine, to be honest. Is everything alright?_

He decided to cut the bushes and ask him straight away

" Yeah, Zayn did you talk to Niall" He asked

"_Yeah i did. I told you about it. Why is everything alright?"_

"Really? What did he say?" He asked nervously

_"Niall and I had a long conversation last night, we talked about everything. He seems satisfied. He didn't say much just 'welcome to the family'. Are you sure everything alright?"_

Louis sighed in relief all the tension leaving his body, a smile creeping on his face with a slight blush. "Yeah yeah everything alright, i was just wondering that's all. You sounded nervous, is everything okay?"

_"Yeah actually about that. I organized a little dinner at home in mum's memory as I wasn't there at funerals. It's a small gathering for her closest friends and family. I just wanted her to be remembered you know, I don't want her to be gone and forgotten. She was my mum. I love her with all my heart and i wanna reminiscent the memories we have of her. Like a therapy for all of us."_

Louis felt a tingle in his stomach at the idea This man is so concentrating and loving it makes louis warm all over. This was such a wonderful idea for everyone close to them. 

"This is great, Zayn. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you connecting with her friends."

Louis' blushed at Son-in-law Statement, they were engaged but it was all still new for him and hearing him say Son-in-law makes it even more real. 

"I have to ask Harry first But I'd love to help you with this. This is such a nice idea Zayn. She'd be so proud of you"

_"Thank you so much, Lou. I'd wait for your call. Bye"_

"Bye" He hung up with a stupid smile on his and his phone clutched to his cheat. God, if he continued like this he's sure he'd fall for him sooner than anyone can imagine. 

His phone rang again and picked up on first right

** _Bro 💖 calling…_ **

"_Kiddo you alright? 11 missed calls? Are you okay? Is lynn hurt?"_

He chuckled softly "I missed you Niel, I just wanted to talk to you"

_"I miss you too lou, everything's alright. We got each other."_

" Yeah. Neil did Zayn called you?"

_"Yeah he did. We Skyped for a long time. Have some heart to heart. He's such a nice guy ever so gentleman. Mum choose the right guy for. I miss her lou."_

He smiled sadly and said "I miss her too you. She loves you too just so you know. Even though you both have many disagreements she loves you so much. She just didn't show it well" He smiled at her memory. 

_"I know. Why were you asking about Zayn and all these calls? Is everything okay with him?"_

"Oh, if you talked to zayn why didn't you tell Babs. She called me this morning when harry told him about Zayn she was furious. She hasn't talked to me since then."

"_Oh Babs, it must have slipped my mind. I'd tell her when I get home. Don't you worry about her. You know how she gets sometimes"_

"Okay, I want to ask you something else actually. Zayn organized a dinner at his place in memorial of mum and Trisha and he wanted me there since I know all her friends. It's just a small gathering and I'll won't be out late" He asked nervously after last night's events he doesn't wanna repeat his mistake. 

"_Of course darling. You should go, spend time with him get to know him. Ask Harry too though he's responsible for you in my absence. Take care of yourself honey and don't go out too late."_

"I won't I promise. I'll ask harry too after. Thank you so much neil. Bye" 

_"Bye kiddo, give lots of kisses to my princess"_

Louis' hang up the phone with the biggest smile on his face. He is meeting Zayn again today. He wanna scream like a teenage girl. He ran to tell liam this news.

"Liam" He yelled in excitement running upstairs to Liam's room. He was so happy and excited that he didn't watch his steps

"Li- oh" He collided with a strong chest making the coffee to fly across the room, a few splashes went straight to his hand and to the victim's chest. He knew before even looking up who he was. He backed up and put his hands in defense closing his shaking badly in fear.

"What the--" Harry angered yelled and lift his hand to punch whoever it was. His favorite suit was ruined and he was about to meet an important client.

His hand was mid air when his eyes fell on scared looking louis whose eyes were tightly shut and chanting _I'm_ _sorry, harry, I'm sorry, harry, i'm sorry, harry._

Harry's hand stopped mid air, he started at louis in disheveled, after the babs call incident louis just ran out of the car and stayed in his room all day, but now Harry can't control himself with the closeness. He's a few inches away from his lips. He can feel every breath fell from his parted lips. Still chanting _Im sorry, harry._ He just wants to feel those thin lips on his own and it seems like fate is really testing his limits. One of these days he's going to snap and he'd do things that he's going to enjoy very much.

He took a step back from the mesmerizing beauty took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Its alright. Hey louis, it's alright"

Louis opened his eyes his breath shallow and look at the scary man in front of him.

"It's okay" He said and walk away. 

Louis released his breath he didn't know he was holding. Still standing there wide eyed, uneven breathing he felt like he might die any moment.

**What the fuck just happened.**

♨

Harry walked in his room one his his helper behind his toes with his blazer in his hands.

He touched his chest, at coffee burn where louis just collide. A little smirk on his face.

"Sir you must be burning, the burn must be awful" His helper said

"Oh it's burning alright" _with desire _remain unsaid.He said with a smirk on his face, he can still smell his sweet perfume or how his smaller body felt against his

"You must apply something on the burn. There must be something in first aid box for the burn" 

"I don't think there is anything that can heal this burning sensation. Nothing will work now." He said making the poor sod even more confused. His body and soul was burning with desire. He can feel the twitch in his lower region only, he wanted him more than ever. With a huge sigh he waves his hand for his helper to bring him something.

The game has begun. Now that he knows how his smaller petite body felt against his hard body there's nothing will stop him. First he only wanted a quick fuck so that he can get him out of his system. But now He'll make him His forever. First its was just his ego forcing him to get his body but now he wanted to make this man gave him everything he has to offer. “Nothing is absolute. Everything changes, everything moves, everything revolves, everything flies and goes away.” He smirked. It's time to move his plan


	10. Chapter 10

"_A wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends.”_

Louis, liam and Zayn walked in Trisha's lounge together. After last night's event louis called zayn and told him he's coming and zayn told him to extend his invitation to liam and harry too. Hence explains liam with him but in the excitement of meeting zayn again louis totally forgot to ask harry. One thing he learned about this man was that he was a control freak and want everything according to his wishes.

His house was big but not as exaggerated as Harry's mansion. His lounge has custom sofas covered in a neutral linen, and a coffee table and side table and a beautiful art piece of Trisha's choice. She had a very sophisticated taste in everything.

"Come, come please." Zayn said politely. He was wearing a simple grey t-shirt with black skinny jeans.

"You know sometimes extra caring and politeness make others feel like a stranger" Liam said in a teasing tone. He too was dressed simple t-shirt and jeans.

"Come on liam, we know each other since we were in high school we are far from strangers." Zayn said equally amused. 

Louis was seeing their banter with a pleasant smile on his face. He was glad to see liam his old self again and an amused zayn isn't so bad either. 

"I'm so sorry about your mum, zayn. I remember she always drop you to high school and college and never let you drive alone." He said with so much sincerity in his voice. Liam met trisha once or twice. She was a kind and caring mother. 

His smile dropped and the reality came rushing down to him. "Yeah, she never left me alone. I was the one who left him alone in her hard time." He said with a sad small smile. The guilt of not spending much time with her still present in his heart. 

"Come on Zayn, It was an accident you could not do anything about it. You can't blame yourself for that. Don't be upset" He said softly.

"Instead you should look at Louis more often" Louis tilted his head towards liam with a curious gaze.

"You'll forget all of your sorrows while looking at him." Liam said with a cheeky smile.

Louis move his eyes towards zayn and their eyes locked making Zayn's expression melt and a soft smile creeping on his face. Louis blushed and avert his eyes looking anywhere but Zayn's loving gaze. 

"Um. Hello, Like not that much and Like not right now? I'm still here and besides we have guest to accompany." Liam's teasing voice break them both from their trance making louis blush even more and zayn chuckle.

A frantic looking Mish passed by them “Oh thank God Zayn, Tell me Which grocery set to use?” she waved two plates in her hands waving it around. “And what are going to with this pasta? I didn’t make any meatballs or sauces with this” 

Zayn chuckled at her frantic behaviour and mish scowl “What's so funny? Im in crisis.”

Beside zayn Louis chucked “Mish, why are you so worried? I'm here now, We can handle it together” MIsh looked at louis wide eyed like it was the first time She just noticed the him and liam. She let out a sigh of relief and looking at him with Now-you-are-here-all-my-problems-are-gone look

Zayn was looking at interaction with a glint of pride in his eyes, at louis’ chuckle he looked him with so much adoration for the younger man.

“I’m gonna put Lynn in guest room, she fell asleep during the short ride here. Do you mind?” he asked, turning to look at Zayn.

“Its her Uncle’s house too, i don’t see any problem.” He said with a mischievous smile, beside him louis turned beet and liam only smirked and shook his head. Idiots.

♨

Dinner went better than they expected, it was a mixture of sadness and smiles. It's been 2 months but it still felt like yesterday. Losing your mother is never easy it's like part of you is being taken away. Mothers are one of the things we take for granted, we never think about them leaving us and when they do there's this emptiness that nothing can fill.

After dinner louis went to his home, the one where he used to live with Jay. As soon as he opened the door, he was hit with nostalgia.

_Mum im leaving to Trisha's._

His heart felt heavy, eyes started to sting. So many memories.

_I don't want to marry him, mum, he lives in America. At upper east side, we are going to have so many clashes. _

_He's a gentleman, louis. I meet him. I promise. _

A loud escape his lips. All the time she fought with his mum just because he was stubborn. He should have trusted her judgements. 

_You see this ring, you take it off today i don't want you to take it off. You are being unreasonably stubborn. _

He choked on his tears. Memories starting to suffocate him. All the time he spent fighting with her instead of telling her how much he loved her. 

_What's wrong is believing your parents choice? I know what your type is. _

Sobbing loudly he entered his lounge, where his last fight with Jay happened. 

_I don't want to discuss this Matter anymore. We are done with this conversation. Come on Trisha, we are going for a walk._

He choked on his tears the air around him was getting thick. He was hyperventilating. He sat down where his mum last sat. He looked around his old home the memories of her, her laugh, her warmth, her comfort was still present in this house or maybe it was in his imagination.

He was so lost in his thoughts he missed a grief-stricken Zayn hot on his heels. Louis didn't notice him until he was right behind him, upon noticing him he swallowed down a sob and wipes the tears on his cheeks.

He smiled sadly at the younger boy and sat down beside him on the sofa. Louis was proper emotional mess, red puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks and lips bitten raw.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zayb asked softly.

"N-nothing." He said with a heavy voice as a few drops of stream down his face.

Zayn cupped his face and wiped his tears from his cheeks his thumb creasing his cheeks softly. "Hey, you gotta tell me things, you have to trust me, love. We can't spend a whole life together if we can't communicate." 

"Its not that, Zee" His lips wobbled "why are you so nice to me? Why are you so nice in general"

Zayn chuckled lightly his eyes in with amusement "You want me Not to be nice.

Louis shook his head a watery laugh escape his lips.

"Why are you crying?" 

"For My assumptions being wrong"

"What assumptions?" He asked curiously

Louis turned toward him "About You" at zayn's confused face he continues.

"You being nice, I- i thought you are going to be some uptight dude from America." His shoulder shook with a silent sob " Instead of being happy Happy about our engagement i spent all that time crying and throwing tantrums. Made mum worried with useless fights. I Doubted Trisha's intentions behind this engagement, I thought she was just tying me with you, her uptight son because you might be some criminal. That's why im crying."

He dropped his face and start crying again.

He was having trouble breathing breathing but he continued.

" If they were both alive, I'd dropped down my knees and asked for forgiveness. I made two most important people in my life disappointed. All they wanted me to trust their decision. They were right, Zayn. About you, this engagement. They were right. You are not the type of person I imagined." 

Zayn sat there on the sofa looking dejected. He knows the feelings of regret. 

"I was so unhappy zee, I didn't want to be married to some stranger, who I might add is rich and famous. I was scared. I never told them anything but they can see it on my face. All they wanted to see the genuine happiness on my face, I couldn't give them, they both died thinking i didn't want to be married to you."

Zayn looked anguished his eyes start to well up but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, right now he had to be strong for his boy.

"you're more than your mistakes. You're more than the things you've been through. When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us." Zayn tried to reassure the hysterical boy besides him.

"Sometimes those who shine the brightest have the shortest longevity. Like butterflies.Something you need most might be something you turn away from, something you turn away from might be something you regret, and something you regret, in the end, might cost you the one chance you ever had."

Zayn said with a small smile and continued,

"Cry all you want this once you'd feel much better. Our reaction to the situation is according to our feelings, you sharing things with your mum is natural. It's just the unfortunate circumstances that make it all a big mess.

We have to let go of all blame, all attacking, all judging, to free our inner selves to attract what we say we want. We have a journey to continue, Without accepting the fact that everything changes, we cannot find perfect composure. But unfortunately, although it is true, it is difficult for us to accept it. Because we cannot accept the truth of transience, we suffer. We have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance.

Don't cry because it made me feel like i should cry with you too" Louis' head snap up toward him mouth ajar.

"I feel like we have the same feelings, i should cry with you. Laugh when you laugh, smile when you smile and when you look at me like angry hedgehog i should look at you the same" 

Louis bowed his head looking offended and a rosy color dusted on his cheeks. He was looking anywhere but at zayn. Zayn chuckled at his reaction eyes full of amusement and adoration for his boy.

"Oh come on, i was just trying to make you laugh, i doesn't mean you have to shy away from me now." Louis turned beet red and start to get up from the couch.

Zayn grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. Louis' heartbeat started to increase. Trying to free his hand, but zayn started to crease the back of his hand with his thumb. Louis was sure that zayn can hear his heartbeat. He was doing anything to avoid Zayn's eyes. 

"Look at me" Zayn said, voice a bit husky.

Louis shook his head still trying free his hand. Warmth spreading through his veins.

Zayn cupped his face and turned it towards him, louis dropped his gaze towards his lapp "louis look at me" Zayn whispered.

His eyes found Zayn's, his mouth went dry and swallowed thickly, his tongue darted out to wet his lips, zayns eyes dropped to his lips, his own lips copying his movement without any intentions. Slowly zayn started to lean in, louis can feel his breath on his lips, his lips parted, he looked at his eyes and nodded. That's all the permission he needed to close the gap between them. He sealed his thin lips with his full ones. Kiss was nothing but sweet and innocent. After a few seconds they part from the kiss and gave a sweet smile to each other. Zayn leaned in again and gave him a small pack on his lips and one on his cheek before he sat up fully.

Both of their hearts beating loudly, cheeks red. still holding hands. The air around them was thick with desire. 

None of them noticed harry standing at the door, his hands in tight fists, lips in thin line and eyes spitting fire. If looks could kill, one or both of them would be dead by now.

One at the door would describe it as Unholy and sinful is what I'd describe the act as. 

The pair at the sofa would describe it as Heavenly and Divine is what I'd describe the feelings and emotions that come with it. 

Out of the corner of the eye zayn saw someone standing at the door, upon noticing harry standing there he stand up politely, for him He was an older brother, both liam and louis' or at least that's what Niall told him.

Louis' look up at zayn' standing figure confused, when he saw what he was looking at he stand up abruptly, he snatched his hand from zayn and stand there awkwardly cheeks turning beet red. 

"Bro you here? Everything alright?" Zayan asked not feeling the tension in the room.

Louis on the other hand can cut the tension with a knife. He was not what's Harry's problem was.

Harry walked further into the like a lion walking towards his predator, ready to pounce if revoked. He looked at louis with a bit of disappointed anger and something else something he can't pinpoint.

"I came at dinner thought I'd meet you personally but you weren't there and some Yesh girl told me you are here so came here but guys were lost somewhere else." He gritted out, looking at louis' pointedly with clenched jaws. 

Heat rise up on both of their cheeks, louis hang his head low and and rushed out of the room leaving two men saying he had to see if liam needs his help. Both men saw his retrieving figure with different emotions.

"Why are we here, let's head back home." Zayn said.

"Why? We can't stay in my In laws house?" Harry mumbled without noticing, mind somewhere else.

"What?" Brown eyed man asked, not sure what he heard or was it just his imagination.

"I meant there is no purpose in staying at YOUR in laws now." He said smiling innocently, like just didn't called louis' his.

♨

After dinner, everyone went home, louis liam and harry stay behind to clean up with zayn. Harry went outside for some important call while liam, zayn and louis were laughing at something and cleaning the table. 

Liam was much better than louis first met him, he didn't cry all that. He was having a very happy these days. His eyes shone with happiness and harry was happy to see the changes in his brother. It's been so long he have him like that. So Carefree and young.

His eyes travel to Liam's right where louis and zayn were laughing at something liam said. The youngest one in the room was a sight to behold. He was looking sinful in his skin tight jeans which shows his round perfectly much to Harry's pleasure. His shirt hug his waist all the right places. He was looking soft, innocent and sexy all at the same time and it was creating a bigger problem for him. There was only one thing wrong in all this. Something that misfits. Zayn. Zayn right next to louis. 

Everything was going well until zayn asked to drop louis off, Harry was seething with jealousy even at the suggestion, after he saw today he won't leave them alone for a minute. Louis was His. End of.

Liam's face fell at the suggestion either, he didn't know what he was expecting but this somehow felt wrong to him.he was happy when zayn suggested a late night coffee together. His face lit up at the suggestion of spending some more time together.

Zayn makes him happy, he reminds him of the time when he was carefree, when there were no homophobic around him. He was pansexual, not that he would tell anyone and after two of his girlfriends leaving him because of their homophobic parents he was better closeted. Nobody knew except for his friend shawn who was in France for quite some time now.

Harry refused the offer saying they had to go home early because it's past lynns bedtime and she have school the next day. Liam's face drop at Harry's suggestion. With a pout on his face he sat in the passenger seat with harry, Who was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white at the sight of zayn and louis getting in car together. Imagines of them kissing flashed through his mind. He walked out of the car angrily and walked out towards there car and knocked Zayn side mirror

"Actually I have an important meeting Right now, would you mind if you'd drop liam and lynn too?" He asked calmly faking worried expressions.

"Yeah sure" Zayn said with a polite smile on his face.

"Im so sorry for ruining your plans" He said in fake sympathy but none of them noticed.

"Harry, it's no problem at all, we are going that way we can drop them off, too." 

"That's very nice of you." he said and motioned liam and lynn. He walked in in has car and speed away.

♨

They were sitting in Ice cream parlor because lynn insisted she wanted an ice cream with puppy dog eyes. And they all were sucker for those eyes and her sweet voice. 

They ordered a mint chocolate chip ice cream and three chocolate ice creams. Liam and zayn bound on their love for chocolate ice cream and how they don't like fruity ice cream and how they can't stand milk shakes. Zayn joked about how if Trisha was alive he would take him to meet her, saying I met my soulmate, because used to call him mad because said you are the only one who didn't like smoothies/milkshakes. 

Louis felt so out of place and embarrassed because of his order, he said he would change his own to chocolate too. But zayn forbid him saying everyone has their choices and a man should always be standing by his choice and never let someone else's opinion reflect their opinion. He said if it would make any difference, he would try his mint chocolate too, cause he doesn't hate mint chocolate with that intensity besides compromises are important in relationships if you want them stronger. Louis smiled at appreciation and mouthed him a thank you. 

They quickly finished their ice cream and head home where Harry's car was parked and he was standing there gripping the chair. He was fuming. 

Liam and lynn head out first leaving zayn and harry alone in the car. Louis was about to get out when a hand grabbed him and pulled him back inside. Zayn gave him a small pack on his lips making louis warm all over he squeaked a good night and walked out of the car.

Harry was on the verge of pulling his gun out and killing zayn on the spot. He had enough of this nonsense. Louis was _His _was it so hard to understand? 

It was time to take what was his. Love sees sharply, hatred sees even more sharp, but Jealousy sees the sharpest for it is love and hate at the same time.Jealousy is one of the wickedest of all the passions. It is that which has been the most fruitful mother of tragedies, murders, and wars. But reprehensible though it is, jealousy is almost rather to be pitied than blamed--its first victims are those who harbour the feeling. 


	11. Chapter 11

_"Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him."_

Liam walked up to Harry whose gaze is still fixate on the couple in the car, his jaw clenched and shoulders tight. He stands by him and followed his gaze and said “Louis is a really lucky guy” he said with a smile

“How so?” the older one asked.

“Zayn is totally in love with him” 

Harry’s shoulder tense even more, he gritted his teeth

“I think you can definitely be infatuated with someone the first time you see them, and then you can fall in love with them afterwards or never. People fall in love a bit too early these days, isn’t it?”

“Come on harry, there’s no time for falling in love, you just do.” he said without noticing the way harry’s knuckles turned white.

“He’ll leave him like sophia.” he said nonchalantly.

Liam’s expressions sadden, with a tight lipped smile he said “ When someone loves you, they will understand your mind. They won’t let differences tear you apart.”

Harry looked at liam with curious expressions, he was shocked at his little outburst, liam looked at with a wet smiled and continued, “Zayn changed himself according to Louis, This is not the zayn We all used to know, He didn’t ask Him to change his lifestyle like sophia, he’s just happy to have him For himself despite their changes. At the end of the day, you have two choices in love – one is to accept someone just as they are and the other is to walk away. Zayn choose to accept while sophia and others walked away.”

He said numbly, he had cried enough about them. Walking alone is not difficult but when we have walked a mile worth a thousand years with someone then coming back alone is what is difficult but at the we all have to do it alone.

Harry looked at him for the longest time, a smile making a way on his face, it's been so long since he has seen liam talking so passionately about something, He has a hint of desire in his voice, that was new. 

He sighed longingly and said “He is so good, brother." making harry smile widen

Harry looked at the car where louis and Zayn were still talking, with a sigh he turned towards liam and asked “ Do you want him?” with all seriousness, that broke liam out of his Zayn admiration trance and his head whipped towards Harry, his mouth wide open in a silent gasp.

“W-what?” he Asked shocked, maybe he heard wrong.

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrows

“ You heard me, Do you like him?”

"What--" He started mouth still agape

Liam looked at him in disbelief and crossed his arms over his chest defensively “Harry, are you out of your mind? Are you forgetting something” he chuckled dryly, harry has hit a nerve.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, the things you don't know about yourself, I do. I knew you were Pansexual since high school, i never commented because i thought, you were afraid of coming out." He said looking at liam without any trace of judgement.

At that Liam's face fell, he remember all the time he made Harry bad for himself because of homophobic slurs he'll hear on street about his brother. He'd get defensive and say a thing or two to harry. 

" I'm sorry for all the times i made you feel like shit because of my failed relationships, I blamed you for things that weren't your fault. I'm sorry i was afraid and sometimes get defensive." He said with wobbly lips. 

"I knew you were scared so I never pushed it. I knew someone in your University was getting bullied because they were queer.i knew you were afraid and that's why I was waiting for you to come clean but then you engaged sophia,and all the other ladies so i didn't bring it up. Liam listen, trying to be someone you are not going to exhaust you, i'm never going to judge you neither will barbara. You need be whoever makes you the happiest, man. Stop running away from who you are." He said looking him dead in the eye.

Liam hugged him and mumbled a thank you, stand in comfortable silence.

Harry asked again "Now, tell me, You want him for yourself ?” He asked again with a teasing tone but his intentions were clear, liam looked at him pouting unconsciously 

“Their relationship is strong, harry. Communication, commitment and trust.” he said in a low voice, his heart thumping loudly, a tiny bud of hope blooming in his heart. He has a tiny crush on zayn, always been since they were in college together. He didn't knew zayn was Gay. He was a bit surprised when he saw zayn with louis, so proud of himself.

Harry chuckled at him, his eyes shone with amusement and a smirk playing on his face showing his dimples, he said in challenging voice “ Nothing is absolute everything changes, you just need to know where and when to hit.” 

Liam looked at him with hopeful look, he’s not a bad guy, he just want whatever louis have, a happy, healthy relationship. without even second-guessing harry he just unleashed a beast towards a happy couple. He gave Harry a smile and walked inside.

🌹

Harry was in lounge when louis and lynn walked in, lynn saw him sitting on the sofa and ran towards him making louis smile at her enthusiasm. Harry had a huge smile on his face, too, he seems to be in a good mood so louis risked asking a question.

“Um, Harry” he asked softly.

“Yes?” he asked equally softly, still playing with lynn.

Louis was taken aback at his softness but brushes it off

“Where are Lynn’s clothes?” 

“In my wardrobe” Still not looking at him, he was making louis nervous with his politeness. 

“Which one?” he asked confused.

“What do you mean which one? Her clothes are hung in my wardrobe.” he said finally looking at louis, who avert his eyes shyly. Afterall, harry had seen him kissing his fiance today. Even though it wasn’t a big deal for anyone else but to louis, who was too innocent for his own good it was a big deal.

“No, i mean which one of your side, It's not appropriate opening and searching someone’s wardrobe.” he said shyly.

“So, you are going to act like strangers with me? Am I nothing to you?” the older one said bluntly, he’s not going to hide his interest anymore. 

Louis thought he offended his feelings by saying it like that, when harry think of him like a little brother. 

“No, I mean--” louis started but at harry’s raised eyebrows, he closed his trap and nodded. He took Lynn and slipped out of the room, releasing a huge sigh of relief, while Harry sat there with a satisfied smile on his face.

He put his legs on the table, relaxing, and start humming a song with his eyes closed.

Louis walked into the room with lynn PJs in his hands and shocked at the scene, Harry Styles, THE BEAST, Humming and smiling his posture relaxed. “So the beast does smile” louis thought under his breath trying to suppress his smile.

Harry's felt eyes on him, he opened his eyes and meet with louis' panicked expressions, his posture closing off again.

“What are you doing here again?” The older man bashed out, gone all the traces of softness and the man louis meet with ten minutes ago

“I- i was looking for Lynn’s sweatpants” he stutter

“On my face? Seriously louis?” He rebuked. “Go find it my closet, second draw, go”

Louis nodded his head and ran out of the room. Leaving an exasperated Harry. 

What the fuck just happened.

🌹

Louis prepared lynn for bed, and asked him to go to bed. She refused him saying she want a bedtime story. Louis said to ask his beast of uncle to Tell her a story, making lynn giggle and louis smile.

“Why are you here lynn? Why did you leave me alone? You know how scared im alone, and im even more scared in this your uncle’s room.” he said with a playful pout on his face, making lynn pout even more.

“You love your uncle harry more than I.” he said with fake sob making lynn shook his head and kissing his face, “no unca lou I love you more, your stories are not boring and you play with me.” she said still trying to make him stop sobbing.

“I have an idea,” he said to lynn who looked at him with curious eyes “why don't you go to your uncle’s room and asked him you don’t wanna stay with him etc etc. tell him you are scared in his room and wanna be with me?” he asked with a raised eyebrows and a playful smile.

“But don’t tell your uncle it was my idea, it's our secret” he whispered the last part, making lynn put a finger on her lips and wide smile on her face “Our secret” 

Louis kissed her cheeks and hugged her “Now go to your uncle before he came looking for you.” 

Louis and Lynn walked in his room while harry was still sitting on his bed going through his mails

“Here you are, you are here on time. Come on It's time for bed” he said while petting his bed.

“Uncle, I don’twannastaywithyouetcetc” she said, quickly with a pout on her face

“What?” harry asked confused

“Uncle, I don’t wanna stay with you etc etc” She said making louis eyes widen and shake his head. OH GOD.

“What are you saying, princess?” he asked utterly confused.

“Uncle i don’t wanna stay with you, etc etc” she repeated again, cutely.

Louis was panicking internally, he was doomed now. Harry is going to kill him and that was for sure. Lynn he whispered, hoping she would understand his Message and stop talking.

She turned towards him, hands on his hips “what? That’s what you said to told him?” she said sassily. Louis closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart which was trying to jump out of his throat. Harry looked at his panicked expressions and asked

“What did he asked you to tell me?” “etc etc” she said

“Etc etc?” he asked on which lynn nodded quickly. Harry looked at her for fer seconds before burtsout laughing, making lynn giggle and louis panic even more.

“My baby” he said kissing her cheeks, he looked at louis with bemused expressions making him relax a bit. This wasn’t a sarcastic laugh, it was his actual where he showed off his dimples.

Louis was feeling a bit proud for making the beast laugh, he tried not to show his pleased expressions while he watched them both with soft expressions.

🌹

"Everything happens for a reason, yet you may not be searching the reasons until the entire picture is formed. Sometimes, you don’t realise it in this lifetime. Yet, take comfort in a greater intelligence guiding every aspect of your life"

Sibs said standing besides zayn, today’s events keep playing in his mind, The things louis said about their parents seeing them happy was the last thing they wanted to see.

“I know sibs, but i just can’t stop thinking what would have happened if I just came here a few months ago. All they wanted to see was Us together and happy in a relationship they bond us in. I wish I didn’t have that damned meeting in Africa, I could have seen her last time” he sighed, we wish away the present moment hoping for something better.

“The problem is, we become fixated on wanting and desiring, instead of appreciating what is before us. It was meant to happen, zayn. If you consider the present moment as perfect, what is meant to be will find its way into your life effortlessly.To accept this moment means to appreciate that your present circumstances result from past thoughts and actions. You have to let go of your burdens and start looking at the bright side, Your future, With louis” She said with a sad smile zayn looked at her with a smile and nodded.

“I know it's not my place to ask, But Louis and I grew up together, We are best friends, so When are guys getting married, Zayn?” she asked with all seriousness.

Zayn looked at her and chuckled “As soon Niall is here, We’ll fix a date, we haven't decided yet. I'll let you know first, after all you are going to be my best man, with our matching but contradicting colors suits." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"Fuck you very much, im going to be best women and im not wearing a suit" She said making a face.

"Too much suits on stage, besides you have to fight louis for taking me on your side, im sure he'll arrange a petition for me taking his side. he called the dibs" She said with a proud smile, making His heart swell with pride.

"He can fight? And cause all these troubles?" He asked in slight amusement and disbelief.

"Man you don't know him at all." She said with a smile, "Once he's fixated on someone he won't turn around or let them leave him." That make zayn chuckled.

"Once I had a fight with both Jay and trisha and I left my house in anger and start living with Yesh. At first he thought I was somewhere far from here, but once he saw me coming from her house he created a whole lot scene, crying, screaming,cursing and whatnot. He grabbed my hand and got me back here, i told him to let me inform yesh but he wasn't having any of my excuses. He locked me in his room, went to Yesh and told her politely that i will be living with him, again" 

She said chuckling making zayn chuckle with him.

"Whatever, just don't forget about me for your friend." Zayn said teasingly

His phone starts ringing, he looked at sibs and excused himself

"How are you, sweetheart?" He asked seriously.

"_Im okay, how are you zayn? I'm worried about you and mahee."_

"How is Mahee? Did she get out of her room?"

_"No she hasn't, she kept looking at His pictures. Did you meet them? How is your fiance?"_

"Yeah I've met them, He's exactly how you and mahee said he would be. He wasn't hard to miss and My fiance, he's just like mum. Oblivious to everything around him, so naive. I'm just worried that poor guy who is dragged into it without a reason, Mina. He's the sweetest most understanding boy I've meet. Mum was right, he's a nice guy and I don't think he knows anything about his brother or anyone."

"_Brother, there are alot of things we do for the sake of our loved ones, Im sure he would understand it, If he's as understanding as you say he would understand your reasons. He's going to be on your side whether he likes it or not"_

"I hope he does, the only thing i'm going to regret from all of this is breaking that boy's trust. But he'll come around, He has to. He is a bonus in all of this, mina. You and mahee would love him."

"_We can't wait to meet him, big B. I know you like him. I have to go, zayn. I have a meeting"_

"Don't mess it up, sister. It's our only chance. Bye, I love you both."

"_I love you too. Oh and Zayn!"_

"Yeah?"

"_Don't let your engagement distract you from the task at hand. They Know About him"_

"I know" He said with a sigh "bye"

He hung up the phone and stared out of the window for the longest time. 

'I hope you both are okay.' He whispered.

🌹

Liam was getting ready for bed when his phone rang

**Zayn calling…**

He was shocked at first then picked up his phone.

"Zayn"

_"Liam, I'm sorry to disturb you on these late hours." _

"Its okay, what's up?" He asked curiously, hoping he would say just to talk to him.

_"Actually, I have been ringing louis for an hour now and he isn't picking. Can you check if he's alright and can talk to me?"_ He asked hopefully.

Liam's face dropped a bit but he sucked it up "are you sure you guys just meet a few days ago? It seems like you've been in touch for ages" He said in a teasing tone

_"No sir, it's love at first sight_." He said equally playfully.

"Aww.. Alright let me check"

He picked up his shirt and walked towards louis' room only to find it empty. He checked lounge and louis wasn't there either. At the end he walked towards Louis' room only to find harry and louis sitting on sofa with lynn laying in between them. Louis was telling her some story when liam interrupted

"Louis, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere" He said in exasperated

_"He's in Harry's room, this time?"_ He asked feeling a bit uncomfortable about the situation

"She isn't asleep yet?" Liam ignored his question and asked louis and harry.

"What the hell liam, we've been trying to get her to sleep for hours only for you to wake her up in a minute." Harry scoffed feeling a bit annoyed

"Zayn was calling for Louis, that's why i'm here." He said giving the phone to louis

harry stole from his hands "hello Zayn, Sorry lad but louis and I are trying to make lynn sleep." He said making zayn clench his teeth, an ugly feeling seeping in.

"I know it's very late and louis is sitting in my bedroom as soon we make her sleep she'll call you" He said ignoring louis outstretched hand for phone.

Zayn on the other hand was jealous, it's late for his fiance to be some other man's bedroom. He tried to reason with himself. 

"_It's okay, I'll wait"_ he said through gritted teeth.

The seed was planted

"Thanks for your corporation lad, bye"

He scolded liam for barging in his room and waking Lynn up. When he said it was because of his fiance he was here, he scoffed openly and dismissed him saying he's been here for four days, louis has some responsibly he had to full fil. Liam only scoffed and walked out of the room.

He motioned louis to continue his story and be done with it. 

Zayn, on the other hand, was fuming with jealousy. He didn't know why Harry's innocent words effects him so much. But it was getting late and his mind was filled with unthinkable images and ideas. 

Jealousy is one of the wickedest of all the passions. It is that which has been the most fruitful mother of tragedies, murders, and wars. But reprehensible though it is, jealousy is almost rather to be pitied than blamed--its first victims are those who harbour the feeling. 

In Harry's room, lynn was finally asleep. Louis took a sigh of relief and about to get up when harry called him softly.

"Do you hate me that much?" The older one asked softly, and intently.

"No, it's not true" He said shyly fiddling with his collar, a habit he picked up for lying. 

"Why did you bad mouthed me in front of kid?" He asked still serious

Louis he has nothing to lose so he confessed honestly " No, actually, I'm just afraid of you and in a moment of weakness i said stupid things" He said looking down in his lap making harry chuckle

"Alright, good. I don't want you to hate me" Older man said nonchalantly making louis' head whipped towards him harry was staring at him intently making a shiver run down his spine.

"Good night, harry" he stuttered trying to stand up from the sofa. But Harry stopped him and motioned him to sit down again.

When louis meet his eyes harry was gazing at him down daring him to break the contact.

"When I told you not to meet zayn with my permission why did you meet him?" 

"I asked Niall" He said confidently, he didn't need to answer him about seeing his fiance, especially when his brother knew.

"But at this time you are at my place" Harry said without missing a beat.

"I asked my brother" he said stubbornly

"That means you don't think of me as a brother, good good" He said smirking 

"N-no i didn't mean it like that" louis stuttered, harry was twisting his words.

"It's not a problem, that's all I wanted." he said still smirking

"Go take her to bed and leave" He said without looking at his shocked expressions. Louis did as he was told and ran out of the room, calling zayn.

"Hello" He said with a reserved voice 

"Sorry, lynn took too much time sleeping" He said softly, he can feel his anger through his voice.

"_Why don't you take her to your room? Why Harry's room?" Zayn _asked a bit loudly

"Yeah, but Harry didn't let her leave his side. That's why"

"so why doesn't he take her responsibility during night time?" He asked sighing

Louis knew zayn was winding up so he tried to cool him down " I have some responsibilities, zayn. And liam can't take care of her because he's not feeling well these days. I'm only doing what Niall told me to do." He said softly.

"Whatever, do it in the boundaries of your room, please. Don't go in his room this late.Veto your responsibility during night" He said a bit sternly making louis halt 

"Zayn, i can't just prevent my responsibilities, he's like my older brother. He would mind me." 

"What about me? I don't like this situation louis. Im telling you clearly and openly. In the middle of the night, whatever happens I'm aware of it. One wrong move and- " He can't even finish his sentence he took a long breath and continues "look louis, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have to go.Bye" He hung up.

Louis stand there mouth agape, whatever happened in the middle of the night im aware of it still ringing in his head. 

He throws his phone on the side table and went to bed numbly, does zayn think he's that kind of a guy? 

That night two boys, slowly falling for each other cried in their perspective rooms.

One's heart is filled with guilt other is crying due to assumption on his character


	12. Chapter 12

_I've been the archer, I've been the prey._

_Screaming who could ever leave me darling?_

_Who could stay - Taylor Swift_

It was a bright Monday morning, niall was waiting for coffee, it was his second tour to France since he learned the truth about himself. He always thought he was a Tomlinson but a few years ago, before Lynn's birth he got a parcel with the message

'_Meet me as soon as you can. I have something that belongs to you' _

At first he ignored it but after a few days he got a parcel again stating all his information and a picture of him as a baby in a female's arms and Overly excited kid kissing his cheeks. The message this time was

'_You are not who you think you are.'_

There was number at the bottom this time, turned out It was Gerg Horan, apparently his older brother. He laughed at Gerg but when gerg pulled out his birth certificate a few more pictures of him with the same female and man, pictures of him and the same kid before.

Gerg told him how there was a car accident and mum and dad died. He was two years old at that time and Gerg was 5. Greg was with their uncle all this time. When he turned 15 his uncle told him about their family business. Their father was a boss of Ireland's biggest mob, Momin's and there accident was an attempted murder. After his father his uncle was handling the line. But he was getting older so he started training him. Gerg took over when he was 20 and he started his search for his brother.

Gerg laughed and said

'_You little bastard was my carbon copy as a kid' _

After that he searched and found everything about him, He met jay after that told her everything jay had a 10 years old boy at that time. She was afraid I'd take you away from her. After some talking we came to conclusion that nobody knew about Niall's presence and they'd keep it that way. Jay would try and trained him and when he's 30 he'll know everything about his family background. Until then Gerg will look over him and make sure no harm comes to him.

Niall didn't believe all of that so he ran to Jay and asked her if He was adopted, she was shocked at first and refused to say anything but when he begged her, told her he met Gerg she finally admitted him being found on her doorstep and she just adopted him. She said that's why she tried to keep her away from everyone, Also was against Him Barbara because Gerg told her to keep distance from them, she didn't know why. They both talk for hours after that and both cried in each other's arms.

a few days he changed his surname to Horan Because Gerg wanted him to join the family business.

News about Lost heir of Horan's spread like wildfire and people all around the world were keeping an eye on him. That's when he came to know about the archers Who's mob leader to be Harry, his Wife's brother. Ever since then they both joined forces and ever since then they are the greatest mobs in the world. Harry handel the UK's era while Niall handle all over Europe. Nobody knew about his real name apart from their Members, for everyone else its Niall Tomlinson, still. Not even Barbara Knows his true identity

He was pulled out of his daydreams when someone tapped on his shoulder

“Mr. Horan?” a girl in her early twenties said

“Yes” he asked a bit confused, sitting up a bit alert.

“Hi, i’m Mina. Sel gave me your information." She said sending him a small smile and sitting down in front of him.

"You know why I'm here" She asked

"A bit, sel didn't explain everything, she said I better talk to you."

Sending him a smile she said " My sister's fiance was killed 5 months ago with a note saying

'For taking what was mine - The Lord'

We don't know what it was about. He was a decent guy. We have known since we were kids. He and my brother did everything together. So its even more confusing."

"Are you sure he wasn't involved in, you know anything wrong?" Niall asked.

"No, I can guarantee that. When I tell you he has never done anything wrong in his life, I meant he never even broke a signal. So when we dig a big deeper we came to know its some underground boss' work. We don't know which and that's where you came in" She said.

"I will let you know when I can find something." He said

"Thank you, Mr. Horan. It was a pleasure meeting you"

💎

Louis' hasn't slept a wink the whole night. His insecurities kept him awake all night. His eyes were swollen from crying and there were dark circles under his eyes he was a mess.

His phone beeps with a message

_ **Zayn: Lou, I'm sorry for the things I said last night** _

The smaller lad saw the message and throw his phone on the bed the same moment Harry walked in his room.

He sat up quickly fumbling with hair to make himself look a bit presentable. Harry saw his miserable face and bit back his snarky comments

"I have prepared Lynn for school don't worry about her today. Let's go, she's getting late" He said softly.

He nodded his head and they walked up to the car quietly. The whole way louis was distracted everyone can tell. His phone kept beeping

** _Zayn: Louis, i know what i said was wrong of me. I'm sorry please. I regret it the moment it was out of my mouth._ **

** _Zayn: Can we meet today? I wanna apologize properly. I'm really sorry._ **

** _Zayn:I know you are reading my texts, call me whenever you are ready. I don't want to leave a fight unresolved. _ **

Harry was annoyed with his lack of attention and constant beeping, he brushed his knuckle on louis' leg softly but the smaller lad was too distracted to notice making Harry lose his patience

_ **Zayn Calling...** _

Louis look at the caller id and declined his call, still not aware of the attention on his

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" 

Louis flinched at his voice finally aware of his surroundings.

“W-what?” he asked confused? 

“Is there something wrong between you two? Everything’s alright?” older lad asked a bit softly this time. 

“No” he said a little bit unsure, he doesn’t want to share his Boy problems with Harry.

“Why are you not picking up his call?” Harry asked

“Oh it was someone else.” Louis replied with a dismissive tone, making Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Random people call you?” he asked a bit sceptical. 

_Who the hell dares to?_ Harry said to himself

Louis’ head snapped towards him but Harry wasn’t looking at him, he was acting as he didn’t say anything. The air around them was thick and louis couldn’t pinpoint why. They sat there for a few minutes in thick silence, louis’ was fidgeting in his seat until Harry broke it

“You angry?” He asked though it wasn’t a question.

“I told you already I’m not angry with Zayn. Everything is alright.” He said a hint of irritation in his voice.

Harry looked at him for a moment before saying “I never said Zayn, I meant, did I say something that upsets you?”

“Yes” louis said monotonous making harry throw his hand is exasperation.

“I didn’t know I have to provide my character certificates to everyone around me.” louis said looking out of the window.

“Where the hell character came from?” Harry asked a bit confused, ig he remembered correctly he didn’t say anything like that to louis, ever.

“Well, The way you said random people call me, the way you said it's clear you doubt my character.” smaller lad said still looking out of the car

Harry chuckled at that “ Is this anger is all about me or does Zayn has a part to play?” Harry said a bit cocky scratching his chin, a small smirk made its way on his face.

Louis gritted his teeth “ I Told you there’s nothing like that” he said getting a bit defensive.

“Are You sure he didn’t have a problem with me at My place?” He said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Louis turned towards him saying “No, I told him,'' You are like my brother. ”

“Brother.” Harry said smirking a bit.

“But im not” he whispered louis whip is head so fast harry was afraid he will have a whiplash

“So that means he doubts me or my intentions.” he said smirking

“ I didn’t say that” he said a bit sheepish, but his guilty expressions said it all.

Louis thought he was offending harry by saying all this after he has done so much him and Niall after their mum passed.

“You didn’t say this, you didn’t say that” Harry said with a mocking tone, after a dramatic sigh he said “I think you have a bit of trust issues.” Louis huffed and looked away

“I will be more careful next time zayn is here” He said pushing louis to his limits.

“What do you mean by that? I Told you There’s nothing like that, why are not fighting! Zayn trusts me 100% so why do you keep pushing the topic. We trust each other?” Louis snapped at him, his voice getting higher as he kept talking.

Harry’s grip on the wheel tightened on his tone, Who the hell does he think he’s talking to? If it was somebody else They would’ve lost a limb or two by now. He took a few deep breaths to remind himself who he is with, after a few seconds he said 

“I said what I thought seems right, but if you say so.” he said in a stern dismissive tone, His mood was ruined with the disrespect.

Louis huffed and turned towards the window looking at passing cars 

_“God, When will this torment ends?_” he thought to himself. It was just 9 in the morning but louis was long DOne with the day already.

“This torment is not ending anytime soon,” Harry said with a small smirk, he knew he wasn’t meant to head that but he loved the look on the smaller lad’s surprised face.

Louis looked at harry and bit his lips in embarrassment, Dammit he thought he said it to himself.

With a smirk harry continued “ I mean there’s so much traffic, it's going to be a long way home” He knew in what extent the smaller lad meant but he let it go, for once.

💎

Harry walked in liam's room who say lying on his bed face away from harry. He ignored harry and kept staring at distance. 

"Hey, look at me. I have something to tell you" Harry said sitting on his bed

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now, harry"

Liam mumbled

"If I tell you it's the biggest thing in life, would you still ignore me?“

" Harry it's not going to happen, ever." Liam whispered still facing away. "Zayn will never leave louis."

Harry turned to look at his back, after a moment he said "alright then, I will not leave louis for him" 

At that liam jumped to look at him, shocked

"What do you mean?"

Harry stared at the wall for a minute and said " What if louis fell for someone else, says Me?" He said smirking

"He's engaged harry" Liam said wide eyed.

Harry scoffed at that "People break up everyday, engagements can call off." He said smirking a bit, looking at liam in the eye

Liam sighed and said, " You do know Louis has feelings for zayn right?"

Harry smiled and said "that's because Harry Styles hasn't confessed his feelings, yet."

"Harry why don't you understand that they are going to get married soon," Liam said desperately, he didn't want Harry to ruin the happy couple. Louis was one of his closest friends and in past weeks he's been at Liam's side, helping him get a grip on himself.

"Doesn't matter, He is going to marry me, he'll be mine." Harry said, his voice full of authority. 

"Harry try to understand, His mother ties them together, he will never marry you" Liam said in a desperate attempt to make harry understand how all this was a bad idea.

"Oh, he will be mine. Whether he likes it or not. He is going to be my husband." Harry said with finality in his voice making a shiver ran down Liam's spine. For once he was scared what harry might do

"Harry you can't make someone marry you forcefully." He said in a weak voice

Harry turned to look at his face and Locked eyes with him, there was not a hint of amusement in his voice, he was serious and at that liam knew he fucked up

"All my life I did everything for my brother and sister, i gave you both absolutely everything you wanted, now that for once, I want something I can't see a tiny bit of excitement on your face" Harry tsked

Liam sat up straight his face was a mixture of sorrow, anger and excitement.

Sorrow for louis and relationship, anger at himself for giving harry the idea and excitement for having zayn all to himself. 

He was a nice guy, but anyone this handsome can't have a few nuts broken was unlikely.

"I thought when I'd tell you guys that i finally wants to settle down, you'd stand by me. I thought you will walk through hell with me. You hurt me" He said his voice full of disappointment. 

Liam's heart sank at the disappointment in his voice, he opened and closed his mouth to say something but nothing came out so harry continues

"But the way you reacted made me realise a man has to fight his battles alone, people might support you when you are victorious but in the beginning, everyone gets cold feet" He said with a sigh

"N-no no harry, that's not what i meant i-" He said clutching harry's bicep tightly afraid harry might walk away any moment

"I'm just in shock who it's going to happen, they both love each other" He said desperately

Harry close his hands in a tight fist he looked at liam with so much rage that if they were anybody else they would have long gone

"Why don't you understand, Stop repeating this to me, this is hurting me" He said raising his voice

Liam looked at him square in the eyes and with equal rage said

"And It's the truth, you have to accept that"

"I will change the truth" He said looking at liam and continued "Don't let them get close to each other, don't let them spend too much time alone"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You can do this, only you can do this," Harry said with a smirk on his face

"He's your college friend, there are going to be parties, reunions or dinners. And on events like that only you can break them apart. " He whispered

Liam shook his head at his idea, his lips wobbled, no he can't do this

"Harry what are you thinking bro, you can't just erase love by distancing them you can't just make someone fall in love." He said exasperated.

Harry got closer to his face, smirking he said

"You would be surprised what some distance could do to a relationship, especially when a third person is involved. A little bit of attention to the right person and anyone can fall in love, they can leave anyone for you" 

Liam sat shell-shocked at what his brother has just said. Was harry always this aggressive about the things he wants? He never saw harry doing this much effort for someone. At harry's retreating figure he whispered in his shock trance"do you, do you love him, harry?" 

Harry stopped in his tracks, his posture tense, with a small chuckle he said "No, you know me better"

With that he walked away.

💎

"_I talked to Mr.Horan today"_ Zayn hear on phone.

"What did he say? Do you think he knows who he is?“

"_I don't think he knows, he said he'll let me know. Sel said if we want to know to know the precise information we should give him his Time "_

"Did Mahee said anything about Ryan? Did he have any rivalry? Did he owed someone money? Mina there has to be something. They can't just kill him for nothing. I have eyes everywhere i would have known. He was my best friend"

_"I know big b, i understand your frustration, we can find whoever it was. They can't hide forever from us."_

"I know, I'm just-" He said sighing loudly

"_I know what you big b, don't worry yourself too much, btw how are things with louis?"_

He smiled at her teasing tone "they are going good, but I almost messed up last night. But I'm on my way to make things straight"

A chucked was heard on the other side of the phone _"i'm not going to ask what you did because it's the most you thing you have done in a while and whatever it is solve it."_

"I will, I will, don't worry. No i have to go. I'm on my way to pick him" 

_"Alright alright, I'll get out of your head, be safe. And don't do anything you wouldn't want me to do. If you catch my drift."_

"Minaaa" He gasped

_"Bye brother"_ She said chuckling. _"We love you to the moon"_

💎

Zayn was sitting in harry's lounge looking around, when a maid came to ask if he needs anything. He asked for louis to which they said he was out with harry to pick louis

Zayn's mood saddened a bit at that and said bitterly, "of course, might have doing it daily" 

The poor maid not knowing what to ask if he needed anything and he asked "when they'll be back?" 

They replied with "they are usually here by this time, they are late today."

After that he simply asked for liam.

Zayn sighed and sat there again waiting for liam now.

💎

Louis, on the other hand, was with harry and lynn taking her back home when lynn said she wanted to eat pizza. On any other occasion harry would have denied her request but when louis scolded her and told her they need to get back home and eat there, he knew he had to step up his game. The smaller lad was too eager to get home.

Harry might have made a comment or two to harry while about hiding from zayn this lunch. Louis just huffed and Cross his arms saying he didn't need to hide anything from anyone.

Harry said, that might anger zayn more, louis just denied him. Even though what harry was saying was true. Harry just smirk and said they are going to eat pizza. That's how they were late.

💎

"Oh look who's here, Mr Zayn Malik" Liam walked in enthusiastically

"Im home, if that's who you want to spend your time with" He said teasingly.

"I did not come to see you, but you'll do for now" Zayn said with equally teasing tone.

"Oh that's so said zayn. Now I'm not even worthy of your precious time" Liam said in a fake sadness.

"Have some respect for the old times sake"

Zayn chuckled and said, "You are more than enough." At which liam laughed 

"You should laugh more you look good, sadness doesn't suit you" Zayn said making liam blush, zayn didn't say it in that extant more like in a friendly way.

"I want to be happy, but life didn't let me be" He said with a small smile on his face.

Zayn teased him saying he used laugh more and once got kicked out of class due to laughing too much liam only gasped and punched him lightly on his chest. They continue their banter for while until liam took him to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Liam start making coffee when zayn asked

"When will your friend be back?" 

"He'll be here soon, they just went to pick lynn" Liam said sitting down on a chair in front of him

"Yeah but isn't it late than usual?" He asked looking at his watch.

Liam chuckled " God you are whipped like whipped cream whipped "

"You can't blame me, Im go hard or go home type of a man" He said chuckling himself.

"So want to make him that whipped too?" Liam asked teasingly

"Excuse me, I think he's already whipped, you are his friend don't you think we are on the same page?" Zayn said, he didn't notice the way Liam's face dropped everything harry said last night was making his head spin.

💎

Harry, lynn and louis was sitting in a pizza shop everyone was eating except louis who was just looking around. He wanted to go home now, he knew zayn might have been waiting he said he would pick him up for their date.

Harry noticed his lack of attention and asked if everything was okay? He nodded his head and said everything was fine.

"Are you okay spending time with me?" he asked

"What??" Louis asked confused

"Are you having a good time?" He asked again

" Yes, thank you " Louis said out of politeness

"So you are okay spending time with me, good" He whispered under his breath louis heard him and looked at him wide eyes

"What?"

Harry ignored him like he didn't say anything and continued to eat louis tried put a piece of pizza in his mouth but it fell from his mouth. Harry stared at him for a moment before asking

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Apart from the fact that a piece of pizza fell from your mouth, nothing" Harry said sarcastically. Louis just scoff and stuffed his face with more pizza

"You seems upset, are you missing something?“

Louis looked at him for a minute, contemplating whether to tell him or not.

" Yeah" He said

Harry's lips set in a straight line, through gritted teeth he asked "who?"

Louis didn't know what's going on with harry but he knew whatever it is he just hit a nerve

"Home" He said taking another bite avoiding Harry's eyes

Harry looked at his face a small smile taking over his face, he said "Lets finish eating so we can head home" 

"I meant my mum's house, My home" Louis said looking at his face for a moment before averting his gaze on his lap.

"So you are missing zayn, I see" He growled lowly, why can't louis see he's harry, why can't he stop pissing him off. He sat away from tablet and gazed louis hard

"Yes, obviously, if you were in your house you'd both be all over each other, doing God knows what's" He said with a taunting smirk.

Louis looked him square in the eye for a moment before he turned his gaze and rolled his eyes

_Why do some people spit poison whenever they open their mouth?_ He thought to himself.

Harry saw his expression and knew the smaller lad was bad mouthing him in his mind

"I always told you the truth, why do you think of me as the bad one" He said with a smirk gaze sat at louis' expressions.

Louis gasped silently 

_So he also have some telepathic qualities_

Louis thought to himself. He pressed his lips tightly and looked at the time.

He just wants to go home

💎

"I know lou is shy, he won't say anything to my face but he should've said something to you" He asked eagerly, he looked like a teenager girl gossip about his crush.

With tight expressions liam said "when you love someone you'd overcome the hurdle of shyness quickly"

Zayn's expressions dropped a bit with a thumping heart he asked "what are you trying to say, he doesn't have any feelings for me?"

"How would I know? I don't live in his head or heart" Liam said bitterly with a smile 

"What do you mean? He doesn't talk about me?" 

"I don't know, we don't talk that much" Liam noticed the way zayn's mood changes. He was just telling the truth

"So how much late they would be?" Zayn asked changing the subject, his mind was already mess

"God zayn, ask him yourself. I'm not your messenger" liam said a bit offended that all zayn wanted to talk about was louis.

Zayn scoffed a bit and said "well, so lets wait"

💎

"Tell me louis truthfully, is he really going to marry you or he's doing all this to get into your pants?" Harry asked bluntly, he was now sitting facing louis his arm over the side of the chair. He looked like a wolf ready to pounce on his prey at any moment.

He avoided looking at Harry's face, he was intimidated by harry and it wasn't a lie. The older lad knew the effect he had on people.

"Of course he will marry me. and its not like we have done anything, he didn't ask anything from me." Louis said feeling a little bit brave at what was said about his relationship. Harry just smirked at that.

Harry kept taunting him after that making louis more and more annoyed. He didn't want to be disrespectful because harry was much older and his mum raised him better but harry was truly testing his limits.

After few minutes Harry's phone beeped with a message

** _Liam: Zayn wants to see Louis. He is waiting._ **

Harry just smirked at his message and pocketed his phone. He looked at louis pointedly and said they are going for shopping and lynn's going to have her whole day off.

louis closed his eyes tightly and clamp his fingers into a tight fist, or the way he took his took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He wanted to bash something on Harry's head.

He just looked at his changing expressions with an amused smirk.


	13. 12

_I'm yours to keep_   
_And i'm yours to loose_   
_You know i'm not a bad guy but I,_   
_Do bad things with you_   
  


Shopping with harry was exhausting, to say the very least. He didn't miss any opportunity to taunt louis about zayn and his relationship. He kept making comments like asking '_why zayn isn't doing anything about the wedding?’_

'_Are you sure he's going to marry you and not leave you alone?'_

Louis just ignore him and keep rolling his eyes at every comment the older man made.

'_How are you so sure he doesn't just want to be in your pants and leave?'_

At that comment louis finally snapped, he stopped moving and looked at harry dead in the eye saying

'He's waiting for Niall's arrival so we can have a family gathering and fix a date. Niall's opinion matters for him. Our wedding shouldn't be your concern, but I'll let you know first in future.' 

Harry was stunned into silence before smirking and muttering an '_Obviously_' Louis didn't know where that confidence came from but it felt like the right moment to make harry shut up. Though he regretted the moment the words were out of his mouth as it was quite disrespectful of him, he'd never talked to Niall in that tone. So he turned around and keep looking at racks.

After that little incident everything went smoothly. They bought a few things here and there for lynn. While he was looking through racks Harry excused himself and went somewhere for a few minutes. After that they checked out and harry paid for everything, obviously. Louis muttered 'show off' under his breath and gladly nobody heard him.

It took them almost two hours shopping, lynn was happily skipping around with all of her shopping. Louis had a smile on his face but there was a gut feeling in louis' stomach that he can't pinpoint.  
  


💠

"Zee, you should really call louis" Liam said reappearing at his side. It's been two hours since he's waiting for them to get home. There was a feeling in his that he can't pinpoint but it was making him restless, thinking about louis with harry this late make him burn in jealousy. He is not a possessive guy usually but the way things ended last night, make his stomach crunch.

"No, let them take their time" He replied with a tight lipped smile.

"So what are your plans further?" Zayn asked the other man steering the conversation to another topic.

"Plans? What is here to plan? I'm the type of person with whom people make plans and then kick me out of their life" liam said voice full of emotion, teary eyed. 

"What happened to you, liam? You use to shine so bright, the life of the party, what happened to you?" Zayn asked while liam looked at him in the eyes tears streaming down his face start talking, he told him everything, how his first two fiances left him. How recently sophia left him because of some problems with harry. How they were engaged for years and how empty he felt, how he wants to give up everything. Zayn just stood there shocked, listening liam. 

When liam was done sobbing he told liam how harry and babs would react if they hear him, how can he be happy if he overlooked things, yeah sophia left, it sucks but it wasn't the end of it, he shouldn't let this eat him up. He needs to give himself a little break before he takes any further step. 

"She was a stupid girl, though" Zayn said after a little pause 

" I mean what Harry do or how he earns his money has nothing to do with you, you are your own person. Why would she break up with you? Its just plain stupid. I mean it won't affect my life with you, hypothetically speaking. " He continued

Liam sucked a sharp breath and look at zayn while asking "so you wouldn't care what Niall do? Even If he's a robber or murder?"

"Is it going to affect my life with louis? Then yes. Otherwise why do I care?"

Liam was an awe of the person in front of him, he was kind, polite and on top of that understanding and liam can see himself falling for this guy. He smiled at him despite the few tears.

"At least let me call him then, he'll come running if he knew you were waiting" Liam said.

Zayn looked at him for a few moments 'I'll wait a little bit more, I think im used to this wait"

He said with a smile but his eyes were some other story.

After that they both moved to Liam's room, talking mindlessly, they reminisce the moments they shared together, laughing until their eyes water and stomach hurts.

"I forgot to ask, do you have any commitment for today? I mean i came without notice so if you have any plans you can carry on" Zayn questioned

"No actually, i don't have such plans. I was just going to shopping a little bit" Liam said smiling a little bit

"Please don't let me stop you, you can carry on"

"Well, if you don't have any plans come along? You don't have any plans right?" Liam asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well i did have plans to take lou on shopping for tomorrow's party, but" He sighed "other than that, I have nothing planned up." He smiled meekly "and it'd feel weird, i came here for louis and i'm going on shopping with you" 

Liam's lips twitched upwards "well it's up to you than wait here for him to come back or you can go shopping with me and surprise him with something" He said with oh so puppy eyes that no one can resist

Zayn Ponder a few moments before smiling brightly at Liam's puppy eyes before nodding.

_Baby let the game begins_   
  


💠

"Harry, we are going home after this, right?" Louis asked softly. They've been shopping for more than 3 hours now.

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow, with a tie he was looking at in his hand "why? Are you expecting someone at home?"

Louis shook his head "no, i'm tired now" He said pouting unintentionally.

Harry raised a brow at his behavior, smirking a little bit "If you are tired that easily how are you going to manage my kinks"

Louis head snapped up to him "what?"

Still smirking "I mean how will you manage America, life is pretty tough there from what I've heard" He said while showing the maroon tie in his hands to louis "how does it look like?" Louis looked at him dumbfounded and nodded slightly "It would look nice, bounded around" He said while mindlessly bounding around his wrist and pretending to check the material.

At louis wide eyes "Neck, louis. Don't be stupid! Who would bound a tie around their wrists?" 

Louis only nodded and kept his trap shut.  
  


After that they moved to another shop, harry was calming he need to gift some shirts to liam.

while they were walking inside with a new shirt, louis saw zayn and liam together in the same shop, laughing while liam was showing him some blazer.

Liam saw them first he called harry, waving his hands, zayn's head snapped towards them and his smile dropped when he saw them together with a few shopping bags. Louis looked at his expressions and turn his head down. Guess zayn was not happy to see him

"Harry where have you been all day? What are you doing here?“ Liam asked

"Just shopping, eating and taking lynn from school" Harry said so slyly that it appeared they were spending a lot of time alone. Louis didn't notice a thing but zayn did, making his jaw clench. The air around them was tense making it hard to breathe for louis

"Oh great, you know Zayn just bought me this blazer And got the same for louis, too" Liam said enthusiastically, not noticing the tension around the couple.

"If That's the case," Harry started showing his shirt to the helper "I won't keep any debt, I will buy the same suit for louis,too" Making zayn's hands clench in tight fists. Harry was trying to assert his dominance over Zayn but he isn't sure what he's thinking is right or just his jealous thoughts.

💠  
  


It was pretty late when they get back home. When harry commented on how he thinks zayn's angry. Liam denied it and told them how zayn waited hours for them and when they didn't get back after three hours they decided to go shopping together. 

Louis was shocked at the information, he was sure Zayn was angry. He must be thinking so wrong about him and harry. The tension between them was uncomfortable today, Zayn couldn't even look at him on the eye after last night, now the way harry said they spend the day together he was a hundred percent sure zayn was mad.

He already told Louis he doesn't like to share him and he is a possessive guy. Louis understand zayn's feelings. When he saw liam and zayn together, laughing he got this tingling feeling in his stomach he wanted to do something dramatic so badly. 

Now that he knows zayn was really here for apologies, he felt like shit. He wanted to throw up and cry so bad because there's this misunderstanding between them which Louis don't know how to resolve.  
  


He was tuned out of the conversation but Harry's booming voice snapped him out of his deep thoughts 

"Liam I said You both will wear the suits I bought You and that's final. I don't want to hear another word from you" Louis eyes were the size of moon while liam pressed his lips together and nodded 

_Genius by birth_, _Bipolar_ _by design._ Louis mumbled to himself. 

💠

Later that night louis was sitting in his room mobile in his hand. He wanted to text zayn but what harry said earlier that night kept playing in his mind

"_Look louis, if zayn has problem with us being a bit close. I'll maintain my distance"_

Louis denied that saying zayn trusts him. but to be honest he wasn't that sure himself. He didn't dare to say last line aloud.

_I will be honest with you louis, if zayn and liam can go out, have lunch and shopping and you are not getting mad at it. I don't think zayn has any right to be mad at you. Don't you think? _

_Now you were all this fussy today they might laughing and joking and having lunch. Are you that kind of a person too,louis? Do you both even trust each other?_

Louis told Harry that they both trust each other and there's nothing wrong between them. 

But the seed has been planted no matter how much he wanted to trust zayn there's a voice inside of his head that keep saying 'what if' 

He picked his phone again and typed

"_So you had a lovely time today, no? If not with me with liam" _

He erased everything and throw his phone on the bed.  
  


Zayn on the other hand was fuming. He was pacing around the room, events from today keep torturing his mind. 

_Just shopping, lunch and picking lynn"_

_"So I'll buy the same dress for louis, too"_

_"I'll not keep the debt."_

As things keep playing in his mind his anger level was rising, he didn't like the harry look at _his_ fiance. He doesn't like the way he assert his dominance over louis like He belongs to him. 

Louis is _His Fiance_. Why can't he keep his distance.

In his pure anger and jealousy he picked up the phone called louis

_ **Zayn calling…** _

"_Hello_?"

“So you are still in his room?“ he spat angrily

"_I_ _made sure lynn was asleep before coming out of Harry's room, he is like a brother zayn"_

"Sure, a brother. He seems to be everything but a brother" Zayn spat angrily, his eyes were hard his forehead veins were showing. 

"Are you sure he's not fucking you? Or he's this kind to anyone? Buying gifts and all?"

Louis' eyes widen at accusations. His eyes prickles with tears "FUCK YOU" he screamed and throws it on the bed.

He sat there sobbing loudly but nobody heard a thing.  
  


On the other side of the house Liam was wide awake aide a huge smile on his face. Today was amazing, zayn was polite, attentive and everything he ever wanted. If it were for louis liam was sure he'd ask Zayn to be his boyfriend by now. Alas. 

He was actually thankful for the time he gets to spend with him. He felt bad when he saw the worried expressions on zayn's face while waiting for louis. He felt a bit bad when he saw how angry zayn was when harry and louis showed up. He was regretting a little bit for doing what he did but he is selfish. After today he wanted zayn to be his and no louis would come his way.  
  


_Yeah, anger's a liar, he ain't got no respect_   
_I fell in love with my pain and I slept with my regrets_   
_Happiness saw it happen, maybe that's why she up and left_   
_Joy called me a cheater, said she ain't coming back_


	14. Chapter 14

** _~ Warning: triggering ~_ **

** _You have been warned!!_ **   
  


_"_ _I’m a lot, but I’m not sick, I’m twisted. Sick makes it sounds like there’s a cure.’’_   
  
  


" _Zayn, Zayn!!!."_

A gunshot was heard around the London streets. Making everyone pause and look around before all hell breaks loose  
  


“Zayn” Louis yelled with horriod expressions.

He didn’t hear the ambulance coming. He could only make out its blurred shape through his bloodshot, puffy, crying eyes. He stared at the life draining out of my loved one’s eyes. He went pale and limp. As a pair of strong hands pulled him back into the blinding light of the ambulance he still didn't move. Zayn’s Limp body was channelled onto a stretcher moved towards the ambulance. Louis was still holding him tightly, He went to get in the car with Zayn when a paramedics stopped him.

"Louis, you cannot follow them." one of the paramedics said.

“I’m His Fiance, Let me go with him, Please.” He sobbed loudly, angrily pushing them aside and hunched over zayn

“You can’t do this to me! You can’t leave me like this” He shook his limp body.

“Come on love, Listen to me” Louis sobbed loudly, his whole body shaking with each cry.

At paramedics request he controlled his hysterical crying and whispering softly with blotchy face. Trying to bring him back.

The ride to the hospital was more terrifying than the accident itself; with every bump that the ambulance made, his anxiety peaked higher. Seeing him strapped in to the stretcher he knew it was just the beginning. There was blood everywhere. The shot went straight through his heart, he lost so much blood all the colors from his face drained. He looked so pale.

" Zayn.. I know i told you that I'm not sure of my feelings but I'm. I-- I love you" Louis sobbed.

"I know we've been fighting but that was because I was jealous, I will tell you that I can be really pathetic when I'm jealous. Feeling happier than I've ever been sadder than I've ever been, feeling sorry for myself, being mad at myself, being petty and pitiful. I thought, " He choked on a sob 

" I thought I was losing you to liam, you two have known each other all life and i thought that was overcoming our few months engagement. Sure, I can get a little bit jealous. The good part about jealousy is that it comes from passion. It's also the dangerous part and it's an ugly emotion that hurts. I didn't wanted to be vulnerable but the thought--"

"_We are losing him"_ Louis was interrupted by one of the medics words. They pushed him aside and put an oxygen mask on his face

"Zayn, don't do this. Please keep fighting, we are almost there" He cried out loudly. His body was shaking with fear. He didn't want to lose his fiance just like he lost his mother.

"_Cardioversion ON MY MARK"_ one of the nurses yelled

His body jumped from stretcher and fell back, the beeping noise slowing down

"_His heartbeat is weakening, again"_

Everything was numb around louis, all he can focus on zayn's limp body, once beautiful skin pale as ghosts. He can feel movement around him but all he can focus on his fiance. 

"Zee, come on. I love you. We have to head back home, come on love" He cried desperately in attempting to wake him up.

_ **Beeeeeeep** _

"_We lost him" _

And louis world stopped

"Noo!!" He yelled, throwing himself at zayn. He was shaking him so badly his own body shakes.

" _Louis, please step aside. Prepare on full, again" _

No response.

"_Again_"

\-------

"Noo" louis cried He saw everything in the world build up and then everything in the world fall down again.

The paramedics put the blanket on zayn's Lifeless body.

Louis' whole world fell apart, at that very moment. Zayn, his fiance. He grabbed his cold hand one last time before everything turned black around him.

There are some things in this world you rely on, like a sure bet. And when they let you down, shifting from where you've carefully placed them, it shakes your faith, right where you stand.  
  


💠  
  


After that shopping incident things were tense in Styles household. There was an unexplainable tension around everyone. Harry and liam why it was but none of them were ready to acknowledge it. Louis spent as much time as he can manage in his room. He hasn't didn't try to argue with harry once. He was doing whatever Harry was saying and out of his room. Its was making harry both amused and frustrated because as soon he tries to taunt the younger boy he make an excuse and scurried away.

Louis and zayn haven't talked in two day and after the second day he finally called

_Hello_

"Hi" He said softly. He wasn't angry anymore, just tired. He didn't want to fight with him anymore.  
  


_"Louis, i know you are mad. You have every right to be. I just wanted to apologize. I know that's what I said last time but i'm really sorry, louis. I’ve never been jealous before I met you, it burns, luv. Like silver through my veins. watching you with him on your side, I think it will drive me mad. I was insecure and thought you were attracted to him. I take the full blame for my jealousy but that was only because I - i think i'm falling for you, louis. We've been engaged for months and in my mind everyone that Sees you wants you because that's the type of person you are. You are kind, polite and so damn attractive it hurts me to look at you" _

A watery chuckle was heard from the other side of the phone.

"_I know I don't deserve your apology for my pettiness but please this last time, give me a chance. I want to take you on a date, i wanted to apologize properly, we couldn't do it last time, please"_

"Zayn what you said the other day hurt me. It made my doubt my character, made me overthink the way I interact with everyone around me. I didn't like that feeling, a feeling of being conscious all the time, thinking maybe this would hurt you. I don't want to be in a relationship where i'm afraid of my own partner. You understand what I'm saying?

But then again i understand you a bit, thinking you with someone else made my blood boil. So I don't think your jealous was irrational, it was logical, but the way you reacted upon that jealousy made it irrational. So I don't think I can forget everything just like that but willing to go on a date with you" Louis said with a smile, he was pretty confident he would forgive zayn as soon he'd see his face. I mean who could deny his pretty face and casual laugh or cheeky grin?

"_Yes! Okay when? Can we do it tomorrow?"_

"Tomorrow is party at Styles residents and Harry said we all have to be here. So you can come here and we will skip before meal? I don't think Harry would mind." 

_Awesome, i will pick you up tomorrow. Bye_

Biting his lips louis mumbled a soft 'bye' 

he pushed his face in Pillow and squeal like a schoolgirl. 

Those two days were hell and now he can finally sleep peacefully. It was like a burden has been lifted from his shoulders. With the biggest smile on his face he fell asleep.  
  


💠

**_✴ Song: Flames - Zayn ✴_**

_If I go, let me go_

_And don't you follow me, let me go_

_I will let you down, let me go_

_Even if your heart can't take it_

Next morning was the environment around the house was much lighter,louis woke up with a smile on his face and after his daily routine he went to Harry's room to prepare lynn. He was a bit earlier than usual.

As he entered the room his eyes feel on lynn alone sleeping on bed. He looked around for harry but couldn't find him. He shrugged it off thinking he might have went for a walk.

He was about to shake lynn when the bathroom that is attached to the room, door opened and walked out Harry with wet hair and body in nothing but in tight boxers. As soon as louis eyes feel on him his breath hitch, harry still hasn't noticed him.

There was no doubt harry was attractive, everyone can see it, louis was no prone to attraction. His short hair dripping water on his toned chest that was adorned with a butterfly, a fucking butterfly, droplets running down towards his v-line. Of course he has v-line. Louis thought to himself. This man has a body of Greek god.God seriously took his time creating him.

He was always attracted to him but his attraction always overcome by his fear for the man. No lie he was handsome but that was man scared the shit out of him. Louis never paid attention to his minor attraction towards harry before but now that he was in front of him almost naked, making his mouth dry. He wanted to touch his toned, muscled chest, lick his v-line. Moving downwards his eyes fell on the bulge in his Boxers he gasped loudly making Harry's head turn towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked a bit surprised.

"I-" He stuttered making harry smirk, he knew the effect he has on people, Especially almost naked.

They both stood in silence for a few moments

Louis was still staring at his body when harry took a step towards him.

"Louis" The older man said huskily.

Louis eyes snapped at his face, now noticing the distance between them has decreased.

_You better run from me, You better hit the road_

"I was here to prepare lynn for school" he squirmed under Harry's intense gaze, harry was daring him to break the eye contact. 

He very much look like a wolf, ready to pounce on his prey.

"Okay, go on" He whispered seductively, his eyes were holding louis his prison, making sure he didn't move an inch.

When louis didn't move Harry's eyes fell on his thin lips, he swept his tongue on his lips, louis following his action without even noticing. Harry moved another step closer.

_You better run from me, before I take your soul_

Harry's hand moved to grip his neck louis gulped loudly. Harry looked at his eyes again but louis kept staring at his lips. They were only an inch apart, their breaths were hitting each others face. Harry creased his jaw with his thumb. 

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

His mouth opened in a silent gasp, and on that exact moment Harry's lips crashed on his.

He gasped in Harry's mouth. His lips were soft and full. The kiss was nothing but hunger. He was all about taking, he thrusts his tongue in his mouth and taking everything from louis. 

Louis was kissing him back with the same passion. This kiss was so different from his kiss with zayn. Zayn.

Oh god what has he done. He stopped kissing the moment the reality of the situation dawn to him.

He gasped and put his hand on Harry's chest and pushed him away. Harry back away from his, his lips red swollen. He looked at the shocked looking louis.

Louis stared at harry and touched his lips 

"what have I done" He said in a shocked voice.

"What have I done" tears slipped passed his eyes

"Zayn.." He looked at harry whose face was unreadable. 

"Oh My God" With that he ran out of the room

Harry stood there staring at his retrieving figure with blank expression

_Well… _   
  


💠  
  


The party was on its full swing, harry was moving around with so much confidence and dominance. He was talking with everyone around him, listening intently. He doesn't smile, he's not that kind of a guy.

This party was for the people around him, the building they were trying to buy from Irwins were successful. Now they can finally build their casino. This was a huge deal, that building has cost them a million. Now that this thing was done niall can return home. He was happy about that deal. He was enjoying around.

Liam was around, too. But he didn't see louis around after that incident. He kept looking around for the smaller lad, not that he would admit in front of anyone.

Louis joined the party an hour late. He was wearing the black blazer that zayn gifted him. It made Harry's blood boil, he told them them both, liam and him, to wear the suit he bought them. That little shit. Louis was ignoring him like a plague, going opposite direction whenever he saw louis coming towards him. 

After ten minutes of louis arrival zayn arrived at the party, making Harry's jaw tense. He did not invite him and he did it for a reason. Harry saw the way louis' face light up. Zayn saw him and moved towards him and pulling him in a tight hug. Harry was fuming at their closeness

_I'm a broken home, don't get too close_.

"You look lovely" Zayn compliments making heat rises up to his cheeks. 

"Thanks so do you" At that zayn chuckled.

Harry moved towards them and with a tight lipped smile said hello to them. As soon he arrived there tension between them arise. The tension between harry and louis was so thick it was making Zayn's head dizzy. He looked at louis' closed off expressions to Harry's plastic smile. Was he missing something?

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked louis softly

Louis looked at him with a smiled and nodded from the corner of his eye he can see Harry's intense gaze on his, making him shiver.

"Yeah, let's get something to drink" He told zayn then turned towards harry "Enjoy your party" He said with a tight smile.

_You better run from me, you better say goodbyes_.  
  


"That was intense" Zayn chuckled, he was not a kid he can feel the tension and he's going to talk it out, last time he kept to himself they almost broke up. "Everything okay between you and harry?"

Louis heart stopped at that, he wanted to tell zayn so badly about the kiss but that was just a mistake. But the way the other lad was smiling and things just got normal between them today he just smiled and nodded. He promised himself he would tell him but not today, but soon.

They both enjoyed the party at fullest, with one pint louis forget about the kiss and he was laughing loudly and chatting with zayn. He was clinging to zayn a little bit not that the other lad minds. He was looking at the smaller lad with so much adoration and a constant smile on his face. Louis hand was on his biceps and zayn had his on the small of his back as the walk around the room unaware of the burning eyes on them.

At some points liam joined them too, he was a tad bit disappointed looking at them together but with each drink he forgot too. Three of them were teasing each other, earning so many judgemental but they ignored everything.

At nine, louis and zayn excused themselves and went on their promised date. Harry was standing there with a phone to his ear and hard eyes burning holes in their backs.

"Thank you for accepting my offer, louis" Zayn said softly, after they both sat down on their reserved table, louis just looked at him and smiled.

"Louis, before we do anything i just wanted to say I'm really sorry for the i acted in the past few days. I was jealous of harry because you live in his house, you spend all the time with them. And the fact he's handsome didn't do anything to lessen my jealousy, I was afraid he'd take you from me. You tried to tell me many times that he's just like an older brother to you and i didn't listen to you a single time but now i can see it too. I am so Ashamed of myself. I hope you forgive me"

Louis heart was filled with guilt, all these days zayn was worried about him taken away from him and louis kissed the guy. The same guy that fueled zayn's jealousy more often than not.

But he knew he couldn't tell him right now. Tonight was meant to be their night and he'll make the best of it.

He smiled and zayn and mumbled a quiet "It's alright, I forgive you" With a guilt filled heart.

Zayn took his hand in his own and creased Lovelingly "louis, we have been engaged for a few months and we never discussed our wedding plans once, or I don't know how we feel about each other." It made louis' heartbeat picked up.

"Yeah." He said with his cheeks Redden cheeks

"Louis, I'll be quite honest with you, I told you that, but you never told me how you feel about me." Zayn asked with hopeful eyes.

"Zayn, I- " He said breaking the eye contact with the lad, and looking everywhere but him. It made zayn nervous, does he not like him? If if he doesn't? Oh god what is he--

"I am not sure right now, with everything that happens these days, I can't tell you for sure but I don't know for sure, just give me a little time to sort myself out? I hope you understand" Louis asked hopefully, it's not that he doesn't like zayn, he's sure he's halfway in love with him but after that kiss with harry. He wanted to tell zayn about that first and if the other lad forgive him then he would tell him about his true feelings.

Zayn looked at his eyes searching any ounce of insincerity when he finds none he smiled and nodded. Saying he can wait as long he wants.

After that they eat their dinner which was filled with so many smiles and future wedding planning planning, they went outside to nearby ice cream stoll that's when hell broke loose.

_You better run from me, don't get too close_

Louis and zayn were walking, hands in hand laughing and talking when out of nowhere a bullet went straight through his heart making zayn gasp and fell on the pavement

Louis eyes widen in shock "ZAYN!" He screamed.  
  


⚛⚛⚛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i know this chapter is bit of messy but that has to be done.
> 
> Please keep in mind i love zayn so much, he's my baby, just because i killed him in my story doesn't mean i wish death upon him or anyone in any way.
> 
> Just... Please be a little patience. I have bigger plans for the story, this is just the turning point. I swear y'all not going to regret it.
> 
> Lastly, Thank you mahee for giving me wonderful turning points and giving me something more to add in the story.
> 
> Heer x.


	15. Chapter 15

  
  


_ My team is losing Battered and bruising _

_ I see the high fives Between the bad guys _

_ Leave with my head hung You are the only one _

_ Who seems to care _

  
  
  


As soon that horrendous sound of beep was heard everything stopped, it felt like the very ground he was standing on moved. They took him to an emergency as soon they arrived. Doctors and nurses are bursting in and out of the room. There was chaos at that very moment.

The thousands of noises had crashed over him as refreshing as any waterfall, overriding his senses and setting his brain to the same chemical soup it was in when He first met him. In that cocktail of endorphins he has wandered too far, now the closeness, the sameness, the noises are like robbers at the door, banging for entrance and the phone line is dead. His wide-open eyes move with pointless speed. He would run but he didn't know which direction to take.

When he cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. He would clasp onto something for support, anything or anyone, and then his whole body would shake. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears. When he at last turned his face to his lifeless body, he was a picture of grief, loss, devastation. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if he could do it again.

The emptiness in his heart, the numbness pounding his brain, the salty tears that flowed unchecked from his eyes, and the shear nothingness that now took hold of his soul threatened to engulf him entirely. His heartache was like a wolf eating at his chest, tearing its way to his trembling heart. It threatened to devour him, eat him whole and leave nothing but scraps behind. 

In that moment of weakness he called niall saying nothing just sobbing loudly. Niall was frantic at his voice. He tried to make Louis talk to him but all niall could hear was his sobs. After some coaxing he made louis talk and all louis can say was 

_ Zayn! Niall, there was a shot, Niall, Zayn.  _ He hiccuped loudly, all the passersby gave him a sympathetic look. There was a gasp heard on the other side of the phone. Niall hangup saying he'd be here as soon as he can. 

He started at the Emergency room door, his hands were shaking wildly, his breaths coming out in pants.

_ You only need a few moments in the spotlight to become afraid of the dark _

🕊

There is no conjuring something from nothing. There is a give and take Chaos is the most dangerous thing in this world. It is all around us all the time, Volatile and powerful.Sometimes there’s monsters, sometimes there’s money, Rarely both, That's life. We have to cling to something, If we don’t, the world descends into chaos. That’s what it was in the Malik household, Chaos. People were coming in and out of the house, everyone was in a great hurry.

“Be Quick, Sam, make sure the jet is ready and the caption is on time.” Mina said to the people coming out of the office after that hurriondus call half an hour.

Mahee came out of her room and saw everything in curiosity.

“Harry up everyone we have to leave in 10 minutes, Everything is at stake” Mina called quickly.

Mahee approached cautiously at her worried sister. She knew something was wrong as soon as Mina’s eyes fell on Mahee. Her eyes full of worry, she was on the verge of crying

“Hey, what’s happening? Is everything okay?” Mahee asked in a slow voice.

“I Got a call from uk,” mahee looked at in concern “ They said Zayn’s life in danger, someone hired a shooter to kill him. We have to leave now”

Mahee’s expressions turned from concern to anger to rage, her fists clench “ What the fuck, first My fiance and now my brother. Do you know that person? Did you warn him?”

“I don’t know if he's warned or not, all I know is we have to get him out of that country, that country is a bloody curse to our family. First mom and then him, Fucck”

Mahee nodded her head in understanding, knowing full well the rage behind her words

“We know who it is, whoever called ask them to get full information behind the person who wants to kill Our brother.” Mina nodded pulling out her phone

“And you all, the person attacked Your leader , You know what that means? An open war. Someone is after us all and they are trying to eliminate us brick by brick, wants us to feel every loss, mouran every death before they gave us new Scare. Attack on Zayn is Attack on The Lions, it's an attack on all of us. I’m not going to sit here and let them kill all and anyone one of this family.We might not who that is but within the next hour we will have all the information we needed to know and I’m ready to take my revenge. I know you all are obliged to to zayn, but i'm asking you all one last time, giving you a choice, and trust me no one will resent you for your decision. Are you ready for this fight? Are you ready to leave this country with us and save zayn, Your leader? Knowing damn well you all wont comeback?” Mahee asked moving towards mina holding her hand and looking around the room for everyone’s reaction   
  
_ We live together, we die together , we are family. We are with you.  _ Chants can be heard throughout the room.

Mina smiled at everyone and said “Zayn might not be aware of the situation but everyone in London is. I know zayn is capable of handling himself but this serious, well warn him on our way. If something goes wrong you all know your first priority is Zayn. Keep everything ready here.” with the final nod they were on their way and the actual war begins between the lions and Whoever tried to attack their Leader.

🕊

Harry went to his office as soon the party ended leaving liam alone in the empty house. He has seen louis and zayn leaving the party an hour ago hands in hands. He wanted to do something crazy like wipeout louis' existence and keep zayn for himself. He didn't know where that kind of possessiveness came from but after two of his fiance's after being the gentleman that he was, he didn't want to lose The guy of his teenage fantasies. That was the only reason he agreed to help Harry in his twisted plan. 

Now he was sitting alone and it's been two hours since Louis hasn't returned and he was getting worried because it's 2 in the morning and louis hasn't even called. Louis is not that careless no matter what happens, and even if they had plan he'd make sure to send him a quick text but today there was nothing and there was this sinking feeling in his stomach that he can't seem to ignore. As the more time passes the feeling increases. After his debate he finally called louis.

"Louis where are you? Have you seen the time? We are getting worried sick for you" A loud sob was heard, 

" _ Liam _ "

"Louis what's wrong?" Liam stood up in worry the sinking feeling increased.

_ "Liam zayn, he got shot. Doctors are doing surgery but the chances are very sl-"  _ Louis sobbed loudly  _ "we are in the city hospital,"  _ The phone in Liam's hand hit the floor with a thud. In his panic state he ran to Harry's office and to tell him the news, tears started streaming down his face. _ No no no, he can't lose zayn, he can't lose him like that.  _ He tried knocking again but harry is not responding. He called one of the servants and told them he was leaving and give Harry the message.

🕊

** _Song: Getaway Car - Taylor Swift_ **

_ He was the best of times, the worst of crimes _

_ I struck a match and blew your mind _

The flight back to London was filled with anxiety, they called call about all the information about the attack. Both sisters were holding onto each other and both were grinding each other. They were not scared, rather angry. Angry at the person who decides to kill their brother for some pathetic reason, without any thought.

Everything was set. Plan was moving forward, they got the news that Zayn got shot and moved to hospital for surgery. After that news the wave of concern was flooded in the plan that soon turned into rage. So now they were on their way to Hospital to meet zayn.

After making sure everyone was on their way both sisters moved their way towards emergency. Getting all the information from their source about where Zayn is. 

As soon they reached the waiting room they saw a distressed looking man, with his head in his hands and crying. He was Louis as soon they heard loud sobs coming from him, zayn showed them how his fiance looked and some basic things he shared here and there. There was someone besides louis, a man with brunette hair, mina gasped when they were near them and turned away making mahee confused

“What happened? Ask mahee

“That guy beside him is Niall Horan, of Ireland, he Knows a few things about me. I can’t be seen here” Mina said, making Mahee nod in understanding.

_ No nothing good starts in a getaway car _

Niall was trying to calm louis down, he had been crying long before he came here, It was making Niall worried about his mental and physical health. Louis was sensitive they all knew that after their mum’s death louis almost got depressed but he was feeling himself, he sounded like old louis ever since zayn got into the picture. He was giddy most of the time all he talks about how good zayn was treating him and how he cannot wait for him to meet zayn. Niall always laughed at his enthusiasm and told him  _ I will be there soon kiddo, i cannot wait to meet that lover boy of yours.  _ Louis would always laugh and say He is not “the lover boy” but they both knew it was a lie. He promised Louis he would meet him soon, but destiny has some other plans for him. He couldn’t make it on time and now When he’s finally here the chances of Zayn surviving were slim.

He Sighed when he heard louis hiccuped again, he made sure he was okay before moving telling louis he was going to a cafe newby to bring something to eat. Louis nodded and mumbled he didn’t want to eat anything, Niall sighed again and walked away.

As soon he left Mina came and sat beside him, louis looked up at her with blurry eyes and looked down again. Mina was contemplating whether to say something or just sit quietly.

  
  


Niall was in Hospital cafe yelling at harry “What the fuck harry? Where the fuck are you?”

_ What the fuck is your problem Niall?  _ Harry replied all too calmly

“Im at hospital, zayn got shot a few hours ago that you should've known about. What the fuck are you doing?”

_ I didn’t know about that, I’ll be there.  _ Replied came in all to indifferent voice and Niall was livid

“You were supposed to protect him, You said no harm will come to him. That’s why he was at your place.” Niall yelled

_ And I can Assure you Damn well nothing happened to him, I promised you Louis’ safety not his damn lover boy’s. I was having a party tonight. I didn’t know when he ditched me to be with my lover boy.  _ Harry all but yelled his tone was making it clear he will not take any blame about Zayn’s safety. 

Niall hung up his phone fuming, he knew Harry was right but he was just angry and he didn’t know who to blame. He knew it was his fault, he was supposed to protect his brother and happiness and he failed him.

At the corner of his eyes He saw someone approaching him, he looked up and saw a girl coming towards him. She was short with black hair and wearing glasses. He thought he had seen her somewhere but couldn’t pinpoint where. As soon the girl approached her she fell down, Niall was quick to help her, he threw some water on her.

_ “ _ Oh My god! I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened here, i'm modified.” said the girl

“That’s not a problem, but Are you alright? Do you need anything?” he asked

“Can you please bring me some water, if that’s not a problem.” the girl asked

Niall nodded and grabbed a water bottle and gave it to her.

“Thank you, Im Mahee” She smiled politely and offered her hand

“Niall, not a problem, do You need anything else?”

“No thank you, It's been a shitty day and it's taking a toll on all of us” 

“Yeah, Tell me about it” he said wistfully 

“Everything okay? Who are you here for?” mahee asked

“My brother's Fiance got shot a few hours ago, The very people i supposed to protect couldn’t protect them” niall said regretfully

“oh , Brother,” she mumbled, Putting the pieces together.

“What about you?” he asked

“Couldn’t protect the one who was supposed to protect us all, When I got here it was already too late for me to do anything,” she said regretfully.

“ I Know the feeling,” he sighed “ I better get going, couldn’t leave my brother for too long” they both said their goodbyes and parted their ways. As soon he was out of ear shot she called mina

“He’s Louis’ brother and he’s on his way, get out of there we need to leave now.”

_ X marks the spot Where we fell apart _

The plan was simple: Get Zayn and leave this country without anyone noticing, but that the horans were involved she was afraid it would be that easy they need to move quick. It was known that Horans and Styles worked together and they need to move out of here but Styles knowledge or it'll be messy.

_ He poisoned the well Every man for himself _

They went to the hospital backdoor and waited for their people to get zayn here, a few of their people were in the Emergency room with to make sure the plan works smoothly, as soon they saw the stretcher coming with their people they signaled the car to be ready.

_ It was the great escape The prison break _

_ The light of freedom on my face _

They moved the sheets to see if it was really zayn before moving towards the car.

On the front side of hospital harry was entering the hospital with all his dominance, he was glowing his final threat was eliminated 

_ But with three of us, honey, it's a sideshow _

_ And a circus ain't a love story _

He looked around the hospital, something was off. He can feel it he told his men to look around if they can see anything out of the ordinary, out of the corner of his eye he can see two ladies looking around and waiting for a stretcher going towards them.

Mahee and Mina were moving him towards the car, everyone around them thought they were hurrying towards the next hospital. Zayn’s body was lying looking lifeless but beautiful as ever. So much potential gone waste.

_ Should've known I'd be the first to leave _

As soon harry reached the emergency he knew what was wrong, Niall was looking around frantically with a scared looking doctor and a sobbing louis

“What is going on here?” Harry asked one in particular but fully expecting an answer from someone.

“Zayn is missing” That was all needed to be said.

“ What do you mean missing? No one can go missing in the FUCKING HOSPITAL” He yelled looking at doctor expectantly, who was shaking at his own core and scared for his own life, 

Everyone in town knew not to mess with Styles’ family if they wanted to live.

“We don’t know, i got in the emergency room after getting my reports back and there was no one” the doctor stuttered

“But the doctors were here all the time, I have been waiting for the surgery to be over from hours” louis mumbled

The doctor looked at him and shook his head “Sir we just got the news about this accident, and it was a murder case we couldn’t do anything before the police arrived” the doctor said looking at louis strangely

“Fuck” Niall and Harry mumbled at the same time before the ran towards the back door,

“Shit shit shit” Niall mumbled and ran he knew something was off

As they were about to shift the stretcher Niall and Harry reached the backdoor with their guns out. 

“Stop right there” Harry yelled gun pointed towards the girl standing outside the car, Mahee. She whipped her head towards him and her expressions quickly changed into something of a panic when she threw a quick look on niall's face but she rushed inside.

_ Don't pretend it's such a mystery _

_ Think about the place where you first met me _

SHe shut the door as soon the first bullet hit the door, and they speed away, Niall and harry following behind quickly

_ We're riding In a getaway car _

_ There were sirens In the beat of your heart _

They were following them with a few of their other cars. Niall calls Liam and told him to pick Louis from the hospital and make sure he’s safe. Liam said he was on his way to pick louis.

_ While he was runnin' after us _

_ I was screamin', "Go, go, go!" _

As soon as the second bullet hit They incered their car speed, a few of the cars covering them up. A few of their people making sure they were covered from the following cars sight, after a few minutes as they reached a parking lot they quickly changed their car and fled away.

When Niall and harry arrived at the parking lot and saw the car standing they ran towards it and found the car empty. FUCK Niall yelled while kicking the car.

  
  


_ We were jet-set, Bonnie and Clyde _

_ Until I switched to the other side To the other side _

_ It's no surprise I turned you in 'Cause us traitors never win _

He turned towards harry with so much rage and anxiety, They lost them. Whoever they were they took zayn and flew, and they had no clue why.

🕊🌹

Liam traveled two blocks before his car broke down in the middle of the night. He kicked his steering wheel and muttered a chain of curses before he abandoned his car and ran towards his he. He'll take one of Harry's cars.

As soon as he reached home he searched for the car keys on the coffee table when he couldn't find it there he moved to the lounge and looked around. He was getting more and more frustrated with every passing minute. He can't stop thinking about losing zayn forever. His hands were shaking wildly. Giving up his search he ran towards Harry's office to demand the keys.

To his surprise the door was opened this time, as he moved closer to the room he can hear a girl speaking but harry Quickly shutting her down

"Why are you here? I told you not to come here” Harry asked in a steely voice.

"Mr. Styles i'm only here to inform you that the task is done, the victim is dead" The girl said

"Are you certain?" Harry asked this time calmly,too calmly

"Yes, Mr.Style. Zayn is dead, I shoot him myself and the person beside him is safe not a single Scratch from us, after that if something happened isn't on us." She said,

"Very well, I appreciate your work Ms. Yesh, I'll make sure you are rewarded thoroughly. Here's the cash that was promised to you" Harry said moving the check towards her. She took the check and amount before looking at harry and 

"Mr.styles, may I ask why him? He seems pretty harmless to me" Ms yesh asked after some contempt 

"That's none of your business, you can leave now." He said in an angry tone.

Liam gasped loudly after hearing the whole conversation, Harry killed zayn. His own brother!

He was about to brag and ask for answers when someone collided with him. He looked up and saw Yesh standing there looking at him with panic and regret but quickly changed her expressions into surprised one. She just hoped he didn't hear the conversation.

"Liam" She said a bit excitedly, they have known each other a bit, he met her a few times at Louis place. She's Louis old neighbor

He looked at her with so much hatred and disgust and slapped her across the face.

"Louis trusted you, treated you as a friend and that's how you repay him? Killing his fiance?"

"Liam I can expl-"

"I don't want to hear a word, get out of my sight before I call the police! I know Harry had promised you safety but I won't hesitate to call them. Get out!" He yelled at her pointing her towards the door.

When Yesh was out of sight he burst open Harry's door who was standing there without any regret on his face.

"Why Harry why?" Liam cried while moving towards him

"You said I can have him, why?" He moved to slap harry on the face with so much anger

"Liam, don't forget who you are in front of. I don't care if you are my brother or not. It was supposed to be done. He was in my way" Harry said, catching Liam's hand mid air.

"You don't even love him, God Dammit" He yelled while broke down in front of Harry.

"Why?" Liam yelled while looking up at harry

Harry's posture straightened and and he gave liam hard looks before saying 

"He's MINE and no one can touch what's mine! Your boy was getting in my way. I'm sorry it has to be done" He said while his phone rang with Niall's name flashing. 

He picked up his phone and talked to him moved towards the hospital before Waring liam if anyone knew about it no good will came after it.

  
  


_ I see the high fives Between the bad guys _

_ Leave with my head hung You are the only one _

_ Who seems to care _


	16. Chapter 16

_You're the raise on the waves that calm my mind_

_Oh, every time_

_And I know in my heart, you're not a constant star_

Burning rage hissed through their bodies like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off them like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed like, engulfing their moralities and destroying the boundaries of sanity.A moment of patience in a moment of anger saves a thousand moments of regret, but that moment was not for patience.

Harry and Niall were pacing in Harry's office thinking about what they missed. Its been three days and yet they have have no fucking idea what to do.

"Iffy do we have any lead?" Niall asked, turning to one of their best hackers.

"Mr. Horan, I'm Doing my absolute best, I can't find anything. There's Nothing in the Airport file nor on ports, I have checked every single civilne camera at the railway. It's like They've been ghosted." She muttered while still typing away on her computer

"Ghosted, No evidence" Harry muttered before turning to niall, "Niall you know what that means, right?" Niall's expressions harden at Harry's words

"Someone in the underworld is involved, but who harry? What does Zayn have to do with this?"

Hate, for lack of better words, can be compared to anger and betrayal. 'Hate' is a word that people use lightly. "Oh, I hate it when..." hate is indescribable. Hate is what turns the sweetest of people to the angriest. Hate is what makes the hero turn into the villain. Hate is the feeling that makes you wonder "Would I feel anything if i were to kill this person?"

Hate turned into confusion can destroy us, It can be turned into anger.

Anger can break us.

Anger can hurt us.

Anger can turn us into things we feared as children.

Hate is powerful, but what people try not to say, is that even though your hate is huge and you know the answer to the questions above, hate can motivate us. People tell you "To hate someone, means that they have power over you." But Anger can help us to have a better life, a better job. Anger can help us to be a better person. Hate and anger can be good or bad, but it's your decision.

But a Second in command and Boss of a mafia's hate means your own destruction, Their anger means You are digging your own grave. Their Confusion means you are looking for trouble unless you are one of them.

Niall turned to Harry after some thinking "Harry, The threats we are getting about some unknown gang were true, we should have taken them more seriously"

"The fuck niall? Did I know this was going to happen? I didn't know someone was going to kidnap your Brother's fiance right under our noses?" Harry slammed his fists on the table looking at niall with anger and frustration.

"I did not mean It that way, harry. You know that '' Niall yelled equally frustrated.

"Boss, You both need to calm down, We are not going to solve anything like this. If you keep this was its only going to give them a chance to attack again" Iffy intervene knowing both of them well to stop them before things got too heated

"Hahah, The fuck we should do then, Iffy?" Harry turned towards her with clenched fists and tense shoulders

"We start from scratch. Mr Horan, Can you repeat your interaction with the girl, We are missing something. I'll Look into Hospital security again." Iffy said calmly.

Niall started but stopped abruptly. He knew he was missing something, the girl told her name but he couldn't figure it out.

_"Couldn't protect the one that was supposed to protect us" _These words were ringing in his ears but he can't link the dots.

Barbara on the other hand was sitting on the sofa fully bored and frustrated. Now the second time in her life she has to leave everything in her life to take care of the distressed little brother.

They were about to go on their romantic date in Paris when Louis called Niall Telling him about the murder. Why does Louis life have to be so dramatic?

She huffed loudly at his brother and husband's concern and frustration before heading out of the room. She wouldn't say a word to Niall, He's been Overly sensitive about him since Jay's death. She didn't want anymore drama in her life there's already going on.

But one thing that she couldn't explain was Harry's behavior. She's sure he's holding something back, he knows something that he's not telling because there's nothing in that goes on and Harry had no information about it, he has her eyes and ears anywhere. So Zayn's murder under harry's nose was not sitting well with her and the fact they couldn't find the killer is even more suspicious._That just doesn't happen in Normal situations, he always gets what he wants._

_"Whatever." _She muttered under her breath and walked out of Harry's office.She pulled out her phone and called Dylan, a handsome man she met in Paris and unlike Niall right he looked at her like she hung the moon and who is she to deny the attention she needed.

💫💨

It's been three days of pure agony. The opposite of love ain't hate, that's just a warped version of love itself, one that uses the same bit of the brain. Hate tells that once there was love and that love is still possible. Nah, the opposite of love is indifference. It's something cold that never stirs itself, never cries with passion; indifference ignores, abandons, acts as if the other doesn't matter at all. It is as cold as the void, an emptiness that cares not if the other suffers. That's how louis was feeling, Indifferent.

Louis was staring blankly at the pictures that Sibs got him from Zayn's house. It was a picture of him from the day they kissed for the first time, he didn't know how and when Zayn captured that picture but it was right in front of him, he was smiling widely in the picture his head thrown back. He was glowing, unlike the person he became in the past few days. His eyes moved to the next frame. It wasn't a picture but a drawing that zayn did, according to Sibs.

As louis was moving to pick the frame the first picture fell down, glass shattering everywhere. He moved without noticing the broken pieces near his bare feet. As he grabbed the next frame a huge gash formed on his feet by glass. Making the floor beneath his feet red with his blood, but he didn't feel a thing. He grabbed the frame and moved backwards, towards his bed, making a pointed piece stuck in his feet. He didn't notice the blood oozing out of his feet or the pain, his eyes fixated on the drawing. How carefree they were looking. Louis was sitting in zayn's lap, zayn's hand on louis' waist, laughing in mirth while zayn was blowing smoke in his face. They both looked happy. Louis' eyes were fixated on zayn rather than drawing of Zayn.

The blood leaking from his foot was making a small puddle beneath his feet. He woke up from his trance when someone snatched the frame from his hands. He looked up and a crying Sibs was sitting on her knees.

"Louis, What have you done?" She asked clutching the frame tightly. While louis stared at her blankly he didn't know why she was crying.

A frantic looking liam entered the room with a first aid kit.

"Louis how could you be so careless?" He sobbed looking at the once bright boy.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked, staring at them confused, not knowing why they were crying.

Sibs sobbed loudly and liam tried his breath and pointed at his feet

"Oh" All louis said while looking at blood dripping fascinatingly.

"I didn't notice," He whispered. Liam suppressed a loud sob at that.

Sibs and liam both started cleaning and putting bandages on his feet, both of their cheeks wet with tears. Seeing louis like this was a torture. He hasn't spoken more than three words in the last 3 days. He would just stare blankly at them when they try to talk to him. He was a shell of man who can't be his best. He forgot how to smile. He wasn't eating or sleeping the bangs under his eyes were darker than his hair.

In past three days he lost a significant amount of weight and anyone with eyes can notice the chance

You have spent an eternity without them and survived but once you started spending time with them you forget how to survive a minute without them.

"Louis you need to talk to us love, you can't just sit here all day" Liam whispered softly, eyes focused on his injured feet.

Louis looked at him blankly, blinking tiredly

"Louis, you need to take care of yourself, zayn would be so disappointed if he would see you like this" Sibs whispered holding his hand

"Zayn," He muttered in broken voice, his throat was dry from not speaking in days "where is he sibs?" He turned to her with hopeful expressions. "He said we were going to be married as soon Niall returns, tell him Niall and Babs are here" He told her sternly, making liam suppress a sob.

"Lou, he's not coming back, he left us all alone." liam said in a broken voice

"What do you mean he's not coming back, he can't leave me alone. He told me loved me a few hours ago, he can't just leave me" Louis said to liam in angry voice

"Don't ever say he's not coming back! He will come back for me or else I'll go and find him myself." Both gasp at that

"Louis shut the fuck up, can you hear yourself" Sibs said squeezing his hands tightly "don't say shit" Liam sobbed loudly and left the room with so much guilt and remorse.

🕊🍂

"How's he settling in?" Harry asked as he marched into Liam's room.

Settling in , like Louis' capable of that right now. It's not like he's adjusting to a new bed or a different house, he's been ripped away from what he's used to for the second time. He went from a normal life, to a life of torture, and now he's being shoved back into a normal world. He's different now, though. He's not going to fit in the same mold; the seams of him have been ripped and sewed to make him look like something entirely new. Louis' not going to wake up and automatically settle in , it's going to be a process. A long, hard, drawn-out process. Liam knows that, and so should Harry.

He sighed and muttered an "okay"

There's a tension between these two since he heard Harry and yesh's conversation. He's ignoring Harry at all costs, he is not in the mood for Harry's questions. Right now he hates harry for what he did. He didn't ruin one but two lives, his and louis just for his sake.

He couldn't just forgive Harry but he couldn't just forgive himself. Unintentionally he helped harry in his sick twisted plan even though he didn't know what was Harry's plan. But he did help Harry separate them, for that he would never forgive himself and seeing louis losing his shine, his brightness made him even more.

"Bad things happen to people, and it changes them. It makes them different. So different that they can never go back to being the person they used to be." Liam muttered looking at Harry with so much hatred in his eyes.

Harry stared at liam with hardened expressions. He's so done with Liam's taunts, he's so done with blame game. Liam's behaving like he didn't help him separate zayn and louis. Yeah he's been a bit extreme but its All Zayn's fault, he was getting on his nerves. He was getting a bit too handsy with something that belongs to him. He didn't do well with jealousy.

Harry huffed and left liam all alone wallow in his own self pity. Liam knew Zayn. He knew Zayn on every level someone could know another person. Liam would have put aside that hurt every single morning he woke up and he would dust himself off and try again.Of course someone would have had to step in and tell him to stop, because there was just no way that Liam would have given up on him. There was just no way he would have ever admitted defeat and carried on with his life. He wouldn't let louis just marry Zayn. Zayn was supposed to be his.

Yeah, Liam had lost a lot of things that he'd once cared about, but he'd had the good fortune to not know in his soul what those bits were, but Zayn? Liam remembered it all and had it torn from him without explanation.

And so, maybe now, with knowledge of Zayn not alive and his dead body not being with them. So now liam had some glimpse into the pain Louis had faced.

"Nobody's pain is more justified than someone else's. Mine is just as valid as his" He whispered, he couldn't express his grief as vocally as louis.

🕊

"What now Mahee?" Mina asked her sister sitting beside her.

"Being sweet to everyone all the time can get you into a lot of trouble. Grow a backbone, trust your gut, and know when to strike back. Be like a snake—only bite if someone steps on you and now they didn't just step on us they crushed us. They killed the most important part of this family" She said staring ahead.

She nodded "so what now? What's the plan?"

"A smile for a smile, a laugh for a laugh and blood for blood. Harry Styles will suffer. He'll regret ever taking something from us" Mahee said with hardened expressions.

"Any call from London?" Mahee turned to her sister.

"Yeah, we have our people spreading, they are trying desperately for lead."

"Good let them suffer a bit,make sure leave our mark, let them know they are being watched"

"Mahee are you sure leaving our _lion _mark is a good idea?"

_Absolutely, let them suffer, style and horans think they are untouchable let them panic. In fear people do stupid things let them do it._

The both girls nodded at that

_Keep louis out of it, make sure no harm comes to him. He's ours now. He was our boss' partner. He's our responsibility now._

_Mina you'll visit London, you'll buy his house. You'll be friends with him, You'll stay close to him, you'll keep him protected. You'll keep an eye on him. If there's a single scratch on his body I'll not forgive a single soul._

The person said threatening girls and every single person in that room and just like that leaving the room.

The girls nodded and got to work. Mina started packing her essentials for London while Mahee started managing every person and telling the instructions they got from the higher boss.

The paradox of vengefulness is that it makes men dependent upon those who have harmed them, believing that their release from pain will come only when they make their tormentors suffer.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for the wait, I loved all of your comments, It motivates me to write more.
> 
> Thank you so much for 1K likes 💋
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to MAHEE, Happiest birthday love. You are one of the best people in the world.
> 
> Your Comments and VOtes are highly appreciated.
> 
> Heer


	17. Chapter 17

_Pour mercy, mercy on me, set fire to history_

_I'm breakin' my own rules, I'm cryin' like a fool_

_Hey Zee, good morning ❤💝💕_

_Hey Zee, how are you doing? I miss you._

_Zee, sibs said you are not coming back, i told her off. I know you are playing games with me, you said you love me, and i love you too. I saw those men giving you lift the other day, I know you are away for work,Sibs is being crazy and pulling my leg. I am waiting for you._

_I love you my husband to be 💖._

_Hiya, it's me again. Today wasn't a great day, you know I saw liam crying today. He's sad again, i don't know what happened, he used to be happy when you were around, come back soon so we can make him happy again. I can't do it alone. I tried telling him you will be back, don't be so sad and he cried so loudly, i'm so worried about him. Love you x_

_Today I went shopping. I have a feeling you are coming back soon as niall is back so I went and bought so many clothes for us. I saw these matching suits and I bought them. The shoppers said they have many more suits for weddings if I wanted to see them and they were so pretty zayn. I love them, I have selected a few and we'll do them together. I promise I'm not doing wedding shopping alone. I'm just looking at the stuff._

_Harry is being mean today. Somebody told him I went to buy matching suits and yelled at me, told me I'm not allowed to go out of the house alone and you are not coming back and we are not getting married. I wasn't afraid of him this time, i yelled at him equally loud and told him he's just being mean and i hate him. I told him you are just busy and coming back._

_I miss you zayn. Please come back soon. Everyone is trying to make me believe you left me and never coming back. Come back so we can get married shut everyone up. love you hubby.x_

_Liam has been crying a lot lately. He's sad all the time. He doesn't smile or laugh he used to. He always looks at me with so much sadness in his eyes. I'm worried about him._

_I think something is wrong with my phone. I tried calling you today but it went straight to voicemails, i think your phone is dead at the moment. I'm waiting for your calls. Love you baby._

_Zee, why did you not talk to me? I know you are reading my messages, you picked my call the other day why didn't you talk? I heard your voice but started sounding so not you. Why did you say 'leave a message and you'll get back to me' why didn't you talk to me like we used to? Did I do something wrong? I'm not doing anything I promise. Are you mad at me? I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong. Please talk to me._

_I think something is wrong with my phone, that's why i can't hear you and i always hear the same thing. I am going to show it to Niall Tonight, maybe he knows how to fix it._

_Oh and I forgot to tell you. I love you, I miss you, and I'm waiting to be your husband soon. Bye._

_I don't know what's going on but when i showed Niall my phone he cried. I think there's something wrong with my phone. I told him there's no need to cry, I'll buy a new phone. He hugged me and cried so much zayn. I think he's missing mum. I miss her too. With our wedding so near i missed her and Trish so much. They both would have been so happy._

_I hate Niall. He saw me talking to you on the phone and he said he's going to take my phone. I'm sending you in case he seriously takes my phone. You should know I love you. I miss you a lot. I'm doing all the shopping for our wedding, it's going to be a grand wedding, I'm looking for everything I'll show you when you are back. I ordered two matching suits, (i sneaked out, harry is not aware of that 😂, don't tell him.) And yeah. He's coming bye. Love you hubby._

Niall cried when he saw all these messages on his phone. Louis has been distant lately, he smiles but it never reaches his eye, he talks so little these days, only speaks when he's spoken to, he lost a noticeable amount of weight. His cheekbones are more prominent, his eyes hollow and they have bags under them like he hasn't slept in years.

He has been on his phone a lot, always typing away. First he thought he was reading something or maybe socializing a lot. But looking at those texts tells him exactly what he's been up to. He's planning a wedding or specifically _his own wedding._

"Louis what's this?" He said looking at his messages and all the search history, the amount of pictures he has sent zayn about flowers arrangements, cakes, decorations and the suits he has bought.

"Niall you shouldn't be looking at our chats, we could be doing something very naughty" He giggled and snatched his phone from Niall's hand

"Not that we do, but you should always be careful around soon to marry couples phone. You don't know what you will see there" He winked at his brother making his heart ache a little bit more

"Oh louis," Niall said, pulling louis in a tight hug. He cried and cried until he's hysterical making louis confuse

"Ni you okay? I know you've been crying a lot, you have been worried too. I can see it. What is it? Are you missing mum? You know you can talk to me about her whenever you want. I'm a bit sensitive about her but that doesn't mean you have to suffer alone. I'm here whenever you need me." He said taking Niall's tear filled face in his hands. He said wept a tear since zayn died. He thinks that zayn's gone on some meeting and will be back. But he's not eating cause he doesn't feel hungry, and when he eats he eats so little. He is not sleeping because what of zayn came back he wasn't there to welcome him? What would happen then? He didn't want zayn to think he didn't miss him, so he stayed awake every night looking at the front door waiting for zayn to come back.

_Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night, all night and every day_

_Give me something, oh, but you say nothing_

_What is happening to me?_

"Nothing kiddo, i'm just emotional" Niall said wiping his face. He talked to a doctor about his condition and they said he's in a shock they need to make him believe zayn ks dead or he'll lose his mental stability.

First they all tried to tell him directly it's not working. Now they are going to take him to the place where zayn should have been. Make him feel his absence and then they will tell him. Fear can't be concurred without being face to face with it, your fear has a power over you as long you fear it. Once you stop fearing your fear you can live your life with one less problem.

"Come on bub, we are going home, mum's home" Niall said softly, eyes fixed on his expressions,they way his eyes lit up. He's hoping to see zayn at Trisha's place.

🍂🍂

The time spent at their old house was bittersweet, they laughed, they cried, they remembered old memories.

Louis cried because he missed his mother. He was acting like everything was okay. He didn't mention once about zayn and when he did it's only for saying that he and zayn will spend a few days in this house two. They will spend some time in both houses so that Trisha and Jay didn't feel alone that much.

Niall tried telling him that zayn is not coming back, he as much as said zayn is not alive that earned him a growl from louis and then some angry yelling.

Louis asked him why he didn't like zayn anymore, why he's not happy about their wedding. He said why he was not being a supportive brother like he used to be. And Niall had no answer but cried. He hugged louis he's sorry, he's very supportive.

He promised himself he'll take louis to a psychologist and they'll figure out what to do. He knows louis will hate him for taking him to a psychologist but that's something that has to be done.

While they were about to head towards the house someone was coming out of the house in front of them. _Zayn's house_. Louis' heart thumped loudly as he ran towards her.

"Um hello" He said nervously the turned towards and quickly putting her phone in her pocket

"Hello" She said with a small surprised smile on her face, like she wasn't expecting him.

"Not to be rude or anything but how did you get the keys for this house? It's my fiance's house" He said politely but with confused expressions. Niall Rushes to his side and looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, actually i was just looking at the house, my retailers said its for sale" She told them politely

"For sales? But that's not possible, zayn never said about selling this house?" Louis asked confused.

"I don't know, they said his owner died so the government is selling this house because the owners don't have any relatives. Oh and Mr. Horan it was nice meeting you again" She said.

Niall's eyes widened at that, he knew he saw her somewhere he just didn't remember the names. "Its Niall ma'm Niall Tomlinson," Niall said pointing his eyes at Louis who didn't notice the slip "and i am sorry, i forgot your name"

'It's Mina." She said with a polite smile.

"Wait wait wait, why would the house be under government when Zayn is alive? He's just away for some business. He's not dead so how are they selling his house" Louis said confused, his head was spinning. There must be a confusion.

"Mina are you sure this is the house they said? Because my fiance said he'll be back soon and we are getting married in a few weeks. How is it possible ? Niall what's going on? Why are they saying he is dead Niall?" He sobbed turning to look at his brother who himself had pained expressions on his face

"I'm sorry mina, I'll talk to you late. I'm sorry about my brother you heard right. That might have been possible. He's been in shock since his fiance, the house owner died. He's just not believing it. I'm sorry from him"

"Poor thing, I'm sorry for your loss and don't worry about it, i can understand." She said sympathetically. Niall gave her a pained smile and took a hysterical louis to the car.

It's going to be a long day.

➰〰

"I met him today. It was unplanned. But I met him and he's not okay."

_"What do you mean he's not okay?"_

"He's not mentally stable, he's in shock, he looked so thin. Tell the boss to do something mahee, he looks so fragile, not the louis we saw in pictures. He lost his shine. And he thinks him and zayn going to get married at the end of the month" She Hiccuped her face wet with tears

"Mahee, tell the boss I'm not going to lose the very last thing of my brother. I can't let him fade. Tell boss our boy is not okay. He's fading away"

_I'll talk to Boss. I think I know what to do. Don't worry, I have a plan. Keep an eye on him. We'll do something._

"Yeah okay, bye sis." With that she hangs up.

_I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind_

_Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life_

Mahee moved towards the office and knocked on the door.

"Boos"

_"Mahee i told you so many times, i'm not your boss, I left that position long ago. Ot belonged to your fiance._

" Yeah and I never agreed with your decision then not now. Look what they did to him. He put himself in that situation. If it wasn't for Mr. Horan we might never knew about this gang, might Never know he was doing money laundry for none other than Mr. Styles and owe him money,Got himself killed and left us all vulnerable. That's how Both know about our dad's business or why Zayn's mum left them. He was a stupid man but because of him why know everything. That position always belonged to you, you wanna accept it or not. You are our next leader. I can't do this. Im not a leader for fuck sake, we only kno about mafia business for half a year. I don't fucking care what you said when you left everything three years ago. This is where you belonged!" He said looking directly into her boss' eyes.

Boss sighed and nodded accepting his fate

_what was it you came here? Surely not to yell at me and give me a speech._

Mahee smiled a bit but then her expressions became more serious "boss Louis is not okay."

Boss sat up straight at that listening internally what mahee has to say

"It's been three weeks and he's sure Zayn is going to come back. He's planning a wedding. He's not okay. I don't know what to do."

Boos looked around clearly at loss of words

"He missed zayn like the rest of us. But he had a different kind of connection with him. Leaving him behind with those very people that killed his fiance isn't a good idea. We have to bring him where he belongs. He was my brother's partner so he belongs to us."

_What are you suggesting we should do? I'm all ears._

"I have a plan"

_When I close my eyes All the stars align_

_And you are by my side, you are by my side_

_Once in a lifetime You were mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, Your comments motivates me.  
Thank you for being patience with me
> 
> Heer


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content. Anything written in ❦....❦ can be skipped. This is the only warning I'm going to give you.

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

There is no conjuring something from nothing. There is a give and a take. Chaos is power, chaos is destruction. Without chaos there's no balance. No one person can decide what is chaos and what is not. Our chao is completely different from someone else's just like how my evil is different from yours.

Louis woke up tangled in sheets and someone, naked. There were sheets thrown on their lower half concealing his and the person next to him's lower half. There were arms wrapped around his waist holding him close, his back was attached to a warm, hard chest. He sighed and rolled over, towards the sleeping man beside him who tightened his hold on his waist. He put his hand on the warm naked chest of the man beside him as he started tracing the outline of the tattoo with his index finger. His thoughts wander around, all of his life decisions, choices which led him to exactly where he exactly is. While his finger moved to the torso of the man where the tattoo was ending, completing his trace with his finger, butterfly tattoo. He tried to move out of his grasp when he felt a sharp pain in his lower bottom the reminder and aftermath of last night.

❦✢

Harry tied louis to his bed with a vibrator snuggled up his arse. It was at its fullest speed and Harry would turn it off whenever louis reached his high. Never letting louis have the satisfaction he wanted.He put him on edge for almost twenty minutes. Louis was crying, begging to come but fell on deaf ears. Louis was whimpering, trembling and gasping for air and release, Arching off the bed for any kind of friction any relief but Harry was completely controlling his high.Power intoxicates men. When a man is intoxicated by alcohol, he can recover, but when intoxicated by power, he seldom recovers. Harry was relishing the power he has on the smaller lad.

He loved the way Louis begged for his release, begging him to do something. It was everything he ever wanted. Power and Louis. Louis was soft and pliant for him, he would give everything he has to offer and take whatever he would give him. He thrives in the feeling of Control, ownership of this man laying in front of him.The desire of power in excess caused the angels to fall.

Men like Harry love submission. Even when they say they don't. There's just something about a beautiful, soft man looking to them to protect and take care of them that inspires them to do crazy things.

After agonizing twenty minutes of begging and crying, Harry pulled out the vibrator out of his arse and fucked him raw. His each dive is harder than before. He was unforgiving in his each thrust trying to leave his mark on his soul.

_"Tell me louis, who do you belong to?" _Harry demanded staring at louis, thrusting deeper. Louis closed eyes snapped open at that, this was a ritual thing of harry. Making sure who louis belongs to Louis pressed his lips together tightly, refused to say another word or make any noise

_"Say it" _He ordered halting his actions.

Louis expressions changing suddenly, his eyes hard but filled with tears, Harry was staring at him expectantly.

_"God damnit say it" Harry's voice boomed_

_"I'm yours, I'M YOURS GOD DAMNIT MOVE NOW." _Louis yelled arching off the bed, tugging at his restraint s as harry fucked him harder, deeper. They both reached their high together and Harry collapsed on top of him.

❦** ✢**

Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a

listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all

of which have the pot.

Louis moved out of his grasp and went to freshen up and start his day. He made coffee and breakfast for himself. He was eating peacefully when Barbara entered the room louis rolled his eyes and continued eating completely ignoring her.

"Oh look, the gold digger. Exactly the face I wanted to start my day with" She spits out, her tone spitting venom. Louis rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Don't think you are any different just because you are with him. He changes lovers like he changes his clothes. I know my brother like none other. Do yourself a favor and leave him before you get your heart broken. You know I care for you. I can give you the money you want. Leave my brother alone. He will leave you, don't fall for his fake charm, or his sweet talks, he just wanted your body louis. He's not the type of person to settle down. I love you like a little brother, no matter what our relationship is I love you like liam" She said faking sympathy, they both knew that.

Louis put his mug down and looked at Barbara calmly and said " I appreciate your concern but i don't think you are the right person to talk about loyalty and faithfulness " His stare hard on her " Besides, im his husband until I'm not. I don't need your fake sympathy Babs. If he breaks my heart I can take care of myself. You should concentrate on your married life before someone tells niall about you and what was his name" He said looking at her and like expecting her to tell him the name when she said nothing just stared at her fuming. He smiled and took his mug to his lips "oh yeah, Dylan" He said equally seething.

"This is the last time you are speaking to me in that tone Ms. Barbara. Do not forget who you are talking to. I'm your brother's Husband which makes me his partner in life but also legally his second hand in This Gang. You know what that means?" He said while standing up, breakfast long forgotten

"That means I have more power than you, I have the power to destroy you and your husband with just the snap of my finger. I'm not the same boy that follows you around like a puppy. I'm not the louis I was a year ago.

Next time you talk to me in that tone you used, it'll be the last time you ever talk and not even Harry can save you from my warth." He spoke with so much authority and confidence that even Barbara was shaken. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but she was lost at words. This is the first time she has seen louis acting like a true Donna and she was terrified. Not that she would show it.

"I will see what you can do. I will always be Harry's first priority! If he knew the way you talk to me he'll divorce you. I'm not afraid of you. I will make sure Harry makes you suffer. I will not tolerate this disrespect" She said standing at his height. Trying to make him afraid, show her dominance and power over him.

"That's the difference between you and I babs. I fight my own battles while you'll go and cry in front of either Niall or Harry. You don't have any power without them. You don't have the gut to fight this fight without them. So next time be careful because I'm not afraid of either of them." With that he threw her final look and stepped out of the kitchen leaving an exasperated Barbara behind.

In all our lives, there is a fall from innocence. A time after which, we are never the same. "Being sweet to everyone all the time can get you into a lot of trouble. Grow a backbone, trust your gut, and know when to strike back. Be like a snake—only bite if someone steps on you." he murmured to himself on his way to his office.

**♔♛**

"Ashton stop fucking around, i have limited time here and you know it" louis yelled at his trainer. He's learning how to fight, shoot and defend himself. The day he married Harry, Harry told him he had so many enemies and louis needed to be careful who he trusts from now on. Louis told harry he wanted to train so he could protect himself and Harry ignored his offer a few times and told him he will have a guard with him 24/7 he doesn't need to train. after some persuasion harry finally agreed to let louis train with their personal trainer.

He had warned Ashton if there's a single scratch on Louis' body Ashton will be dead.

Ashton took the warning seriously. He trained louis with basic techniques but louis wanted to train seriously. He wanted a real fight. Once in a while when harry had to go out of the town they both would fight dirty, a few cuts and blood here and there. Louis was a great fighter, Harry didn't know that. But everyone in the gym can see that. Louis was determined to be stronger, he wanted to protect himself. He didn't want to be dependent on someone for his life.

But today Ashton was not serious in one of their fights. Louis got the news today that Harry went to town close by to get some business done and will return at night so he wanted to train his new techniques but Ashton was playing around. He was just skipping around and playing. He would tickle louis whenever he went for a hit and louis was getting tired of it

"Ashton I will bloody kill you, harry will be back if will tell him you are hurting me." Louis comments. "I don't need to show him any wound to make him believe in my words and you know it" he smirked when Ashton's face fell. He scoffed and muttered a quiet 'fine you win. You are fun anymore' louis smirked at that.

They both threw a few punches here and there. Louis was better than before. A practically hard kick landed on his shin making him lose his footings. He fell on his knees making them scrap and bleed a little bit. Louis ignored the pain and stood up to punch Ashton in the gut. Ashton was quick and predicting his move, picked him from his waist and threw him on the ground. Louis gasp in pain but stood up again. Now his arms and knees both were bleeding a little. Ashton knew he would be dead by the end of it if he didn't stop the training. But he would be dead before the end of the day if he didn't satisfy louis with his training.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when louis punched him in the face and out of reflexe he punched louis equally hard his his nose started to bleed and lip busted. Louis cleaned his nose with the back of his hand and smiled at Ashton

"Good work,ash. I think I'm going to take a break now" Louis said through blooded lips. Ashton told him not to move and ran out of the room to snatch a first aid kit.

Louis was sitting there cleaning his nose when Niall entered the gym. He looked at louis' bloody face and rushed towards him to help "you okay kiddo?" He asked softly his hand approach to clean his blooded lip.Louis slapped his hand away looking at him with fire in his eyes. His fist in tight balls, his jaws cleaned.

"I don't need your help, Mr. Horan" He spits.

"Louis, lete look at your face bub. It's bleeding. It'll leave a scar if we don't treat it right now." Niall said moving to help him again. Which again was refused

"I'd take a scar on my fucking face then on my soul mr. Horan. Just do your thing. I don't need your help."

"Louis, Your anger is valid i know. But I swear I didn't know at that time. I was as clueless as you were. If I had, I would kill Harry on the spot you know that." Niall said tiredly they've been through this conversation so many times.

"You want me to believe you because? Because you are my elder brother? Oh wait you are not. You are Mr.Niall Horan of Ireland. I was stupid enough to think you wouldn't hide anything from me one day when my life is spiraling around someone told me my brother isn't my own. On top of that his own partner killed my fiance? You want me to believe you never knew about Harry's plan? Go fuck yourself!" Louis spits and runs out of the room.

Out of all the things That had hurt him, Niall hiding his identity was one of the sour topics for Louis till this day. He still can't forgive niall for that no matter what reason niall would give him.

"Ships don't sink because of the water around them; ships sink because of the water that gets in them." Louis commented on his way out of the room.

**♔♛**

"Louis. Why are you doing all of this" Mahee asked, she's been asking this for six months whenever she would call louis.

"Come on you don't need to live with him. Niall's been worried about you." She sighed

"Niall, of course you are going to talk about Niall. Mahee, stop worrying about him so much. My brother Will never return your feelings. He's that gone for Babs." Louis said trying to despite mahee, she only sighed in returns fully understanding defensive mechanics.

"This won't answer my question! My feelings for ni are irrelevant right now. We all wanted to know why? He destroyed our lives and you married him? He killed your fucking fiance and you are living with him, under the same room. On the same bed. Did you forgive him that easily? Did you fell for his charm? Believe his all sweet talk? Tell me why are you staying with him louis?" Mahee yelled on the phone.

"Mahee, what do you want? We have this conversation so many times! Why did you call? I know you hate me for marrying him. I told you a thousand times Your brother has a spot in my heart that no one can take. I loved him. Forever and always." Mahee scoffed at that.

"Stop this bullshit right here. You wouldn't do what you did. You wouldn't marry him two month after you knew who killed him. Anyways, I didn't call for this. I don't know who you are anymore. I called because boss has been worried about you"

Louis tense at that he didn't speak for a minute.

"Hello, louis. He wants me to tell you he's still waiting for your answer no matter if you are married to that pathetic piece of shit or not."

"Tell your boss the answer is still no. He had his chance he blew up. He fucked me up more than I can tolerate" Louis said softly.

"Louis he--"

"Mahee. 6 months. I cried for six months. He saw me crying. He knew I was miserable and still didn't have the guts to show his face. Liam knew everything but didn't tell me. You all knew about it and yet you let me lose my mind! How do you all want me to believe you? The people i trusted most in my life are the ones who lied to me the most and y'all still asking me questions?

Tell your boss he can fuck liam and live happily ever after."

"Louis give him a chance, let him explain please. He has all the good intentions. Just give him a chance. He'll tell you everything." Mahee pleaded

"Tell me one thing mahee, was his reasons good enough to let me lose my mind? Was it good enough to see me dying? Was it good enough to let me believe I lost it all?

"Niall and him hurt me the way i couldn't heal. He knew but didn't say anything to me. He let me believe something just so he can protect his partner and his reputation. Harry's bad i agree. But at least he isn't good on my face. He's bad overall."

"Louis Ni didn't know. I swear he was as dark as you were. Please believe me on this. Louis, don't punish yourself for others' mistakes. They made some irrational choice. Don't let it ruin your life. Don't let it destroy your own happiness, you need to forgive them you deserve it for your own peace." Mahee pleaded

"Maybe self-improvement isn't the answer, maybe self-destruction is the answer." louis said before hanging up.

_What am I now?_

_What if I'm someone I don't want around?_

_I'm falling again_

_I'm falling again_


	19. Chapter 19

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's alright because i love the way_

_It hurts._

"I can't believe it, He has the audacity to talk to like he's someone important. I swear harry you gave them a little attention and they think they are above me." Barbara bragged into Harry's office and ranting.

"He thinks he holds power over me, he thinks i'm scared of him," She scoffed. "Like I haven't spent a lifetime in this lifestyle. I know all the ins and out in this family"

"What are you on about,Babs? Who got your knickers in a twist?" Harry said partially amused, used to her sister's ranting.

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" She said, glaring at him with annoyance half expecting harry to know the answer. When Harry just raised his eyebrows in retaliation she huffed and said "your husband, Harry. Just because he got to sign some papers he thinks he's someone important."

Harry laughed at that, He threw his head back and laughed "Come on Babs! You can't be serious. That boy, that follows you like a puppy is the one showing his claws?"

When Barbara scoffed he stifled his laugh

"So you are saying that louis, that small scared, innocent louis is threatening you with 'The power' he has over YOU? This has to be a joke."

Barbara scoffed at his words "you don't know harry. Ever since he returned from the USA he's not the same. He's egotistical, he's power hungry, he's giving me bad Vibes. I'm telling you he's onto something. Be careful around him and don't give him too much control over you. He can hurt you, badly"

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh, he threw his head back and laughed when his laughter died down he scoffed and addressed what Barbara said " He can hurt me? Me? That tiny ass has the Power to hurt me? Are you even hearing yourself?" He scoffed "hurt me. Babs you are over thinking. he's the same boy he was when he went to The USA."

** _Asshole: Come upstairs, in my office. I have something important to discuss._ **

** _Stubborn: I'm coming._ **

** _Asshole: you did last night, didn't you. 😏_ **

** _Stubborn: Seriously? Are you fucking serious right now? I'm so done with you 🙄😒_ **

** _Stubborn: 'ON MY WAY' Happy? 😒_ **

After two minutes louis entered the room with anyone expressions which quickly turned into amusement as his eyes fell on an annoyed Barbara sitting at Harry's desk.

"Harry, Barbara" Louis said with amusement, his eyes had a glint of mischief he nodded at both. Like saying Hello without saying hello.

"Louis" Harry said equally amused but for different reasons.

"I wanted to talk to you both about the casinos line we are about to inaugurate." He said look at them both.

"What about it harry?" Barbara asked.

"I have decided to take down my responsibility from them. I wanted one of you to handle that line." Harry said "I trust you both enough. I know you are capable of handling new business and take it to its peak. So this responsibility is just one less burden on me."

"And who that is?" Louis asked sitting on the sofa besides Barbara calmly. His posture relaxed and confident at the same time.

"You." Harry said making Barbara yell "what the hell harry" In exasperation. While louis just looked at him with shock. He cannot believe Harry can trust him with one of his biggest businesses. Styles casinos are one of the biggest casinos in the world and one of harry largest legal businesses. These Casinos make his black money white and the government out of his back.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked still in shock.

"You can't be serious harry. Louis has never done this before. I'm sure he can't handle this big business all of sudden." Barbara said still can't believing his ears

"I have thought this through. Louis has a business degree. He's been handling my hotels unofficially. He has proved his talent when our hotels earned more than 10% this year. This might be big but with the knowledge and ins and out of business I'm sure he can handle it pretty well. And I'm sure you won't have any problems with my decisions babs" Harry said looking at Barbara.

"Harry I trust your decisions but it's a bit risky move. Handing louis this? I don't know-"

"I thought you'd support and encourage me in something this big babs." Louis cut her off

"After all, I'm like your little brother." He spits smirking a little. He knew barbara is going to explode soon but seeing him smirking she just huffed and muttered a fine through gritted teeth.

Harry nodded at both of them and said "At tonight's party I'm going to make an official statement and hand it over to louis. " Louis smiled and nodded.

You gain power by pretending to be weak. Power doesn't always roar.The art of exerting power is an art used in doses - the more hidden it is the more effective.

**♔♛**

**Song:**

**love the way you lie - Rihanna**

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

For the innocent, the past may hold a reward. But for the treacherous, it's only a matter of time before the past delivers what they truly deserve. Nobody is stronger, nobody is weaker than someone who came back. There is nothing you can do to such a person because whatever you could do is less than what has already been done to him. We have already paid the price.

The party was on its full swing, as soon Harry announced that harry was taking down his position as CEO of Styles casinos and giving it to louis there was a hell break loose. Harry didn't give any explanation why. He just said he's doing it and it's done. Louis has been surrounded by people, Important people. A few of them from news and rags everyone is trying to know how louis earned that position.

Harry had a reputation of not trusting anyone with big things. If anyone knew his business its His sister or brother and later on Niall SO Louis not only knowing Styles business but also Officially becoming the CEO of one the world's biggest casinos were big news. Within an hour Louis The Young CEO of STYLES was trending worldwide. No one knew who he was, where he came from. Just his name and position.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes, And you take that to new extremes._

Louis was tired of all these things, He is tired of meeting all these fake people. So He just smiled and answered a few questions and after some time he excused himself and made his way through the crowd when a familiar figure collided with him and they spilled their drink

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where i was going" Louis said trying to clean their Dress

Louis looked up and his eyes fell on the person and when he saw who that is

"Yesh! How are you! Finally someone who don't want to get the words out of me for their profit"

She just laughed and said "I'm Doing great, How are you?"

"I have been better. Are you enjoying yourself? He asked politely

"Yeah!" she said after a short pause she sighed and said "Louis, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't know at that time. I thought they told you about everything"

Louis expressions hardened "Well I didn't. I spent six months crying. Hoping I can only say my Final goodbye to him. There were things I wanted to tell him. But I knew they would hurt him. So I buried them, and let them hurt me.Do you know the feeling, when your heart is so hurt, that you could feel the blood dripping? That's what I felt during that time" They both moved towards the bar sitting on away from the crowd.

_Now there's gravel in our voices, Glass is shattered from the fight_

"I know louis. I called Mahee as soon as I got the From Harry. I warned them about the attack. I talked about Harry's intentions. But I didn't think about warning you. It would have saved you from a lot of heartbreak. I don't know how to tell you how sorry I'm" she said in a weak voice.

"Yesh, I forgave you. The day you told me everything I forgave you. You were doing what you deem right. If it weren't for you I would be still in the dark. Still far away from the truth. So Thank you" He said genuinely forgiving him. Anger moves in two directions. If we act virtuously, the seed we plant will result in happiness. If we act non-virtuously, suffering results.

"Have you Talked to-" yesh was about to say the name when louis Interrupted him

"Don't say his name In front of me. I fucking hate him" Louis spits. His eyes are hard and fierce.

"I understand." Yesh mumbled. "I'm sorry for whatever happens in the past Louis. Enjoy your Night"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Yesh. You did the right thing. It was the others that manipulated the truth and kept me in the dark. You have nothing to be sorry about," he said and smiled warmly at him. "What's past is in the past"

Yesh Smiled at him and walked away Leaving louis with his thoughts.

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

**♔♛**

Hours ago, it had hurt so much more than it did at that moment. Now, though, louis was numb. He'd hurt for so long that he'd exhausted the feeling. Now there was nothing.

He was walking around mindlessly talking to important people. At some point he saw niall looking at him. He ignored him and moved the other way.he didn't want to deal with his brother, if that is. He never saw harry or Barbara so it's clear she's still licking her wounds and thinking of ways to comeback. He's sure of that.

He sat on the bar and ordered for the drink when he heard the second pleasant familiar face. He got his drink and moved towards the person.

"Well well well, it isn't the Miss American." He said in a teasing tone. She whipped her head towards him,eyes wide and a huge smile on her face.

"Well, isn't it The Heartbeat Prince" She said in equally teasing tone before getting up from the stool and ran towards to hug him.

"I can't believe it. I thought my ears and Eyes were lying to me when I saw you on the stage tonight. I thought Styles was talking about some other louis." she said still squeezing him tightly.

"Yeah well." He said in an amused smile "Taylor you need to let me go. I can't breathe"

"Fuck you." She let him go and punched him lightly on the arm.

"So did you fuck styles to get this position?" She asked teasingly. Louis eyes widened before it turned into an evil grin. He was about to confess all the dirty things he did with harry before someone came right behind Taylor.

"Hey tay. Won't you introduce me with your friends, here" He said to Taylor but his eyes were taking in louis' appearance. Louis blushed bright red under his gaze. Taylor eyes fell on the person and louis after a few seconds she just smirked and introduced louis to her friend known as Liam Hemsworth. Apparently she's friends with him and louis was not freaking out. Nope. He was calm and collected. His cheeks weren't bright red, he wasn't stuttering or fumbling with his hair. He wasn't flustered. And he might have not said it out loud that he thinks liam is smoking hot. On which liam replied with equally flirtatious saying he thinks louis is quite smoking hot too.

Louis was a flustered mess when he felt a presence behind him and hand on his waist. He was quickly spun around and there were lips on his own. Gasps were heard all around the room.

Louis was shocked at first but when he felt soft plush lips on his own, in bruising kiss he realised what was happening and started kissing back.

The kiss was hard, Harry was all about taking and forcing his tongue in Louis' mouth. Louis was having a hard time keeping up with the kiss. Harry's hand moved from his waist to his arse and squeezed it tightly in his hands making louis gasp in his mouth and stand on his toes to keep up with Harry's hard and fast pace. His hands moved in Harry's soft hair pulling them hard, telling him to slow down. But harry was a man on a mission. He wanted to make sure everyone in the room can see who Louis belongs to. He was putting on a show for everyone to see.

Throughout the night he saw people looking at Louis, throwing him lust filled glance. Trying their chance which louis took down without actually knowing until this Hemsworth. He saw the way he was looking at His louis. The way he was making him all flustered. The lust in his eye. He knew how the smaller lad looked in his skin tight black suit which fits him in all the right places. Making him look even more delicious.

When they broke apart louis was breathless. His lips swollen, hair disheveled. He swiped his tongue on his swollen lips making hair eyes darker than before. He squeezed younger lands ass one more time before he settled his hand on his waist and turned towards shocked looking Taylor and Liam.

"Taylor, long time no see" he said with a fake smile. He knew he wasn't looking any less Snogged then louis.

"Liam, i don't think we've been introduced properly" Harry said with a sickeningly sweet smile. He brought his hand forward for a handshake "Im harry, this one's" He pointed at louis " Husband ".

Liam's eyes widened at his words, he recovered quickly and shook Harry's hand. It was all tense and awkward. After some small talk harry excused himself satisfied with the work done.

_I love the way you lie._

"What the fuck louis" Taylor screamed in his ear.

"You are married are you didn't tell me. And your husband is none other than HARRY FUCKING STYLES" she whispered yell.

"It's actually harry fucking me but that's off the point" He said cheekily "besides when was i supposed to tell you? When you introduced me to Liam fucking Hemsworth? Please" He puffed and pulled out his phone when he felt it ring.

** _Boss: Tell that bitch to stay the fuck away from you._ **

** _Louis: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?_ **

** _Boss: Louis you are mine. Always were, always will be. He needs to learn that._ **

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's alright because I love the way it hurts._

** _Louis: I stopped being yours the day you decided to leave me. Hide yourself from me. I'm not yours anymore Mr._ **

** _Boss: the fuck you are not. I'll fucking kill him. I wanted to smash his face when he kissed you. Only I'm allowed to kiss you louis._ **

** _Louis: he's my Husband. Incase you are forgetting. He's allowed to kiss me, fuck me and do whatever he wants._ **

** _Boss: No he's not. That was me. You were supposed to be mine._ **

_Cause you feed me fables from your head_

_With violent words and empty threats_

** _Louis: I'm warning you don't come close to me or I'll make sure he kills you! Leave._ **

** _Boss: Louis, I'm sorry please. I still love you._ **

** _Louis: I don't. Besides I'm a married man now. Leave before i tell my husband._ **

** _Boss: I love you , louis._ **

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie._


	20. Chapter 20

_ I think The worst part wasn't losing him _

_ It was losing me _

  
  
  


"What was all that at the party? Mr. Styles" Louis asked as he rammed through the closet looking for something comfortable to wear.

"What was _ Mr Styles _?" Harry asked completely ignoring to answer the question he knew louis was asking.

"Snogging me to death in front of almost all the world, i'm pretty sure it's all over the internet by now" Louis huffed in half annoyance, half amusement. In these 8 months of their marriage he knew Harry enough.

"Good, they should know who owns you," Harry said with a proud smile on his face.

"You don't own me harry. I'm a person not an object." Louis said exasperated. Harry looked at him with annoyance and moved towards him at the closest. He grabbed him from his waist and turned him around "you know i don't like it when you say shit like this" Harry said as he creased his cheeks with the back of his fingers. His hand moved towards his neck to his chest "I own you louis. You belong to me. You and I both know it." He said as he tweaked his nipple making him gasp.

"Say it" Harry said pinching his nipple again.louis bit his lips refusing to give in.

Harry's hand moved from his chest to his face again. He freed his lips from his teeth. He swiped his thumb on his lips softly while whispering "say it louis".

Louis pushed him on his chest making him stumble at an unexpected shove, he tightened his hold on louis' waist. Louis smirked a bit and shoved him again. He pushed the older lad towards the bed harry was letting him manhandle him. He smirked at the smaller lad and whispered "Say it louis, you and I both know that's the truth. I own your body, your mind, You" he whispered the last word as louis shoved him on bed. He was looking at the older lad with Defiance. 

_ Just let me talk, You know what I'm saying _

Harry looked at him with lust filled eyes from his position. He was giving his husband the upper hand. Louis straddle his waist and looked down at him. His hands on his chest a teasing smirk on his face as he moved his hands up and down.

He came close to his mouth and kissed the corner of his mouth before he turned towards his ear and whispered.

"You Don't own me Styles." 

_ Don't give me that Girl I know you're staying _

Harry grabbed the back of his neck and brought their mouths together and whispered seductively "You are, you were and you'll always be mine" He crashed their lips together in an bruising kiss. Louis pushed him on his chest and broke away from the kiss. Sitting up straight on Harry's thighs. He swiped his own thumb while looking down at harry.

"I was never yours." He said heatedly the look in his eyes was the one harry has never seen before. It was a mixture of grief, hatred and something more. 

_ Where you going? You feel that space, it's mine _

_ Said we're going? In every space and time _

Harry grabbed him from his waist suddenly making louis gasp and turned them upside down. Now louis was beneath him. He kissed louis' jaw softly before looking at him darkly. 

"You have no idea what I've done to get you. You have no right to say those fucking words to me" 

Louis' heart thumped loudly, his breath stutters at those words his eyes hopeful. Hoping Harry would finally confess his sins.

Louis put his hand on his chest playing with his nipple, swiping his thumb on the bud under his shirt.

"What did you do?" He asked, staring at him under his eyelashes. 

Harry looked at him for a few seconds before he shook his head, like he was clearing his mind. His hands moved towards the bottom of his shirt and in an instant he threw his shirt somewhere behind him. His hands moved to the buttons of his pants when louis put his hand on his' and stopped him from doing that 

"What did you do harry?" He demanded his voice authoritative 

Harry Bent his head down towards his neck and started sucking on it. Making him gasp and hiss in pain. When harry was satisfied with his work he came up, looked him in the eye and said "that's for me to know and you to understand the importance" He Bent down and kissed him again, this time he was all about taking, leaving his mark on every single of his breath. He was claiming what was his. His husband. 

_ So love me Like we don't have tomorrow _

_ Like there's no time at all, love _

_ Love me like tomorrow's Never gonna come _

That night Harry took his sweet time with him. He fucked him raw. He was forgiving in his thrusts. He didn't prep him well. He just drove into him right away and started moving. 

Louis knew he was punishing him for making him jealous, for not saying what he actually wanted to hear. For asking that one specific question. He fucked him until louis was begging not to. He made him come at least four times. He got exhausted and slept on top of him still tucked inside him.

Harry was trying to make sure louis remembered who he belongs to. He had told louis numerous times that his dick will be the only one that will be near him and he was true to his words. Whenever someone would get too close to louis harry was always there to remind him and the person. He always had a possessive hand on his ass. Squeezing it here and there just to tease louis.

Louis learned in a short amount of time that Harry was a dominant man. He likes to be in control of things whether it's in their bedroom or out of the room. He loves to control louis. He has a strange fascination with controlling louis' body, his orgasms. He would touch him inappropriately in public places and will smirk whenever louis would send him a deadly glare.

He loves it the most when they are in public and he would put his hand on louis' dick. Make him squirm and gasp. At first louis would always try to get away from him but sooner he learned he loved the chase even more. He go crazy whenever louis would run from him and he would always pin him below and fuck him with strangest ways like bounding him with their bed and left a vibrator in his ass for hours while he cry and beg for mercy. Harry would always tell him to not push him away and make him say that he's harry. Before he would turn off the vibrator and fuck him until he himself come once or twice. After that he would plug him and cuddle him. It was a strange mixture but it's truly Harry's way.

Louis was a virgin before he married Harry but after two months of their wedding they slept for the first time. Harry gave him time to adjust himself before he asked anything from him.

Louis gave all he had to give. He would always satisfy Harry's fantasies. At first he gets shy whenever harry would touch him inappropriately in public but then he got used to it. He keeps up with Harry libido just so he can satisfy his husband's needs. He learned things about sexual life that he didn't know existed. He used to be innocent before he married his horny husband. 

The best way to control a dominant man is give him full submission, let them think they control you, satisfy them and they are in your hands. The best kind of surrender is when your enemy thinks they are power while you still control them.

_ Tell me why it's always different in the morning _

  
  


The morning after these nights are always unexpected. Louis would always be distant, he slipped out of the bed before harry wakes up.

He would take a long shower, scrub himself until he's sensitive and red. He always cried in showers because he hated it. He hated the way Harry's hand felt on him. How he can feel them the next day. How his body was sore and he can't walk without remembering how easily he gave up. He felt like the world had locked him on an island, an island without waves.

_ You have no idea what I've done to make you mine _

_ What did you do harry? _

_ That's for me to know. _

Louis was hopeful Harry would finally confess his sins. He was hoping Harry would say he was the one that turned his life upside down.

If he confessed louis would scream at him finally tell him how much he hates him and get away from this awful wedding.

He wasn't happy, he felt like someone was suffocating him. Every second he spent in this very house where Harry planned to ruin his life just so he can get him for himself and boost his ego. He hated it. He lost everything after that incident. The friends he made, the relationship he had. The people he trusted and most importantly his innocence.

He used to see the world as a Rose Garden where a few thrones can't affect the way he lives but now he's seeing the world from broken lenses. Everything is not what it seems like. Everyone is double faced. In this house everyone, including him, is hiding something from others. The only person he doesn't genuinely hate is Barbara because she doesn't hide her hate for him. She doesn't like him and she doesn't miss any chance to remind him. She's the most genuine person in this _ STYLE _house hold.

He got ready for his first meeting as a CEO. he was nervous but didn't know who to call. It was kind of a big thing for him. Even though he was doing it just to spite people around him. He called the only person he knew doesn't hate him and is the same as the day they meet.

_ Hello! _

"Hey, Are you free? Can we talk?" Louis asked in a weak voice.

_ What a stupid question you dumbass. You call me whenever you feel like. No question asked. _

When there was no reply from louis after a minute they continued 

  
  


_ Louis are you okay? What happened? _

"I have never been okay after that day, sibs. I'm keep getting this feeling-" He sighed

_ What feelings? Louis you are making me worried! Should I pick you up? _

"The Feeling when you have no one to tell what's going on and it's killing you, slowly."

Sibs sighed 

_ Louis Leave him, leave them alone to fuck themselves. Get divorce and we will leave this country, this continent if we have to. I just wanted to see you happy again. _

"He won't divorce me, sibs. Besides, we can't hide now. Where will we go? Niall has Europe in his hands. Maliks have USA and surroundings and Harry. I don't know how much he controls yet. They'll always find us." Louis sighed.

_ We will move to Asia. Fuck even Antarctica If it means to keep you away from those bastards. _

Louis chuckled at that "Not right now. We'll do that but i don't know when" 

Sibs sighed _ "I will always support you, even though most of the time i don't like your ideas." _

Louis chuckled

_ Louis, Liam called." _Louis expressions Hardened at these two simple words.

_ Hear me out. He said he wanted to talk to you. He's trying to reach out to you but you have him blocked everywhere. _

_ " _Sibs, I don't want to hear what he has to say now."

_ He's sorry louis. He told me he never intended to hide anything from you. I don't know what he did to spite you this much. But he was our friend, forgive him. You already made too many enemies lou. _

"He saw me crying for months, he saw me trying to find a purpose, trying to find the person who wanted _ Him _killed. He knew that but told me. He saw me losing my mind at every hopeless effort, saw me breaking down whenever i came back to square one but didn't tell me who it was. He knew Yesh Killed Him, he confronted her but didn't have the guts to tell me until I found out myself. He called me his friend but I think he's as much to blame for everything that happened to me as much harry.

_ That bitch. _

"You know what the crazy part sibs, he knew about Maliks before I did. He was there with them last time I saw them. Liam said he was sorry at that time. But two days later I saw him doing things he shouldn't be doing while he knew I was still suffering. 

  
  


_ What did he do, Louis? _

" He Fucked someone. He wanted Zayn for himself, always had. He tried to separate us by making us fight. He made Zayn think Harry and I are fucking each other. And then I saw--" Louis sobbed loudly

_ Hey hey, I know what happened in the USA. You don't have to tell me. Next time calls I'll make sure to tell him to Fuck himself. You don't have to talk to him. _

  
  


"It hurts Sibs, It hurts so much. I don't know who to trust anymore. I'm in this house with all the relations but none of them are real. I feel like one of these days I might fade away and no one will realize it until it's too late." Louis mumbled still crying his cheeks wet with tears.

_ I'm sorry bub. Tell me what can I do for you? What do you want me to do? I'm with you, always. _

"Make it stop, please make it stop. I can't take it anymore. Please"

  
  


_ There's no point in stalling, there's nothing to hide _

_ Right now it's priceless, some things you can't buy _

  
  


_ Bub, come home. I'll take you away from them. It's not worth the pain you are feeling. Forget them. I can't do anything unless you want it. _

"I know. But I can't leave not when I'm this close to make them all suffer. Keep an eye on liam. He knows too much, he can't be near right now."

_ I've got you. I'll make sure of that. _

"Thank you. Have you talked to Mina?"

_ No, she's with liam. Supporting him. They don't know what liam did. They think he's innocent and you are hating him because of his brother. Boss is quiet in this matter. _

"Of course that fucker is quite" Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go sibs. I'll talk to you later. I have to be in the office and I don't want to deal with Harry right now. Love you. Bye."

_ Bye. Love you. _

  
  


Ships don’t sink because of the water around them; ships sink because of the water that gets in them.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

_ "Power resides where men believe it resides. It's a trick; a shadow on the wall." _

  
  
  
  


"Harry, are you sure you want to do this? This is a huge amount of money and if they get caught we would have to face a huge loss" Niall said looking at harry who was busy stocking money in briefcase. Harry was making one of their people do money laundering for them. He was sure everything would be according to plan but niall was skeptical. 

"We aren't doing it for the first time Niall, calm the fuck down" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I know but-" He was cut off when ashton and luke came running inside the office, panting. They both stood up in alarm. One, no one is allowed to enter their office without their permission unless it's important, and two, they look like they just saw a ghost.

"Luke, Ash. What happened" Niall and Harry were at their side in a minute. Waiting for them to calm down and explain what the hell was going on.

"Two of our Suppliers are hurt, our Money is stolen, the shipment coming from France is nowhere to be found. Our garage is empty." Luke pants out. Luke and Ashton looked at each other contemplating something. Ashton nodes a bit and luke sighed

"What is it Ash? What else?" Harry asked authoritatively.

"The tiger signs, all of those places." Ashton replied tiredly. They've spent months finding who was sabotaging their business and left those tiger signs. The first time their garage was empty there was a huge poster in it with a roaring tiger and _M _written on it. 

"Son of a bit-“ harry slammed his hands on table making luke flinch at the unexpected noise.

" Is that all?" Niall asked. Keeping his composer.

"There was something written this time" Ash said pulling out his phone and showing it to his bosses.

There in bold letters was written

_ Give us back what belongs to us - M. _

_ _

And on second paper

_ You’ll Regret it - M. _

“Not this shit again.” Niall yelled frustrated, These tiger messages started showing up as soon as he returned from France a year ago. They are still clueless. Whoever that is going to be the death of them.

“Niall, This has to be stopped, We can’t let it happen again. Last time when this showed up Louis was attacked even though he was with me. Whoever it is they know about us. They are keeping eyes and ears on us. Find out who the rat is. Who the fuck this M is. Careful who you trust” Harry looked at everyone in the room “Everyone who isn’t us, is an enemy. What good is power if you cannot protect the ones you love? I don’t want to put anyone’s life in danger this time. We will be prepared.I will hurt them for this. A day will come when they think they’re safe and happy, and their joy will turn to ashes in their mouth, and they'll know the debt is paid” Harry said darkly, his eyes burning fire while his hands are in tight fists.

“You both get our best team and search, leave no stone unturned. Search every corner in Ireland, Europe and africa. I'll call a few of my fellows around the world. This time they are not getting away with this shit” Niall said authoritatively.

“You know there's a saying, What we don’t know is going to get us killed.” Harry looked at Niall with the same irritation and determination. “We’ll Get them by their necks” Harry nods to himself.

They both went out of their phone to ear making calls that were necessary.

  
  


🍂🕊🍂

  
  
  


Nothing fucks you harder than time. Barbara Learned that hardest way. She tried her best to regain her power, her authority on the Styles establishment but all vail. Louis is a cunning man. This time around he was ruthless, he did what he wanted. He was slowly controlling everything. People around him trust him, value his opinion and it was killing her. That was her place before Louis came into Harry's life and turned her life upside down. Now she's just a character in the background, with nothing in her hands. Nobody listens to her anymore, not even Niall. If she ever tried to give her opinion or bitch something about louis Niall would shut her up sayin "we have more serious things to worry about Babs"

Right now was one of those moments, she was sitting in a meeting room with staff and managers with louis trying to tell them if they lower the wages and decrease the extra payment we give to the employees we can earn more profit. But louis declined her saying "These people work for us Barbara, They put their heart and soul in this place. They are the one making this place what it is, I'm just giving orders they are the one that make sure my vision runs smoothly. So I'm not going to cut their wages or stop giving them extra credits for their work. If you have any problem with the way I work , talk to Harry. He was the one giving me all the power to do things the way i wanted " It left her fuming with rage. All the staff were looking at her with pity some were openly smirking at her. They don't fear her anymore. They have someone who cares for them and actually listens. 

Louis stopped the meeting and everyone left the room when he stopped Barbara.

"You know you should not question all of my decisions, people will start to think you are jealous of me. You know the media will have a hunt day with you if they get the words of it. After all, you are my sister." Louis said smirking a bit.

Her jaw clenched, "Next time you call me your sister I'll have you strangle in your sleep" she said through gritted teeth. She was expecting Louis to get angry and yell at her but she didn't expect Louis to smirking at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Are you threatening me, again? You seem to often forget who I'm now."

"It's hard to forget, I'm not threatening. Only weak people threaten others because they don't have the guts to do so. I'm warning you"

"Oh I'm sure you are, I'm not even surprised. I was waiting for the day you'd finally snapped and tell me on my face that you hate me. Always has been, it took some time but I understand now." Louis said with fire burning in his eyes making Barbara flinch a little. She covered her expressions quickly and walked away mumbling 'whatever'

Louis sighed as he walked towards the cafe, it's lunch and he was hungry. On his way there he felt eyes on him making him alert.

He went through lunch feeling eyes the whole time. He stubbly looked around but saw nothing out of ordinary until his eyes fell on a familiar figure sitting in the corner hunched over the table. He threw his lunch on the table and stared at the person irritated. When they finally looked up and saw louis glaring at them their eyes went wide and then sighed and walked towards louis.

"What the fuck Ash, why are you following me" Louis yelled at ashton who was avoiding his gaze guiltily 

"I'm sorry Louis, I was given order. He said he would burn me alive if i didn't keep an eye on you. I told him you can take care of yourself, but he didn't listen" 

"Where is he?" Louis demanded. His patience was already thin after his argument with Barbara. Universe was really testing him.

"In his office, with Niall." Ashton said meekly not wanting louis to get angry. Who looked harmless until he got angry. 

Louis nodded and walked towards the door when he noticed ashton was still following him he turned around and fixed him with a pointed glare making ashton stop in his track. Ashton sighed and nodded at him.

  
  


🕯💣

  
  


"Harry what the fuck" Louis walked into his office annoyed. He walked towards harry who was sitting in his chair looking at something in his hand intently. He didn't pay any attention just kept glaring at the papers in his hand.

"Why would you make Ashton my puppy dog? I don't need any protection. I can take care of myself." louis said standing in front of him. His shoulders tense his arms crossed over his chest. He was glaring at harry who looked up at him with something in his eyes that louis can't deparcher. In the blink of an eye harry grabbed his hand and smashed his lips forcefully on his shocked hips.His lips were hard and forceful.. It was like he was in trance. When louis didn't kiss him back he grabbed his hair harshly mumbling on his lips "kiss me" So louis did. 

  
  
  


❦✢

The kiss was hard and teeth clashing and biting. After a few minutes Harry broke the kiss to breath. He didn't give Louis any time to ask questions before he cleared the table and Bent louis over the desk. Louis gasped loudly.

Harry smacked his ass through trousers making louis whimper.

"Harry, what the fuck" Louis yelled. Harry didn't respond, he smacked him again and again. After five smacks when louis yelled and tried to get up harry Bent hin down again and out his weight on him. He Bent his face into his neck and bit harshly, making louis gasp yet again. 

"Harry" louis gasped

Harry moved towards his ear kissing the path softly and whispered

"You are mine, right?" He asked. Louis was too shocked to reply because WHAT THE FUCK 

Harry moved his hand from louis sides to his front and grabbed his dick squeezing it tightly. 

He bit louis' lip again and asked "You are mine, right ?" 

Louis moaned loudly at the sudden sensation and gasped a Loud  _ yes _

"Yes what?" Harry asked, squeezing him again.

"Yes im yours" Louis moaned.

It Was enough to make Harry satisfied. The older lad removed his hands from his dick and back up. Louis tried to get up again but Harry turned him around and went to unbutton his shirt. Louis put his hands on Harry's

"Harry the door is open"

"I don't fucking care. You are my goddamned husband" He spit throwing his shirt away while unbuttoning his pants. He quickly undressed him while louis unbuttoned his shit. They were both naked soon. Harry pushed him on the table and did a quick work of Pappering and soon he was thrusting in his full force.

He fucked him with full force, he was harsh with his thrusts. Skin slapping skin could be heard outside the office,too. 

After few minutes he turned him around and start fucking again.

He slapped his ass twice, harshly. Making louis gasp and moan loudly. He was writhing and moaning loudly. He didn't know what was going on but it felt good. All of his pent up frustration of the day melting away with every moan. He reached his climax but harry wasn't stopping

Harry slapped his ass again and whispered in his ear "we are married"

He thrust again with full force

"You are mine" Thrust 

"today" Thrust 

"and always"

He bit his ear while particularly milking his bundle of joy. Making him cum again.

"Harry stop" louis mumbled still gasping, he was sensitive and harry didn't seem like stopping anytime soon

"No one can have you like this." Harry whispered again, kissing his ear. He moved towards his neck. Kissing, biting and marking him "anyone who tries to come in between us. I'll kill him," Harry said while coming inside him.

Harry put all of his weight on louis' back, panting loudly. He was still tucked inside. Louis tried to move away from Harry's weight and hissed at sensitivity.

"What the fuck was that harry? Anyone could have walked in" Louis mumbled in desk still squished between harry and the desk.

Harry chuckled and kissed his shoulder. 

"Nothing, I just felt like doing it." He kissed his shoulders once again before he backed up from him. He rummaged through the drawers as soon he backed away. Louis tried to back up but Harry's hand on his back pushed him down again.

"What are you doing now?" Louis asked exasperated. He turned his head to look at what Harry was doing. As soon his eyes went to what's in Harry's hand his eyes went wide

"No harry," he said exasperated again "you are not putting that thing in me again. Im sensitive" 

Harry smirked at him and said 

"So, you disobeying me? Is that it is?" Harry asked in an authoritative tone. Making Louis Louis realize Harry was in the mood to play. He sighed and nodded.

❦✢

  
  


Harry put the plug in him And slapped his ass. 

"Put your clothes home And go home. I appointed Ashton because I feel like it. You don't question me when I do something related to your security." harry said turning him around and looking at him pointedly

"We are facing some threats and I'm not risking anything," Harry said, creasing his cheeks softly and nuzzling his face in his hand unintentionally.

"I know you can take care of yourself. It was just for my own piece of mind" Harry softly while kissing his cheek. When louis sighed he kissed his lips softly. 

"Take Ashton with you, please" he said softly. Louis didn't put up a fight this time he just smiled and nodded.

Louis put his clothes back on and walked towards the door, as he was opening the door Harry's voice stopped him

"Don't think about pulling it out or coming, otherwise your punishment will last days" Harry said smirking.

Louis rolled his eyes and walked out of the. 

Obnoxious ass hole.

  
  


As soon louis was out of the room Harry's fell on the paper he was looking at before louis bragged into the office.

He picked up his office his expressions hardening again.

There sat in front of him was a picture of louis. He was smiling, his eyes shining with mischief. He was talking to someone, who wasn't in that picture. 

Behind this picture was a note.

" _ Don't think just because he's your husband he'll be yours. He is mine. I will make him mine. It's just the Matter of time. Stay away from him. And don't touch him or I'll break your hands." -M  _

With a fucking tiger again. Whoever it was wanting to take his louis away from him. Harry was Boiling with jealousy at the thought of someone else calling louis theirs. 

There was one other picture, it was a picture of Louis naked. He couldn't recognize the location but the mirror in front of him, like some changing room, it shows someone following him around. Stalking him. Taking pictures of him and sending it to Harry. That's why he made sure Ashton was with him 24/7 . Nobody was safe these days.

Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. The fearful are caught as often as the bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.S: I'm writing an ABO/Magical? High School story, summary in my profile. If you guys interested gimme a Shout. Ill chapter 1 chapter 1 soon.
> 
> You can vote if you interested [Here](https://twitter.com/kaitness04/status/1234063307763519489)


	22. Chapter 22

Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?

Before the monsters caught up to you?

Dwarf of Malik's: Oi Fucker, I'm in London.

Bastard: Congratulations?? 🤔

Dwarf of Malik's: Asshole 🙄. Meet me in 10 minutes. 

Bastard: anything else your grace? 😒

Dwarf of Malik's: Bring your thick ass here, soon. That'll be all for now. 😚

Bastard: Nasty 😒

Niall was on his way to meet mahee. That was their last resort. It's been three weeks since those tiger signs and threatening started. Three weeks since they first received the first picture of louis and it hasn't stopped yet. Every two days there would be a picture of louis and some messages. He doesn't know what those messages were but he knows they were bad enough if they make Harry lose his mind.

"Oii Bastard, where are you looking at?" Mahee yelled looking at him smirking. Niall scoffed, used to Her dramatic behavior now.

"Do you always have to make a scene? Why can't we have a lowkey meeting?" Niall questioned.

"Why? Are we on a date or something?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And it's not that we are planning on taking over Asia. You need to let loose a bit." Mahee said, Niall only rolled his eyes.

"So what brings you here?" Niall asked

"Just wanted to meet the love of my life" She said while batting her eyelashes exaggeratedly. Niall gave her a pointed look. She rolled her eyes and sighed over exaggeratedly "Yesh wanted to meet. She said she had something important to tell me." 

"Everything okay?" Niall asked "i don't know, i hope so." she said sighing tiredly

"So what's up with you? You look like shit." Mahee asked jokingly

"Thanks," He said rolling his eyes before he became serious.

"I need your help," Niall said, "someone is stalking louis and threatening us, we think.." Mahee sat up straight at that. Someone threatening Louis means trouble and the Boss going to be vicious until he finds out who dared to threaten His boy.

"Is he okay? And what do you mean you think?" Mahee asked keeping her composure

"He's okay, Harry's keeping a close eye on him. Ashton is with him 24/7 but we don't know how they still have all the information about him. What he does, where he is. Everything." Niall commented

"What the fuck they want?" 

"They haven't asked for anything, they just sent a picture of Louis every other day and they are always on Harry's name. Once it was a picture of Louis naked, and once it was him in a cafe with Ashton closed by. They won't hurt Louis, that's not what they want."

"Than what's the purpose of all this?" Mahee asked, getting angry at each of his words. She loved Louis like his own. They became close friends during his visit to the USA. They spend every second together before things went to hell.

"They want harry to stay away from louis," Niall said looking tired, he sighed and shook his head

"Harry's getting angry, he's afraid they will hurt Louis despite their messages. But the thing is we don't know who they are. Only thing we know is they are the same one that threatened Harry when Zayn died" Niall sighed, he was tired of looking out for louis. He knew his only option was Maliks. They have a close relationship with him. He was worried about louis' protection and he was getting frustrated with all those pictures and messages.

He was too deep in thoughts he missed the way mahee tensed or the way her eyes widened. She quickly composed her expression before she asked

"What do you mean by 'The Same' people?"

"The tiger ones." Niall said and mahee's jaw clenched because what the fuck?

"What are they saying?" Mahee asked weakly, her heart thumping loudly. It wasn't supposed to happen. 

"Sending pictures of louis with some messages to harry with the same tiger and M" 

Mahee nodded her head and drew a deep breath "I'll look into it. Mina will contact with you as soon she will have some information" 

"Thanks, love. You have no idea how much it means to me." Niall said looking genuinely thankful. 

"Hush you. Anything for the love of my life" Mahee jokes, smiling which only made Niall roll his eyes.

"I Will see you soon, i need to go now." Mahee said looking at her phone. Niall nodded and they bid their farewells. 

Mahee walked away looking something on her phone. Somebody's going to have a hell of a night.

༻♛༺

Yesh: louis

Yesh: louis!! 

Yesh: It's important, donna. Listen!

Yesh: Donna.

Yesh: 🐯

Louis: WHAT THE FUCK YESH!! WHAT DOES TIGERS DID? 

Yesh: I'm sorry louis.

Louis: Yesh, don't do anything stupid this time. Inform me properly.

Yesh: I'm sorry louis, I have orders. Boss told me to. 

Louis: who?

Yesh: I'm sorry.

Yesh: Harry.

Louis: WHAT THE FUCK. NO YESH. YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING. LET ME TALK TO HIM. 

Yesh: Okay. Hurry up louis. If it's not, it's someone else. 

༻♛༺

Louis: What the hell do you want?

Boss: So Yesh told you. I was hoping she would.

Louis: You fucking asshole. What the fuck do you want Now.?

Boss: You. Always.

Louis: I'll fucking kill you if you so much as think about it. 

Boss: Or else what Louis? 

Louis: This time i won't hide anything from my husband. 

Boss: Don't fucking Call him your husband. That wasn't how it was supposed 

to happen.

Louis: But you are not

Boss: Louis, don't tempt me. You Are mine. He time is overdue. 

༻♛༺

"Where is he?" Louis barged into the house looking frantic as eve. There was sweat on his brows, his breath was coming in pants

"Where's Harry?" He asked to a bored looking Barbara

"Babs, do you know where he is?" Louis asked pleadingly

"I do." She said in a bored tone

"So fucking tell me where?" He asked completely exasperated.

"I'm not your servant." She spits her tone dismissively.

Louis: What the hell. You chose this. You chose to stay away from me.

Boss: And Let him have you? 

Louis: He's my Fucking husband. He has every right.

Boss: That wasn't supposed to happen! If only you listened to me you would have known it was a misunderstanding.

Louis: misunderstanding? Are you fucking serious right now? I saw you. With him. 

Boss: Louis, it's not what it looks like.

Louis: Your dick ball deep inside his asshole looks like fucking to me. Or was it praying? The fuck I misunderstood?

Boss: Louis. 

"Babs It's important, Where is he?" Louis asked desperately. All his cold domineer slipping away. Harry was in danger, he needed to be warned.

When he got no response from her he huffed and ran towards Harry's personal office. More often than not he was found there. As soon he opened the office door it was empty. He slammed the door closed and yanked his hair in frustration. He dialled Harry's phone again. It went straight to voicemail,again.

Boss: I can let this all go for now. If..?

Louis: If what? 

Boss: Meet me. I haven't seen you, talked to you or touched you since we last met. 

Louis: You don't deserve to see me. You lost the right when you fucked Liam right in front of my eyes.

Boss: It was all in spurt of moment. I was desperate and lonely and he was there. I hurt two closest people to me from my own selfishness. I made him believe there's a chance for us even though I knew I still love you. 

Boss: Meet me louis. I want you to understand my actions. 

Boss: I wanna hold you. Kiss you. Love you just like the old time.

Louis: Fuck off. I hate you so much. Stay out of my life. I am married, Harry is my husband! You lost your chance. 

Boss: You married him just to despise me. You married that asshole as soon you knew the truth about me. You didn't even give me time to explain.

Louis: I saw enough to know the truth you son of a bitch.

༻♛༺

"Why are you doing this?" Mahee asked, sitting in front of a stoic Looking Boss.

"It was never part of the plan. Why are you stalking him?" Mahee asked cutting the chase 

Boss whipped his head towards Mahee, a look of pure shock crossed his face before he quickly changed them into something unreadable.

Mahee raised her eyebrow questionably "What? Did you think we wouldn't know? I met Niall today, he told me everything today. Why are you stalking Him? What do you want from Harry?" She questioned her gaze boring into his bored eyes.

"I want What was supposed to be mine. What was promised to me" His voice roared in an otherwise silent room making Her flinch at the sudden voice.

"What happened when he was here? Why did he leave so suddenly when he was here? We deserved to know why my brother's fiance flew out of the country after two days of meeting you" Mahee asked or commanded. He was tired of this, one minute everything was fine and the next Louis flew back to London and married The very person he loathed. Mina and Her begged him to tell them the truth but he didn't say a word and a week later liam flew somewhere too making it all too complicated. Liam and Louis both cut off all the contact they have with them; she wanted to know the truth. 

༻♛༺

Louis was walking around the city frantically searching for Harry. He tried calling him a few times. Tried asking different people but nobody knew anything about him. When Barbara told him that Harry can take care of himself he huffed but sat down a little bit calm. His heart was still thumping loudly but he knew Harry could take care of himself. He repeated those words again and again. 

Until his phone rings, notifying him of an upcoming message. It was from The Boss.

Louis tried ignoring the message and wasn't in the mood of listening to him mindless talk but his eyes fell on the words making his heart skip a beat. There was an attachment above message

Boss: Be mine! Divorce him or it will be his last day. 

The attachment was of harry on the target of the shooter.

Louis: Zayn. Say the fuck away from my Husband!

Boss: THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME. We were supposed to get married before he tried to kill me.

Louis: you are not dead! Stop this nonsense. We are over, we were long ago. 

Boss: It was all Harry's plan. He tried to create misunderstanding between us. He hired yesh to do the job. It was a co-incident. She was one of my closest friends. She was here to protect mom and then you. If it wasn't for Her i would have been dead. He made sure of that. If Yesh didn't inform Mahee, Mina and I at the right time I would no longer be alive. That getaway plan was so sudden we couldn't inform you on the right time and I'm sorry about that.

Louis: I suffered 3 months. Three months thinking i Lost you, My fiance. The person that was supposed to spend the rest of his life with me left me alone. You knew I was losing my mind. Mina saw me planning our Wedding and yet you didn't tell me anything. You saw me crying. Saw me losing my mind. You saw me fading away yet you didn't tell me anything. You preferred your enmity over my sanity. 

Boss: I was supposed to tell you right after Mina met you when she was supposedly buying My house but then you and Mina got close and you told him about Your and Harry's kiss and i got jealous. You know i don't do well in jealousy.

Louis: So you fucking liam was an act of jealousy? You didn't even know I was there. I thought you were dead and then i saw you balls deep in liam, grunting and moaning. Liam knew everything about you and yet he hid everything from me.

You knew he loved you. He planned everything with Harry yet your hatred is only for Harry. The hypocrisy. He was equally to blame. That day I saw you choosing between Liam And I. You don't love me anymore it's just your ego that's not satisfying. You are just bitchy about the fact I am no longer yours. You are such a selfish and egoistic person Zayn. 

Boss: Liam has nothing to do with this. If you let me explain, once. 

Louis: Zayn, I'm not playing around. It's over, if you as much as think about coming near me or Harry I will kill you myself and this time i will make sure you are actually dead and no one gets you away. If there's as much as a single Scratch on Harry's body it will be the end of The Tigers. 

Boss: I can't lose you. I love you.

Boss: is it worse to do nothing and live or do something and die?

Louis: You lost me the day you decide to hide things from and start acting like The boss. My Zayn is dead to me and the rest of the world. Now the only thing alive is the shadow of him in the form of The Boss. You are no longer Zayn, now you are the boss of Maliks. 

Louis: stay away from me zayn. It's a warning. 

༻♛༺

Zayn threw his phone at the wall and yanked his hair in frustration and screamed. Why can't Louis understand simple things like zayn didn't deemed it okay to tell Louis as soon he was in the USA. He knew Louis would have demanded Harry to say why he tried to kill Zayn. Why he was ruining his life. He was so innocent, so naivé back then. Nothing like the cold, ruthless man he has become in the span of a year.

He pulled out his phone and called yesh

"Yesh, change of plan, for now." 

"Are you sure boss?" 

"It's not like you are not happy. I know you'd do whatever Louis would say"

"I'm sorry Zayn. But i can't betray louis anymore. I did it once and he forgave me. I can't bear to lose him again. He is my best friend."

"I respect that." Zayn said and hung up the phone. 

Life is not what happened back there or what might happen up ahead. Life is like the rhythm of the heart — every breath, every blink of the eye. It is beat by beat, moment by moment. This…is all there is. This…is all we need - Andy Puddicombe


	23. Chapter 23

_We found wonderland_

_You and I got lost in it_

_And we pretended it could last forever_

“Zayn where did it go all wrong?” Mahee asked her defeated looking brother who had his head in his hands, shoulder hunched. At her voice he looked at Mahee in the eye and spat “It's none of your business.”

“It is our business though, ” A third voice called in the doorway, both of their heads whipped towards the figure Standing on the door. “Mina! '' Mahee exclaimed enthusiastically after seeing her sister after a whole year, She stood up to meet her but Mina ignored her greeting and looked at Zayn pointedly.

“We do deserve to know what went wrong, He was my best friend. Everything was good and then Liam came into the picture and everything went downhill. Liam Went Dubai, Louis went back to London never contacting again. I followed with Liam because he was in good state of mind. He was having nightmares, he’d wake up yelling for you or Louis and Whenever I said I’d call you, either of you, he’d have a panic attack. It’ll take hours to calm him down. I tried to ask him what happened but he always say "I don't deserve anything Good, It's all because of me"

It took time for him to stop having panic attack on both of your name, So forgive me for saying but I think, we deserve to know what the fuck happened between you three.” She said glaring at her brother.

“Is he okay?” zayn asked, sighing, his voice weak, looking at Her pleadingly hoping she’d tell him what he desperately wanted to know.

“He’s been worse, but he’s Better now. We both came back together” Mina said sighing “but that doesn’t answer my questions” Zayn sighed, finally looking away from his sisters

“Something you need most might be something you turn away from, something you turn away from might be something you regret, and something you regret, in the end, might cost you the one chance you ever had.” He mumbled turning away from his sisters.

“What do you mean?” Mahee asked, confusion etched in her tone.

“I did some impeccable things, things i'm not proud of, things that made people i care about most Run away from me. I betrayed them.” he said, shoulder hunched,

“Mina, Remember when you told me how louis is opening up to you and confessed something in front of you?”

“Yeah. what does it has to do with anything?” she asked, looking at his tensed back, confused.

“I was actually glad he was opening up to you, I was glad he’s finally trusting someone after that trauma he’s been through and I thought it was about time I told him about being alive.” he said, turning around looking at his sister, at their confused expressions he continued

“That day, I was going to tell him, I prepared whole ass speech to tell him, Beg him to forgive me for the things he went through because of me. but when I was at the door i heard him talking to you about something,” when She continued staring at him cluelessly he continued

“I was at the door, when he said harry kissed him but not only that, he kissed back. ” he said and mina’s eyes widen she opened her mouth to speak but Zayn cut her off,

“He said, he thinks Harry was interested in him. He also told you that Harry tried to kiss him before but he dodged him, but the day I was supposedly Killed. He was saying something about liking him and I couldn't hear more. I stormed out of the house. After that, I couldn't just ignore everything. Whenever we saw, they were with each other, like literally every time. It was becoming hard to not notice the way He looked at louis. The way he touched him a little too much. He was becoming too much. Every little thing that I brushed off before was getting hard to ignore. Louis was always laughing with him. I started despising him, and didn't tell him anything." Zayn choked down a sob.

"Why Zee?" Mahee put a hand on his shoulder and asked softly, feeling his brother's vulnerability.

"Know that, I was jealous, and wasn't thinking straight. I was mad at him for kissing Harry and I could see they were getting close. I can see the way Harry treated him a bit too carefully, how protective he was of him. He looked at him like the sun shines out of his ass. Not only that but Louis was starting to trust him, he'd tell anything to him. Harry always pays attention to him. I can see it in his eyes that he started liking the other man. Even though he said he didn't. Harry had his attention.

I remember when we first attacked Harry and unsurprisingly Louis was with him too that day. The plan was to fire two shots near their feet. It wasn't supposed to hurt them and I remember after the first shot, Louis cornered Harry into the nearest wall and stood in front of him stubbornly. He was ready to take a shot for him. When harry asked why he did that, all Louis replied with

"I lost everyone close to me from gunfire. I won't lose you." At that moment i knew i lost him, so i hid everything from him. I felt like he was cheating on me, he was forgetting me this easily. I wanted him to be happy with me. I felt betrayed, cheated." Zayn said, falling down on his knees crying openly. Mahee squeezed his shoulder

"Zayn, how could he cheat on you when he thought you were dead? He was just trying to move on." Mahee said.

"Exactly, Besides, he told me about the kiss he said he was going to tell you that night. He said he didn't want to hide anything from you. He said he felt like he cheated on you when it was all just a shock to him. Harry took him by surprise and he kissed back because he wasn't thinking but as soon he realized what he was doing he pushed Harry away and ran. He had no feelings for Harry at that time. He was loyal to you, He actually loved you. He said his only regret was not saying He loved you back when he had the chance, he said he felt ashamed and wanted you to know about his feelings when he came clean to you about the kiss." Mina told him dejectedly.

"Oh My God" Zayn cried out loud, both of his sisters suppressed their sob and hugged him tightly. Zayn hid his face in Mina's neck and continued

"Mina, why didn't you tell me? Things would have been so different" He sobbed,

"I tried, I tried so many times, Zee. You shut me out everytime. Whenever I asked you if you talked to Louis you said you did. But each time Louis would act like he was oblivious. I thought you broke up with him, that's why he wasn't taking it well. I never asked what you both talked about because i can see him suffering, i thought if i gave him time he would talk to me about what you both talked, he never did. We spent a few months in London and I came back to New York. We still FaceTime every other day. He never mentioned you, just random stuff. How he was learning combat, because he wanted to protect the people he loved. He seemed so happy i never brought you up because whenever i mentioned you his expressions would fall. I never understood that at that time.

Then he came here to visit us, it was all a happy time. Until our last week in the USA when he came to see me, we were having our usual time. He seemed Happy, I guess that was the time he and Harry became friends. He used to talk about how Harry was making him forget things, how he was helping him. He said he hasn't thought about you in weeks.

after that, one day, he packed his bags and left. Before leaving he said he hates us. He called me a sadistic bitch who was enjoying his sufferings and didn't tell him anything. I asked him what's he's talking about and he just threw me a venomous look and went back to London. He cut off every contact with me. That's when I met liam and somehow he knew everything about You and liam.

I don't know what happened between you three in those two weeks. All I know is in those two weeks, Liam came into the picture, Louis started hating us. You became distant. What happened in those weeks now?"

Zayn let out a heart wrenching sob, everything he thought about Louis was misunderstanding. He did him so wrong. He hid his face in his hands and cried, his shoulders shaking, he can't believe he let his jealousy blind him like that, he never told louis about him, he never got the chance to come clean. Louis saw him, and it wasn't a happy reunion at all. He cried at his own foolishness, he cried because he's so fucking stupid. Because of his own actions, Louis will never be his now.

"Louis married Harry" Zayn Mumbled in between sobs

"What?" Mina whipped her head towards him, her expressions begging him to tell the truth.

"He married Harry as soon as he went back to London," Mahee finished zayn's sentence.

"Oh my god, but why?"

"Hatred, vengeance. He married him because he wanted to make him feel how it's like to trust someone so deeply and only to realize they betrayed you all along." Mahee told her dejectedly.

"He said he wanted to make Harry pay for the things he has done to him. By marrying Harry, he took his revenge on Zayn for all the sufferings. He has changed a lot, i don't know what happened, but he's not that caring, sweet boy anymore"

"I'm to blame for a things or two, can't say it was my fault you backed away from your deal." A third voice said, they whipped their heads towards the voice.

"Yesh?" Mina asked, confused and not sure where this conversation is going anymore.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you in London?" Zayn asked, confused. Yesh shook her head no. She looked at Mina and Mahee and said:

"I told Louis about you being alive, I thought he knew everything. I thought, it's been seven months you would have told him like it was planned. And I remembered when I asked him that day, he looked so shocked. I asked him how their relationship was going, it must be hard now that you are in the USA and Louis lived in London. He asked what I was talking about and I thought he was kidding. I asked him when the wedding was or whether i'm invited or not. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said _Yesh, Zayn was murdered seven months ago. _I asked him if he was kidding and told him that I met Zayn and Liam three weeks ago. He told me if I was kidding and I told him no."

_"Flashbacks"_

"Yesh are you sure it was Zayn?" Louis asked him, his voice strained with tears "with Liam" he choked out.

Yesh looked at his expressions, realizing Louis was obvious to everything. SHe sighed and started talking.

"I thought Mina had told you. I mean that was the only condition I agreed to all that."

"Mina told me what, Yesh. Stop confusing me and tell me everything please" He begged her. His heart was thumping loudly, hoping whatever he was thinking was not true.

"So, how much did they tell you? Do you know they are THE FAMILY of the Tiger's gang?"

"What?" Louis asked, shocked.

"Okay, from the start it is," Yesh thought out loud, at louis’ confused expressions she continued

"Tigers or Maliks are one of the oldest families in the USA. They are the one that controlled all the crimes happening here with the police, they were kinda of Undergone police? Yeah sort of that. Until Zayn’s great great grandfather thought it was too much of a job to help police when they can take care of many things by himself. He took the law in his own hands, Killing people who did wrong, killing them for minor mistakes, mistakes that could be forgiven. As the time passed he became more power hungry and greedy. Instead of respecting them people start fearing them.

There are people who are never content, never appeased, forever dissatisfied—who continually look to what escapes them, convincing themselves that if only they could attain that one desire outside of reach they would be happy. It seems almost pointless to give to these people because their eyes immediately shift from the gift to stare miserably at the portion held back. Their wants, demands, expectations, appetites are never satiated, thus they refuse to be happy.

That’s how his great grandfather and great grandfather died-- unhappy, living a world mess, by the time his father took over the reign, zayn was seven years old. His father, Yasir, Despised what their fathers had done. He wanted to give Zayn a normal life, a life where he doesn’t have to watch his every step, his every move, So he hid the family’s identity. Zayn’s mum, Trisha, was oblivious of the family business. When Zayn turned 15 Trish found out about the family business and asked Yasir to choose between Her and the business.

Yasir knew the risks of leaving the family, he knew the family would never leave him or his son alone, so he chose his other family, The Tigers. Trisha divorced him and moved back to London where she met your mother.

As for zayn he stayed there for a while as he was studying his education. One night, Yasir met him and told him everything, why he preferred him and Trisha’s safety. He told him if he left the gang the responsibility would befall on him and he was never going to be safe. He told him he was going to handle the family if something to happen to him and if he wanted to keep his mum safe. He told him about his two half sisters. Mina and Mahee.

Zayn cursed at his father, They had battled and bloodied one another, they had kept secrets, broken hearts, lied, betrayed, exiled, they had walked away, said goodbye and sworn it was forever, and somehow, every time, they had mended, they had forgiven, they had survived. Some mistakes could never be fixed - some, but not all. Some people can't be driven away, no matter how hard you try. After All they were blood related.

He met both girls when he was 20 and his father died due to natural causes. Yasir had made sure Zayn and the girls knew all the ins and outs of the family so they all could keep the family honor. It was a hard decision for zayn, but he did take over his father’s position. He tried to mend their relationship with the police, Yasir was already working on it but after his death they became cautious of Maliks again. They didn't trust him. Things went downhill.

The crime ratio increased as they didn’t know that zayn took over the Family. After a few heavy robberies and murders, when zayn knew things were getting out of control. He said he wasn't meant to be for that job. But the truth He wasn’t giving his full attention to the family, he had no interest in running the Gang, he knew he was meant to be a mafia leader, even though he unintentionally mend the relationship with the government, so He renounced his name, Left me with Trisha, as i was already on London and it was more convenient and i can keep her safe, and left the Family in Sam’s hand and started working in the Bank. In three years he became a loyal and honest member of society. That’s when he got engaged to you” Yesh said looking at Louis sympathetically. Louis just sat there eyes wide, his mouth slack, His heart was slamming in his chest. He was having a hard time believing all this. Zayn was not just a banker he was a gang leader. OH my god. He looked at Yesh and asked him to continue

“Zayn cut off all the contacts with the gang, except for the girls because they were family, Trisha didn’t know about the girls. She didn’t know Yasir cheated on her and Zayn wanted to honor his Father’s memory. He didn’t want his mum to hate his father more than she already did. So he kept quiet. Everything was fine until Somebody killed Jay and trisha.

Zayn flew as soon as I told him. I failed to protect her because I was on a job and didn’t think she might go out. I’m really sorry Lou, I couldn’t protect them when they needed the protection most.” Yesh said, her voice thick with emotions. She was genuinely guilty.

"What was so important that you left them unprotected? What were you doing?" Louis asked his tone accustory. Yesh ignored his eyes and looked at the table.

"What were you doing, Yesh? What was so important?" He cried again.

"I was working for Harry at that moment. We didn't know this was going to happen. I was gone out of town for an hour and when I came back It was too late. Im sorry." Yesh told him, holding her hands in front of him. She continued

"If I could take back That one hour back I would, trust me." Louis just nodded and asked him to continue.

"After Trisha's death things changed. Zayn came here to know what happened and came to the conclusion that the Family was angry at Zayn for leaving the gang in Sam's hand. Other gangs got the air of it and it took their revenge on Trisha.

Zayn was devastated and then Sam got killed too, by Harry. Because he stole money from Styles and in retaliation Harty killed him" Louis gasped at that

"Harry?" Louis asked, shocked, a hand on his mouth. His friend harry?

"Harry is one of the biggest Mafia don in Europe, Louis." Yesh told him. Louis shook his head no. This cannot be true._ Harry was a.._ His mind went blank; he didn't know what Harry did. He knew Harry was rich and famous, but why?

"But zayn didn't know that. He met you and things started to get normal. Mahee was the oldest so she took over the family, and because she was Zayn's half sister people took it seriously. She was the right heir for the family. She and Mina started dealing with the business like her father taught them. They both were good at it.

Zayn on the other hand was doing better, he fell in love with you. He was talking about getting married until we got the air of the attack." She stopped to look at Louis, giving him Times to listen carefully.

"I got a call, to kill zayn." Yesh ripped the bandaid off at once, louis gasped and looked at yesh with wide eyes.

"I was working for him too at that time. I never thought something like that would happen. I tried to tell him we shouldn't do it but he said if i can't do it someone else will. So I did what I was told. But not before informing Mahee and Zayn. They knew zayn was going to get hit so he was fully prepared. Mina and Mahee were getting in London to Get him away. It was too dangerous for zayn to stay here." Yesh said, holding Louis' hand to make him look at him, trying to make him understand it was necessary.

"Who was it? And where is Zayn?" Louis asked in a choked up voice. Tears were streaming down his face. He was feeling pure betrayal. They all knew about the shot. Yet he was uninformed.

"Louis" Yesh said sympathetically, not sure if she should tell louis where zayn is or not.

"Who was it, God damnit tell me. You hid enough things from me" He yelled at her

"Harry" Yesh mumbled and Louis stopped breathing.

"You are lying, tell me you are lying" Louis mumbled. His heart was in his throat, his thoughts frantic. _Harry_

_I can't be. It can't be possible. Why would he do that?_

"Why?" Louis said, his face blank of any expressions. Yesh didn't know how he's feeling.

"We don't know yet. I got a call two hours two hours before the party about Harry's plan. But he said he'll call me to confirm the plan. And he did during the party. I don't know why. I tried asking him but he shut me down. I don't think anybody knows, not even liam."

"Liam knew about Harry's plan?" Louis spat

"He heard Harry and I talking when Zayn was in the hospital. He slapped me and told me to get out his sight before he called police on me"

"Okay, so where is zayn now? You said you saw him with liam. Where?" Louis asked calmly. His face stoic, unlike the mess in his head

"Louis" Yesh mumbled desperately, wanting him to show any expression.

"Where is he?" Louis tried again

"Here in the USA. He is living in the same house you are staying in". Yesh said defeated.

" Okay" Louis nodded calmly

"I don't know why they didn't tell you. That was the part of the plan. Zayn said he would tell you as soon you trust them. Zayn was supposed to tell you Five months ago. That was the only condition I agreed on transferring him from London to New York. I swear louis i never planned to betray you. You are my best friend. I'd never do that to you." Yesh said desperately, her face wet with tears. The thought of Louis never trusting her again was her biggest fear. She loves him very much. They spend their whole childhood together.

"Okay," Louis said, nodding in Yesh's direction and standing up to leave. Yesh looked at his retreating figures and asked

"Why does it look like I will never see you again?"

"I don't know yesh." He said and left a crying Yesh at the table.

There were so many things going on in Louis' head. But most prominent of all was betrayal. Betrayal doesn’t only break your heart but also darkens your soul. You’ll never forget the pain like a fog that forever lingers in the depths of your mind.

To be betrayed by a person you fully trust is probably the most heartbreaking thing anyone can experience. Recovering from it may take a while or may affect your future judgments in meeting new people. What makes it hurtful is the fact that our trust was violated by someone we never knew could do such a thing.

Betrayal may come in a form of cheating, abuse, and being taken advantage of by a person we hold dear to our heart. Although most of the times we are unaware of the betrayal, there are also times we know about it but we choose to ignore it. We want to pretend that it never happened because we don’t like confrontations and we’re afraid to get our feelings hurt. Regardless of how we handle it, one thing is for sure; betrayal is never okay.

_Flashbacks_


End file.
